Corazones en llamas
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Ranma y su equipo destacan por ser los mejores bomberos de Tokio y alrededores. Lo que él nunca se imaginó es que en una de sus grandes hazañas encontraría el amor. Un amor por mas que se empeñe en apagar acabará arrasando todo.
1. Chapter 1

Corazones en llamas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

Capítulo 1

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Queréis sentaros de una vez?

\- Ya vamos… ¿Por qué estás tan impaciente, Daisuke? Si tenemos aún toda la noche por delante.

\- Tengo ganas de desplumaros. Papi necesita unas botas nuevas para su moto.

\- Pasad de mí, yo estoy ahorrando para la boda. Dentro de poco llegará mi bella prometida y quiero llevarla a los mejores restaurantes de Tokio- Decía un joven de procedencia China, con cabello largo y ojos esmeraldas.

\- Mousse, eso se hace para conquistar a una chica, tú ya has engañado a esa preciosidad para que se case contigo- Decía su compañero Hiroshi.

\- ¡Ey, más respeto para mi futura esposa!

\- Vale, Vale… cómo están los ánimos hoy…

\- ¿Casamiento? ¿Para qué atarse a una sola mujer cuando puedes tener el amor de varias? Miradme a mí, las tengo a todas loquitas, claro que no hay chica que se resista al más guapo, musculoso y sexy de Kuno Tatewaki.

\- Tan locas que van derechitas al manicomio- un chico de cabello azabache, largo y atado en una trenza hacía su aparición en la estancia

\- Saotome, haré que no te he oído porque estoy de buen humor, por cierto, mi hermana me manda darte recuerdos, desde luego no sé por qué se ha encaprichado contigo. ¿Le doy algún recado de tu parte? Dice que no te llegan sus mensajes

\- Quizá sea porque la tengo bloqueada… familia de locos- murmuró el chico de la trenza lo más bajito para no ser escuchado por «otros».

\- ¿ Has dicho algo, Saotome?

\- N-no nada… qué he recibido sus saludos

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Shinnosuke?- pregunta un Daisuke más que desesperado porque empiece ya el juego.

\- Estará a punto de salir de la ducha, hemos estado entrenando en el gimnasio por un buen rato-dijo Ranma sentándose junto a sus compañeros

\- ¿Habláis de mí?- aparece un chico de pelo corto castaño, levemente húmedo gracias al baño que se había dado previamente- ¿Otra noche jugando a las cartas?

\- Esta vez os dejo elegir el juego ¿Qué decís?

\- Está bien, ¿qué tal si jugamos al mentiroso?

Todos sus compañeros se quedan mirando al chico de la trenza azabache con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? - sonaba a una buena idea; los demás no pensaban de la misma forma.

\- Ranma, ¿en serio has dicho de jugar al mentiroso? ¿Todavía no te has enterado de que no se te da bien mentir? Bueno, la verdad, es que no se te da bien ningún juego de cartas que implique una estrategia- le recriminó Hiroshi.

\- ¿Cómo que no soy buen estratega? Responde el azabache más que molesto- Proponed el juego que queráis y veremos a ver quién es mal estratega aquí- dando un manotazo, haciendo rezumbar la estancia.

\- Como quieras amigo pero vas a salir con el rabo entre las piernas y tu enorme orgullo más que herido-

¿Qué era, una estrategia? ¿Para hacerle rabiar? ¡Si él era el mejor, el más guapo, el top de todo Japón! Y eso, todas las mujeres lo sabían, pues siempre se lo decían; ahora no caería tan estrepitosamente en un juego «de niños».

Son las 8 p.m. de un día que por fin empezaba a dar tregua el sofocante calor que se instalaba en el recién comenzado verano. Aunque Tokio nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una ciudad tranquila ese día estaba siendo especialmente "aburrido" claro, laboralmente hablando. Un grupo de 6 chicos pertenecientes al cuerpo de bomberos más prestigioso de la ciudad por sus innumerables méritos, se disponía a seguir su guardia de la manera más tranquila posible, si sólo eso se pudiera, porque cuando se trataba de jugar, un aura de competitividad inundaba la sala.

De repente una muy conocida alarma hace eco en todo el edificio, sin dudarlo ni un segundo los 6 compañeros y amigos transformaron sus caras a una de total concentración, aquel juego ha acabado antes siquiera de comenzar, el deber les llamaba.

Empieza la carrera, se colocan el uniforme, bajan por la barandilla fría, se suben al coche de bomberos y arrancan a toda velocidad, rumbo a su nueva tarea.

-¡Edificio de 4 pisos en llamas, 2-4-2 Yaesu Chuo-ku! ¡Hay personas atrapadas! Policía y ambulancia ya están en camino- les informan por radio.

\- Como jefe de equipo de hoy ya sabéis cómo estáis distribuidos- se dirige Kuno a sus compañeros - Conductor y encargado de la bomba de agua, Mousse. Rescatistas Daisuke e Hiroshi, Shinnosuke y Ranma con las mangueras ¿queda claro?

\- Kuno, sabes de sobra que yo siempre ejerzo de rescatista. No sé por qué hoy me cambias de puesto- Ranma habla a Kuno con un tono bastante molesto en su voz.

-¿Es que acaso no te fías de la capacidad de tus compañeros? Si yo fuera ellos estaría muy pero que muy ofendido- Una media sonrisa asoma en el rostro de Kuno

\- Estás tergiversando lo que yo he dicho, nunca he dudado de la capacidad de mis compañeros pero sabes de sobra que el sargento Happosai siempre nos ha distribuido pensando que es aquello que mejor hacemos dentro del cuerpo. Por eso somos el equipo número uno de nuestro departamento.

\- No tengo nada más que decir, hoy los rescatistas serán Daisuke e Hiroshi, además parece que la cosa no es grave así que en menos que canta un gallo estaremos de nuevo en el parque.

Llegaron al lugar indicado por radio, un revuelo de gente estaba alrededor observando todo lo que pasaba. En ese mismo momento apareció la policía y empezó a acordonar la zona alejando a la par a todos los mirones.

Tras una primera evaluación pudieron comprobar que el fuego había empezado en la segunda planta

Kuno empezó a dirigir a los que hoy eran su equipo- ¡Daisuke, Hiroshi coged el material y adentro! ¡Vamos,vamos!

Mientras los rescatistas se adentraban en el edificio los demás empezaron a organizarse para estar listos y cuando ya todo el mundo estuviese a salvo proceder a la extinción del fuego.

\- Shinno, vamos a ir preparando la torre- decía Ranma a su compañero

\- Sí, vamos- los chicos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, era normal porque ya llevaban muchos trabajos a sus espaldas. Ya estaban preparados con la manguera en la mano esperando la orden de Kuno y la salida de sus compañeros.

Pasaban ya 20 minutos desde que Daisuke e Hiroshi se adentraron en el bloque de pisos, un vecino se acercó donde se encontraba Kuno - ¿Por qué no están apagando el fuego mientras? ¿A qué esperan? -

Kuno miró al hombrecillo por encima del hombro, hinchó su pecho y se dispuso a darle una clase magistral - Caballero, si se extingue el fuego con personas dentro el vapor de agua provocará que baje el plano neutro haciendo que los que están dentro sufran quemaduras por la acción de los vapores y del humo-

El hombre se quedó mirando a Kuno como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido -Emmmm ¿qué ha dicho señor bombero?

\- ¡Qué no se puede y punto! y sin más Kuno se alejó para poder seguir coordinando a los que hoy eran sus hombres sin interrupciones, a ser posible

\- ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?- Ranma ya estaba que se subía por las paredes, sí, confiaba en sus compañeros pero él era un hombre de acción, el estar esperando para poder actuar, le quemaba las entrañas.

De repente sus compañeros salieron del edificio escoltando a unas 10 personas.

\- ¡Ya está todo el bloque registrado! Nos han dicho que prácticamente todos los vecinos están de vacaciones así que podéis proceder a la extinción

Cuando Ranma y Shinnosuke se disponían a apagar el fuego oyeron el grito desesperado de una chica a sus espaldas

\- ¡Nooooo, por favor mi compañera de piso sigue dentro! Un policía cogió a la chica por la cintura y detuvo sus pasos que iban directos a Ranma y a Shinnosuke

\- ¡Por favor, suélteme! ¡Necesito que me escuchen, hay una chica que sigue en el edificio!

\- ¿Ukyo?

\- ¡Ranma, eres tú! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Tienes que creerme, mi compañera de piso sigue dentro

\- Eso es imposible-ahora fue Daisuke quien se acercó al oír la conversación -Hemos registrado todos los pisos, no hay nadie en todo el bloque-

-Ukyo, ¿cuál es tu piso?- Ranma la agarró por los hombros con una expresión seria, sabía que Ukyo no era capaz de mentir, se conocían desde la infancia y además ese mal presentimiento desde que vislumbró a sus compañeros salir del edificio no se le iba y él siempre hacía caso a su intuición, nunca le había fallado.

\- El tercero izquierda… - antes de que ella pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir Ranma salió como alma que lleva al diablo adentrándose en el edificio

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas sólo? ¡Es muy peligroso!- Los gritos de Shinnosuke se oían a lo lejos pero no podía esperar más. Si era verdad que una persona estaba dentro seguro ya estaría inconsciente debido a la inhalación de humo.

Subió las escalera con una agilidad más propia de un felino que de una persona, al llegar a la tercera planta tuvo que ir caminando a gatas y con la mano puesta en la pared para poder orientarse porque el humo le impedía ver bien hacia dónde se dirigía. La puerta estaba abierta, empezó a mirar en todas las habitaciones.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- No encuentra respuesta alguna. ¿Se habrá confundido Ukyo y verdaderamente no hay nadie aquí?

Entra a la última habitación que le queda por revisar, cada vez hay más humo, la mascarilla poco le está protegiendo ya iba a darse por vencido cuando de repente divisa una pequeña mano debajo de la cama.

Rápidamente coge la mano de una chica y la saca a rastras, le toma el pulso, un suspiro de alivio sale de su boca, le coloca otra mascarilla a ella, la toma en brazos y lanzando una potente patada rompe la ventana de la habitación.

Shinnosuke ya estaba esperando subido a la escalera mecánica, preparado por si su compañero necesitaba ayuda. Sin pensarlo un segundo Ranma saltó a tiempo de que el fuego empezara a colarse por la habitación que dejaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Rápido Mousse, bájanos de aquí! Se oye gritar al chico de la trenza

Dejó a la chica en el suelo- ¿se puede saber dónde está el personal de emergencias?

\- Viene una ambulancia de camino, han tenido que trasladar a varias personas al hospital- le dice Shinnosuke a su compañero y amigo.

De repente la chica comienza a toser, se mueve algo agitada porque no sabe dónde se encuentra. Comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que visualiza son unos ojos color mar mirándola fijamente, parecen preocupados…

\- ¡Akane, Akane!- le parece escuchar la voz de Ukyo pero la oye muy lejana. Vuelve a enfocar la vista en esos ojos que no apartan la mirada de ella. No sabe por qué pero se siente tranquila y segura en ellos.

\- ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te encuentras bien?- una voz grave sale de la boca del dueño de esos ojos, no puede hablar aunque lo intenta, parece que él le lee el pensamiento

\- No hables, sólo mueve la cabeza

Asiente y entonces llegan a su lado más personas que le colocan otro tipo de mascarilla y la suben a una camilla. Sigue oyendo la voz de Ukyo pero ahora la escucha justo al lado suyo. La puerta de la ambulancia se cierra y se alejan directos al hospital.

¿Volverá a ver al dueño de esos ojos color mar otra vez?

Si es así, que sea muy pronto…

\- Ranma ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí parado? ¡Hay que empezar ya a extinguir el fuego!- Shinnosuke gritaba a su compañero que parecía haberse quedado en shock.

\- Sí, sí lo siento… ¡Vamos rápido!- sabía que debía concentrarse, aún le quedaba mucha noche por delante pero no conseguía quitarse la imagen de esa chica de la cabeza. Tenía que volver a verla. Y con este pensamiento se dispuso a cumplir con su deber.

Continuará…

Quiero dar las gracias a mis #transtornadasporeldiosgriego que fueron las que me animaron a subir esta historia.

Es la primera que escribo y público, espero que les guste y perdón si hubiera alguna falta de ortografía

Sakura Saotome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

Capítulo 2

Lo que se auguraba como una noche tranquila se convirtió en una de las más largas y tediosas, aunque aún les quedaba pasar lo peor… la furia de su sargento

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué ha sido lo que ha pasado ahí fuera!?- El sargento Happosai, el que cuando estaba fuera del trabajo era una persona divertida, escandalosa y por qué no decirlo, para sus años bastante mujeriego; cuando se ponía el uniforme era el ser más estricto e implacable de la faz de la tierra- ¡Kuno, tú estabas al mando hoy! ¡Quiero una explicación que me parezca razonable para que una chica haya estado a punto de morir esta noche por vuestra negligencia!

\- No hay explicación posible, sargento- Kuno se mantenía completamente recto y erguido mirando al frente pero sin fijar los ojos en Happosai. Ese viejo loco le daba miedo cuando estallaba así - Yo estaba al mando y la culpa… la asumirán Daisuke e Hiroshi que fueron los que cometieron el fallo -

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Kuno y en sus bocas se vislumbraba un ¿¡qué!?

\- Sargento Happosai, somos un equipo y todos asumiremos las consecuencias del enorme error de esta noche- habló Ranma una vez salió del shock al escuchar las palabras de su "compañero"

\- ¡No! Kuno tiene razón, nosotros éramos los rescatistas y hemos fallado. Si Ranma no llega a entrar de nuevo… Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo- dijo un Daisuke cerrando fuerte los ojos y haciendo que sus rizos taparan levemente su rostro avergonzado. Su compañero Hiroshi no se quedaba atrás.

\- No me esperaba esto de vosotros , yo que presumo de tener al mejor cuerpo de bomberos de todo Tokio y en especial este equipo. Quiero en mi mesa un informe detallado de lo que pasó segundo a segundo desde que sonó la alarma, ¿entendido? Antes de marcharos quiero dejar claro una cosa, me da igual a quien le toque ser jefe de equipo y como os distribuyais a excepción de Ranma, él siempre va a ejercer de rescatista. Son mis órdenes y ahora…¡largo! excepto tú- en ese momento Happosai señaló directamente al chico de la trenza

Ya casi amanecía, estaba impaciente por salir de allí y saber cómo estaba la chica que había rescatado, se veía tan frágil. Aún estando en ese estado, cuando abrió los ojos, creyó estar viendo un ángel delante de él. El corazón en ese instante le dio un vuelco, ¿qué narices le pasó? Y cuando la vio alejarse en la ambulancia sintió un pellizco en el estómago que en su vida había sentido. Sentía como si le apartaran de una parte de su vida, de su alma. Ahora sólo quedaba la charla con el sargento, que justamente no iba a ser para elogiar su heroica hazaña…

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que se te pasó por esa almendra que tienes por cerebro para entrar solo?

\- Yo sólo…

\- Siempre tenéis que entrar 2 personas. Debéis llevar la cuerda guía, la persona que va atrás debe ir continuamente con la mano puesta en el hombro del compañero. …

\- ¡No hace falta que me recite el protocolo en un rescate, me lo sé de memoria! Su sargento siempre conseguía ponerlo de los nervios.

\- Pues si tan bien te lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo has llevado a cabo? - Happosai ya no gritaba, sabía que sus palabras dichas con esa ironía que le caracterizaba le bastaban para sacar a su joven bombero de quicio.

\- ¡Le he salvado la vida! Si hubiera tardado más habría sido demasiado tarde- se quejaba Ranma a su superior.

\- Y por eso te pongo siempre de rescatista, conozco tu instinto, tus habilidades, tu rapidez mental para ejecutar un plan ante una situación de riesgo pero no quiero que por una tontería ninguno de mis hombres se juegue la vida. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Clarísimo

\- Bien, puedes retirarte.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho de su sargento, se encaminó directo a la ducha, necesitaba una bien fría para calmar el enojo que sentía en esos momentos ¡Qué se creía, si era el mejor!.

Parece que sus compañeros se habían ido ya del parque, excepto Mousse, que estaba terminado de meter sus enseres en su mochila.

\- Vaya careto traes Saotome, me temo que la charla con el jefe no ha sido muy tranquila - viendo como su amigo juntaba más su entrecejo de la rabia que sentía. Mousse intentaba picarle para que hablara, era la única forma de hacer reaccionar al cabezota de su amigo.

\- Ahhhh ¡ese viejo… para él nunca haré bien las cosas!

\- ¿Acaso buscas su aprobación?

\- Por supuesto que no - mientras Ranma hablaba se quitaba el uniforme con rabia, mostrando su abdomen perfectamente trabajado por una rigurosa rutina de ejercicios, y es asi como se metió en la ducha - sólo quiero que vea que no siempre " cumpliendo las reglas" es como se hace un buen trabajo -

\- Él es tu maestro también de artes marciales, sabes que ese viejo puede ser el más pervertido de todo el universo pero cuando se trata de trabajo ya sea aquí o entrenándote en el dojo, es serio a más no poder. Si te halaga y te da palmaditas en el hombro sabe que te vas a relajar. No va a parar hasta convertirte en el mejor bombero y en el artista marcial más reconocido del planeta. En el fondo sabes que te aprecia -

\- No estaría yo tan seguro de eso…

\- Jajajaja no vas a cambiar nunca, en fin… nos vemos amigo ¿Irás al dojo esta tarde?

\- Sabes que no falto ni un día, el que debería retomar su entrenamiento eres tú. Con el tema de tu boda estás descuidándote, seguro que te tumbo antes de que pestañees dos veces - sonrió con sorna mientras gotas de agua bailaban por su cuerpo.

\- Eres un fanfarrón, si quieres esta tarde compruebas tú mismo lo " blanditos " que están mis puños - Decía Mousse con una sonrisa en los labios. Al menos había conseguido que su amigo olvidase la charla con el sargento.

\- Hecho, pero luego no estés llorando por los rincones - en ese momento Ranma salía de la ducha con esos aires de superioridad que si no lo conocías, podías llegar a odiar.

\- Lo que tú digas… a las 17h te espero allí ¡Hasta luego!

.

.

.

Allí estaba, frente a la puerta del hospital donde le dijeron que trasladaron a la chica que rescató ¿cómo la llamó Ukyo? Ah sí, ¡Akane!… Akane….bonito nombre.

\- Disculpe, ¿me puede decir en qué habitación se encuentra una chica que trajeron anoche con síntomas de intoxicación por inhalación de humo? - se dirigió Ranma a la mujer de detrás de la ventanilla de admisión

\- ¿Es usted familiar? - respondió la administrativo un poco seca.

\- No lo soy.

\- Entonces me temo que no puedo darle esa información

\- Escuche, me llamo Ranma Saotome. Apúntelo ahí si quiere, soy el bombero que rescató a la chica. Sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra

\- ¿¡Usted es el que le salvó la vida a Akane-chan!?- El gesto de la mujer cambió a otro con la mirada iluminada.

\- Emmm sí soy yo…- ahora era Ranma el que se preguntaba si esa mujer y Akane tenían algún tipo de vínculo por la familiaridad con la que se refería a ella

\- Habitación 238. Gracias por haberla salvado.

\- Estamos para servir al ciudadano , sólo hice lo que debía hacer- el pecho de Ranma se hinchó orgulloso.

Bien, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación. ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ni antes de un combate se ponía así, aunque la verdad que sobre la duela nunca se ponía nervioso, confiaba plenamente en sus dotes ¿y entonces ?

Respiró una vez, dos veces y cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta anunciando su presencia ésta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Shinnosuke, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ranma algo extrañado de encontrarse a su compañero allí, ya que se fue del parque sin esperarle como siempre solía hacer

\- Ran...Ranma, no esperaba verte aquí - cerrando la puerta tras de si - He venido a ver que tal se encontraba Akane- Shinnosuke estaba un poco avergonzado pues es verdad que Ranma y él siempre se esperaban tras su guardia para desayunar fuera.

\- ¿la ha llamado por su nombre así sin más? - pensaba el ojiazul mirando fijamente a su amigo- Yo igual, me quedé algo preocupado - dijo apretando los dientes como sintiendo ¿celos? No, que va.

\- Ya me iba.. ella ha preguntado por ti... Shinnosuke fue bajando el tono de voz conforme terminaba de decir la frase- ¿Te llamo esta tarde, ok?

\- ¿Ella ha preguntado por mi?- una leve sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en el rostro de Ranma pero se contuvo. No quería que Shinnosuke notara nada raro ¿Y qué raro iba a notar? Ni que tuviera nada que esconder, sólo era un profesional preocupado por las personas que había ayudado, sí eso mismo… - A las 17h he quedado con Mousse para entrenar, pásate después y nos tomamos algo.

\- Pues nos vemos luego.

Cuando vio a Shinnosuke alejarse por el pasillo volvió a respirar profundo y golpeó la puerta dos veces - ¡Adelante! - Se oyó una voz al otro lado.

Ranma abrió la puerta lentamente asomando sólo su cabeza

\- Ho..hola… buenos días… mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, soy el bombero que te sacó del edificio…quería saber cómo estabas...je..je...

\- Pasa por favor - el corazón de Akane comenzó a latir muy deprisa, casi al borde de una taquicardia cuando reconoció esos ojos azules antes siquiera de que él se presentara, la dejó helada pero con el alma en un hilo ¿De qué?

Ranma entró a la habitación y se situó al lado de la joven, esperando que ella hablara porque se había quedado mudo al verla otra vez de cerca. Si anoche a pesar de las circunstancias le parecía bonita ahora le parecía una divinidad. Y eso que no estaba en las mejores condiciones… ¿cómo la calificaría entonces cuando ya estuviera del todo recuperada? ¿Perfecta? No, ni esa palabra la podría definir, nada sobre la tierra se asemejaba a ella.

\- Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, lo primero de todo es darte las gracias. Sin ti ahora no estaría viva, te debo mi vida….- un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Akane ¿qué le estaba pasando en ese instante?, ni un solo chico había hecho que ella se sintiera así. Nadie, sólo él.

Ranma la observaba sin poder articular palabra - se ha sonrojado, igual tiene un poco de fiebre la pobre - Tragó saliva al ver su sonrisa, era la más bonita y dulce que había visto en su vida - va a pensar que soy idiota si no le digo nada- pensaba el chico de la trenza, no estaba muy lejos de la idiotez por aquella mujer.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás ingresada? ¿qué te ha dicho el médico?

\- Pues quieren que esté un par de días en observación, cosa totalmente innecesaria porque yo me encuentro perfectamente. Me agobia el tener que estar aquí más tiempo de la cuenta. Yo no debería ser la paciente.

\- ¿Y qué deberías ser si no eres la paciente? Ayer quedaste inconsciente. No pueden dejarte ir así como así.

\- Pues debería ser la que está al otro lado de la cama, soy enfermera en este hospital así que no tienen que tenerme aquí postrada sin ser útil.

\- Así que enfermera… con razón la mujer de abajo ha hablado con esa familiaridad. Se deben conocer del trabajo- ¿Y tu familia, sabe que estás aquí?

\- Ukyo avisó a mis hermanas, Kasumi y mi padre vienen de camino. Les he dicho que no se molesten, que estoy bien pero ella es demasiado protectora. Desde que mi madre murió siendo yo una niña ha ocupado su papel y no hay ser humano que la haga cambiar su rutina. Nabiki vive en Corea así que he hablado con ella por teléfono. Al final la he convencido para que no venga. Por cierto, Ukyo me ha dicho que te conocía.

\- Sí, somos amigos desde la infancia sólo que hacía años que no la veía. Al principio me costó reconocerla, siempre ha sido más mi "colega" que una amiga.

\- ¿Tu colega?- Akane lo miraba suspicaz, el caso es que Ukyo no le había contado mucho la relación que tuvo con Ranma.

\- Es que desde que nos conocimos yo pensé que era un chico y ya para siempre será mi "amigo"- rascándose la cabeza en señal de su gran despiste.

\- Oh sí, y también tu " amigo " te ha dado alguna que otra paliza cuando éramos críos - en ese momento apareció Ukyo por la puerta llevado un café.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Nadie ha vencido nunca al gran Ranma Saotome

Akane lo miraba perpleja, ¿cuándo ese chico que entró tímido se convirtió en el fanfarrón que tenía justo al lado suyo?

\- El verano que cumplías 6 años, ¿no me digas que no lo recuerdas? Hasta lloraste y todo de la rabia- Ukyo se tapaba la boca para evitar una carcajada mayor, recordando el escándalo que dio Ranma en esa época.

\- ¡Me pillaste con la Guardia baja!- ese era el punto débil de Ranma, le tocaban un poco el orgullo y ¡pumm! Cuando se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando y cómo lo miraba Akane con esos ojos enormes color chocolate, sintió como los colores le subieron desde los pies hasta el final de su larga trenza.

\- jajajajaja vamos Ranma no te enfades. Ahora eres el mejor artemarcialista de todo Japón. Te seguía en tus torneos por China, pero hace tiempo que no se sabe de ti en el mundillo.

\- ¿Eres artista marcial?- de repente los ojos de Akane se iluminaron.

\- ejem… bueno sí…. He entrenado con mi padre desde que tengo uso de razón. Sus entrenamientos eran muy duros pero aún así es de lo único que le estoy agradecido. Gracias a ellos ahora soy el mejor-

De nuevo esa fanfarronería pero estaba muy intrigada por conocer esa faceta suya.

\- ¿Entonces vas a participar en el torneo que tendrá lugar dentro de 3 semanas? Preguntó Akane entusiasmada

\- Por supuesto, tengo ganas de probarme de nuevo en un torneo.

\- ¡Ryoga también va a participar!- Exclamó Akane

\- ¿Ryoga, quién diantres será ese tal Ryoga? ¿quizá sea su novio? - Pensaba Ranma algo malhumorado

\- Igual lo conoces, Ranma -dijo Ukyo - Ryoga también ha competido alguna vez en China.

\- Quizá….si ha luchado contra mi seguro que lo recuerdo cuando lo vea. Nunca olvido una cara en mis combates

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Por ella entró una chica regordeta de cabello castaño atado en una coleta y gafas - Akane, sabes que a estas horas las visitas deben estar fuera para la revisión de los pacientes, en este caso tú por mucho que lo odies-

\- Lo siento Asami, se pasó el tiempo volando - le contestó Akane sacándole la lengua de modo burlón a su compañera de trabajo.

\- Yo ya me iba- dijo Ranma nervioso - me alegro que estés bien. Quizá nos veamos en el torneo….

\- Sí puedo seguro que iré. Por nada del mundo me perdería ver en acción al mejor artista marcial del planeta-

\- Eso ha sonado un poco a burla ...pero no importa te haré tragar tus palabras, chica en llamas - Si algo caracterizaba a Ranma es que enseguida saltaba a la defensiva en cuanto detectaba un atisbo de ironía, viniese incluido de la chica más bonita del universo.

\- ¿Chica en llamas? - Akane no sabía si echarse a reír o echarlo de la habitación de una patada en el trasero, en su perfecto trasero….-¿Pero se puede saber qué estoy pensando?-Optó por la primera opción

Asami ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no lo disimulaba muy bien.

\- En fin… Cuídate - Ranma salía por la puerta cuando oyó que ella lo llamaba.

\- ¡Ranma! gracias otra vez… decía Akane con un hilillo de voz y un leve carmín en sus mejillas, aún así él escuchó perfectamente.

El azabache sólo acertó a sonreirle y salió por la puerta con la esperanza de volver a ver otra vez a su chica en llamas...

Continuará…

Quiero agradecer a la gente que ha decidido seguir la historia, espero no decepcionar. A mis #locasporeldiosgriego porque no creía que se podía estar tan unida y tener tanta confianza con unas personas a las que no conoces físicamente. ¡Sois las mejores!

Agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo, me hizo mucha ilusión Juanyrdz0 Sailordancer7 July Kiku27 Sakura Heather Ran Lu Chan87 SusyChantilly Andy-Saotome-Tendo Yeka453 Nao Saotome Malfoy

Y por último a Hana Note por aguantarme y chequearme los capítulos. ¡Gracias peque!

Sin más, espero que os haya gustado

Sakura Saotome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

 **Capítulo 3**

Un chico recorría los pasillos del hospital como loco abriendo cada una de las habitaciones buscándola a ella… Iba con su gi de entrenamiento, había dejado a sus alumnos tirados en mitad de clase, en cuanto lo llamaron por teléfono y escuchó Akane-Hospital-Ingresada ya no existía nada más a su alrededor. Puede que hiciera dos años que ya no estaban juntos pero él seguía enamorado como el primer día…. Por ella debía tragarse sus sentimientos ya que le dejó bien claro que sólo podía verlo como amigo. Se conocían desde la infancia, él siempre cuidó de ella, fue su paño de lágrimas cuando lo necesitó, su confidente, su mejor amigo, su primera vez… Cuando ella aceptó salir con él como novios no podía creerlo, la alzó en sus brazos, tímido le dio su primer beso cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa para a continuación salir corriendo atravesando toda la ciudad, llegando al bosque y perdiéndose durante dos días en el mismo. Siempre había sido una persona algo despistada, para ser más precisos con cero sentido de la orientación pero a él no le importó porque por fin su sonrisa era suya, sólo para él… fueron los tres años más felices de su vida aunque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano ese sueño acabaría. La conocía muy bien, cada gesto, cada expresión de su cara, cada mirada….esa mirada… no era de alguien enamorada, sólo de cariño, mucho cariño por todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Cuando ella decidió acabar con lágrimas en los ojos la relación, él solo pudo sonreír y aceptar lo que ya esperaba, limpiar esas lágrimas acercando su mano a las mejillas de ella y aún así prometer que siempre estaría ahí pasara lo que pasara.

Y ahí estaba, desesperado por ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿¡Akaneeeee, dónde estás!? Gritó el chico como último recurso

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Ryoga?- Ukyo salió de la habitación de Akane dando un portazo tras de sí- Es un hospital, no puedes pegar esos gritos-

\- Lo siento Ukyo, no sabía en qué habitación estaba- habló entre jadeos después de venir corriendo desde el gimnasio y buscar por todo el hospital

\- Si no hubieras colgado de golpe cuando te llamé lo hubieras sabido, además podías haber preguntado en admisión el número de habitación y te lo hubieran dicho sin problemas.

\- jejeje cierto- se rascó la cabeza- estaba algo alterado -¿Cómo está Akane?

\- Entra y lo averiguarás tú mismo, yo iba a bajar a por algo dulce, ¿te apetece algo?

\- No gracias, Ukyo. Quiero ver ya a Akane

\- " _Como no "_ _…-_ pensaba la castaña algo apenada- vale, pues ahora mismo regreso

En cuanto Ukyo se giró, Ryoga entró en la habitación.

\- Akane, menos mal que estás bien- se aproximó a ella como si de un imán se tratase cogiéndole una de sus manos.

\- Ryoga, no tienes que preocuparte- contestó ella con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que podía hacer derretir la Antártida entera sin siquiera proponérselo- ¡mírame, soy muy fuerte! Akane hizo una pose enseñando el bíceps con el brazo que tenía libre. Ella lo quería muchísimo, pero el contacto con él la ponía nerviosa, no quería que tuviera falsas esperanzas. Sufrió en demasía cuando lo dejó porque sabía que él sí estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Merecía a alguien que le diera todo ese amor que ella no pudo, así que lentamente y sin que se notara se fue deshaciendo del agarre de Ryoga.

Pero él si lo notó, aunque fingió que no se había dado cuenta

\- Nunca he dudado que no fueras fuerte, es más, si quisieras que te entrenara podrías darme una paliza en menos que canta un gallo - le sonreía el chico moreno que se caracterizaba por llevar siempre una bandana en la cabeza

\- Sería como empezar de nuevo, sabes que no hago nada de artes marciales desde antes de empezar la carrera. El único ejercicio que no he dejado es salir a correr

\- Soy un sensei paciente y tú una alumna aplicada, algo torpe pero aplicada.

\- ¡Ey! Ahora sí que te daré una paliza

Los dos chicos reían a carcajadas, Akane había tardado en volver a actuar con él como lo hacía antes de que empezaran a salir pero poco a poco iba dejando atrás todo eso para recuperar de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

En ese instante Ukyo entró a la habitación

\- ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido tan divertido?- Preguntó nada más entrar

\- Voy a entrenar a Akane para que me de una paliza jajajaja

La castaña seguía mirando la escena con la cabeza algo ladeada sin conseguir entender.

\- Y hablando de entrenamiento, ¿qué haces con el gi puesto, Ryoga?- Le pregunto Akane curiosa

\- Es que Ukyo me llamó diciendo que estabas ingresada y salí con lo que llevaba puesto - respondió el artista marcial algo nervioso por la futura reacción de la peliazul.

\- ¿Estabas dando clase? Esta vez fue Ukyo la que le preguntó - ¿Y tus alumnos?

\- Oh, oh… - fue lo que atinó a decir el chico de la bandana

Ahora fueron los tres los que estallaron en carcajadas

\- Por cierto Ryoga, el bombero que me salvó vino a visitarme, es también artista marcial y creemos que has competido contra él cuando estuviste en China. Además es amigo de Ukyo de la infancia. ¿no te parece un gran coincidencia?

¿Qué era lo que él estaba viendo en Akane? Ese cambio en su mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos, como soñadores, como... ¿enamorados? Imposible, sólo lo había visto una vez. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Por qué había conseguido en horas lo que él llevaba años ansiando y que jamás podrá conseguirlo? Ni siquiera la sonrisa era la misma que le dirigía a él, era una cargada de ilusión, admiración, ¿amor?

\- Ahhh pues tal vez… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ranma Saotome - otra vez ese brillo en los ojos, había pronunciado su nombre dejando escapar un leve suspiro, quizá imperceptible para ella pero sí para los que estaban en la sala.

\- " _Espera, ¿había dicho Ranma Saotome_ _?"_ Pensó Ryoga - ¿¡Ranma Saotome!? De pronto se puso rígido y apretó los puños

\- ¿Lo conoces? Dijeron Ukyo y Akane a la vez

\- Que si lo conozco….- murmuró el chico casi rechinando los dientes - competí contra él en tres ocasiones, siempre nos encontrábamos en la final y siempre me quedaba en segundo puesto. ¡Es un ególatra y un prepotente! Nunca me dijiste que lo conocías Ukyo. Ryoga la miró de reojo con un tono acusador

\- Hace años que no veo a Ranma ni se de él, me lo encontré en el incendio y gracias a que estaba allí, Akane está viva. Esta vez fue Ukyo la que miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ryoga.

\- Entonces le daré las gracias si lo vuelvo a ver - dijo el chico moreno con rencor

\- Ahhh, Ranma es el chico del que me hablabas después de tus torneos…- Akane empezó a recordar las conversaciones que había tenido con Ryoga cuando regresaba de las competiciones. Tenía que calmarlo porque llegaba hecho una furia. La verdad que su amigo, en ese momento su novio, tenía muy mal carácter al perder.

\- Pues va a competir en el torneo de dentro de tres semanas, así que tendrás oportunidad de revancha - dijo Akane emocionada

\- ¿Va a participar? Hace tiempo que no está en el circuito de las competiciones, será interesante volver a verlo….- A la vez que lo decía se golpeaba un puño con la palma de su otra mano.

\- Bueno, chicos ya no puedo ausentarme más del restaurante así que me voy. ¿Akane estás bien? Si no es así siempre puedo llamar diciendo que hoy no voy, para algo soy la dueña - exclamó orgullosa. La verdad es que Ukyo había trabajado mucho y ahora tenía dos restaurantes repartidos por Tokio

\- Estoy perfectamente, de verdad, hoy sé que no me van a permitir pero mañana me doy el alta voluntaria. No puedo estar más tiempo postrada sin hacer nada - soplaba Akane su flequillo con frustración pues odiaba sentir que no estaba haciendo nada útil.

\- Más te vale que te cuides o tendré que hacerlo yo - amenazó Ryoga muy serio

Akane tragó saliva y Ukyo decidió que ya no quería seguir viendo esa escenita. Había sido gradualmente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que enamorar del chico que no le hacía caso? Primero Ranma y ahora Ryoga. Parecía su destino cruel, así que decidió despedirse de una buena vez

\- Espera Ukyo, me voy contigo, ¿te vendría muy mal acercarme al gimnasio? Creo que hoy tendré bronca asegurada jeje

\- Eh… N-no me v-viene mal...yo te acerco respondió Ukyo nerviosa

Akane conocía los sentimientos de su amiga aunque ella no le hubiera confesado nada, suponía que por el pasado que tenía con él y porque se notaba que Ryoga aun seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia ella. Esperaba hacer de Celestina de esos dos, conocía a Ryoga y sabía que todavía la amaba pero no veía que Ukyo le fuera del todo indiferente. ¿Qué hacer? Ya se le ocurriría algo como se llamaba Akane Tendo.

\- ¡Nos os preocupéis por mí! Ojalá pudiera ponerme a atender a mis pacientes ahora mismo. Además Kasumi y Tofu vendrán en media hora. Cualquier novedad os llamo, lo prometo.

\- Está bien, me paso esta tarde a verte, además Asami me dijo que me daría una copia de sus llaves. Qué buena es acogiéndonos, no tenía ganas de estar en una cutre habitación de motel mientras reforman nuestro piso.

\- Asami y yo estudiamos juntas en la Universidad y empezamos a trabajar las dos en este hospital el mismo día. La verdad que se ha convertido en una más de mis hermanas, junto contigo Ukyo - Akane tenía suerte de las personas que se habían cruzado en su vida, al menos con las chicas porque con los chicos era distinto. Desde pequeña tuvo que librarse de más de un chico que la incordiaba y la incomodaba, con la adolescencia todo empeoró, ¿qué les pasaba a los chicos? A ella no le gustaba ser grosera o maleducada pero eran demasiado insistentes, menos mal que Ryoga no era así y siempre estaba a su lado para quitarle de encima a quien osara molestarla. Quizá por eso Akane confundió la amistad y gratitud que sentía por él, con amor. ¿Por qué lo dejó estar tres años? Porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amigo y se sentía muy agusto junto a él.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde en un dojo del centro dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo acababan su entrenamiento agotados y tumbados en el tatami.

\- He de reconocer que no has perdido tu toque Mousse, aunque ya te dije que te tumbaría en un abrir y cerrar los ojos - Decía Ranma con su habitual tono de suficiencia

\- ¿ De qué hablas Saotome? Te he dado más guerra de la que pensabas, aunque he de reconocer que estoy fuera de forma. A partir de ahora volveré a entrenar contigo

\- Eso sí te deja tu prometida jajajaja

\- Al revés, en nuestro pueblo las mujeres buscan hombres fuertes para tener una buena descendencia. Sabes que somos una de las tribus más poderosas de toda China.

\- Sí sí lo sé…más de una paisana tuya intentó "cazarme" para que le dejara una prole de chicos y chicas fuertes y robustos, " _incluyendo a tu prometida"…_ pensó Ranma.

Ranma conoció a Mousse en uno de los viajes de entrenamiento que éste hacía con su padre. Desde que era pequeño recuerda que pasaban largas temporadas fuera de su casa, pasó hambre, frío, no se había podido relacionar con chicos y chicas de su edad porque no se quedaban mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, a excepción de Ukyo ya que si que pasaron dos años en la misma aldea y regresaban a pasar temporadas ya más cortas de vez en cuando. Ahí se forjó la amistad con su "amigo" hasta que se enteró que era una chica… al principio no sabía cómo tratarla, ella actuaba raro. Se le quedaba mirando fijamente parpadeando muy rápido, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a ocasionar un huracán, le llegó a confesar que estaba enamorada de él. Ranma reconocía que se había convertido en una chica atractiva pero no lograba verla de otra manera que no fuera como su colega. Ukyo al principio se alejó de él pero un día volvió a ser la de siempre e hizo que Ranma suspirara de alivio. Echaba de menos a su amiga.

Su padre le hizo pasar un calvario, lo que más le echaba en cara era las largas separaciones de su madre. Lo único que le agradecía al viejo es que gracias a lo que le hizo pasar, ahora era el mejor y lo iba a volver a demostrar en el torneo de dentro de tres semanas. Lo iba a hacer delante de Akane. La razón por la cual nunca habló con Mousse de las "atenciones " que su prometida intentaba dedicarle y digo intentaba porque Ranma salía despavorido en cuanto ella se acercaba lo más mínimo, era porque su madre le aconsejó que si se metía en medio de una pareja, ya siendo incluso para proteger a su amigo, al final el que saldría mal sería él. Ranma como buen hijo hizo caso a su madre pero si alguna vez veía que ocurría otra situación rara por parte de Shampoo le daría igual todo y hablaría con Mousse. Él era su amigo y no le dejaría que hiciera el tonto por una mujer, a él ya lo habían engañado y siempre dijo que preferiría que alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes que seguir haciendo el bobo. Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos cambiaron de encontrarse en China a que la cara de ella ocupara toda su mente; sus ojos color chocolate tan expresivos, tan llenos de vida, le miraban de una forma como nadie le había mirado nunca, sus labios…. ahhh…sus labios, finos y rosados perfectos para él. Se sonrojó al recordar como el tiempo que había estado con su chica en llamas apenas pudo apartar sus ojos de ellos. Quería probarlos, moderlos, lo quería todo de ella. Nada más tomarla en brazos para sacarla del edificio sintió como una electricidad recorría su cuerpo, como nacía en él un instinto de protección como nunca había sentido por nadie, y cuando ella abrió los ojos y la vio sana y salva fue como si por fin el cielo hubiera hecho caso a sus plegarias porque desde que fijó su vista en ella supo que esa mujer iba a ser especial en su vida.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando, Saotome? -Mousse pasaba una mano por delante de la cara de Ranma sin ningún éxito, entonces supo la manera en que su amigo iba a reaccionar, retrocedió el brazo dispuesto a lanzar un puñetazo en la cara del chico de la trenza pero se quedó solo en intento porque con una velocidad que ni el mismo Mousse pudo percibir Ranma rodó en el suelo y se levantó situándose a la espalda de su amigo agarrándole por el cuello.

\- Tendrás que ser mucho más rápido para conseguir que baje la guardia, amigo mío - ahí estaba otra vez, la fanfarronería del gran Ranma Saotome.

\- Era la única forma de que despertaras de tu sueño. ¿Quién es la chica?

\- Ch-chica…. ¿Qué chi-chica? No digas tonterías - Ranma empezó a sudar pero esta vez no por el entrenamiento precisamente

\- Pues por la cara y esa sonrisa de bobo que tenías hace un segundo no creo que fuera por pensar en el sargento Happosai - rió Mousse

\- Déjate de cosas raras y vamos a ducharnos que en breve llegará Shinno a recogernos. Y así Ranma dio por finalizada la conversación.

Media hora después, tres amigos estaban en el bar que había al lado del dojo relajándose de lo que había sido una noche muy larga.

\- No puedo creer que tengáis ganas de entrenar después de la noche tan movida que tuvimos - Shinnosuke les habló a sus dos compañeros.

\- Las artes marciales enganchan, yo no puedo estar un día sin practicar. Son como una droga - esta vez fue Ranma quien habló - Además dentro de poco es el torneo y debo practicar más duro, no hay lugar para el descanso.

\- También es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados Ranma y yo, dado que nos han enseñado y entrenado desde pequeños - ahora era Mousse el que daba su opinión al respecto - y cambiando de tema, ¿por qué tanta prisa esta mañana por irte del parque? Siempre te esperas a que salgamos los demás - preguntó el chino mirando fijamente a Shinnosuke.

De repente el aludido se empezó a poner nervioso, a rascarse la cabeza, a mirar a todos lados - Bueno, yo tenía cosas que hacer por la mañana y quería pasarme antes a ver a la chica que rescatamos

\- Vale, vale pillín ¿a cuál de ellas? Porque te recuerdo que sacamos a varias del edificio.. Mousse sabía perfectamente a quién se refería pero quería hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

\- A la que Ranma rescató en el último momento, os tengo que confesar que me gusta bastante - acabó diciendo el chico de ojos aguamarina

" _Me gusta bastante, me gusta bastante"..._ las palabras de Shinnosuke retumbaban en la cabeza de Ranma. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por una chica y ahora no podía ser suya. ¿Qué broma era esta?

Habría luchado por ella con quien hubiera osado interponerse entre los dos, hasta con los mismísimos Dioses pero no con Shinnosuke…. No sólo era su compañero, no sólo era su amigo, tenía una deuda con él, Shinnosuke le salvó la vida.

Continuará….

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia, espero no decepcionar y que os esté gustando y gracias por los reviews animándome a continuarla. Se avecina triágulo amoroso... no os perdais el siguiente capítulo

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¡Incendio en el antiguo almacén abandonado de los Takahashi! Parece que el fuego se inició en la primera planta. Hay riesgo de que se propague a los almacenes colindantes.

Ranma llevaba un mes en el cuerpo de bomberos de Tokio. Las artes marciales eran su vida pero sentía que le faltaba algo… necesitaba ser útil para la sociedad y su segunda pasión siempre había sido ser bombero. Cuando anunció a sus padres su decisión hubo un gran revuelo en su casa, su madre lo aceptó e incluso se sintió orgullosa de que su hijo sintiera esa necesidad de ayudar al prójimo. Sin duda era un hombre entre hombres; no tan bien se lo tomó su padre, que el futuro que deseaba para su hijo era que participara en todos los torneos que pudiera para poder embolsarse una buena suma de dinero y asegurarse la jubilación. Más que un hijo lo veía como la gallina de los huevos de oro.

\- ¿Bombero? ¿Me quieres decir entonces para qué te he entrenado tanto? Te he llevado a los mejores lugares para que te conviertas en un gran artista marcial ¡Para que el mundo sepa que eres el mejor, entre todos esos enclenques que existen por ahí! Decía Genma Saotome moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

\- ¡Yo no te pedí que me alejaras de mi madre! Podías haberme entrenado en casa perfectamente. Replicaba Ranma malhumorado con un puño y un pie adelantado mirando a su padre fijamente a los ojos en plan desafiante.

\- ¡Hijo ingrato!¡Tu destino era ser el más reconocido dentro del estilo libre! Todos mis esfuerzos para nada - Gemma se puso un brazo tapando sus ojos y llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Yo elijo mi propio destino viejo, nunca voy a dejar las artes marciales pero ya no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¡Muy Bien! Pues a partir de ahora no tengo hijo, así que vete de mi vista!

\- ¡Perfecto! De todas formas no pensaba quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo. Me iré a Tokio, estudiaré como nunca y me sacaré una plaza. ¡Y nunca me volverás a ver!

\- Ranma, hijo…. ¿estarás bien? - habló Nodoka Saotome muy preocupada por su retoño y con tristeza de que las cosas acabaran así entre padre e hijo.

\- Mamá siempre serás bien recibida en mi hogar, pero cuando vengas de visita no traigas al bueno para nada de tu marido.

\- ¡Es lo que me faltaba por oír! ¡Fuera de mi casa! - Gritó Genma Saotome a su ya no hijo.

Así que Ranma cumplió con lo que dijo, se alquiló un pequeño apartamento que pagaba con el dinero que ganó de sus victorias en los torneos de China y se apuntó a una academia. A Ranma nunca se le dieron bien los estudios pero a pesar de lo complicado del temario todo se le quedaba grabado a fuego. Parece que si algo le motivaba no era tan tonto como le decían en la escuela. Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

Y allí estaba él, camino a su primer gran incendio.

Había hecho buenas migas con un muchacho castaño de ojos aguamarina llamado Shinnosuke, él ya llevaba 2 años en el cuerpo y estaba aprendiendo mucho a su lado.

Ranma enseguida destacó en el equipo, su sargento vio en él un diamante en bruto que faltaba pulir, tanto como bombero como artemarcialista y él se encargaría de ello.

Llegaron al almacén, Daisuke era el jefe de equipo en esa ocasión, colocó a todos en sus puestos, Shinnosuke y Ranma entraron al edificio para comprobar que no había nadie. El almacén estaba en pésimas condiciones, las llamas se avivaron más rápido debido a la madera podrida que envolvía todo el habitáculo.

Se veían llamas en el techo que se iban acercando peligrosamente hacia ellos.

\- ¡Todo despejado Ranma, salgamos para que puedan empezar con la extinción! -Shinnosuke se dirigió a su compañero

\- ¡De acuerdo! Salgamos por allí, parece la salida más cercana y segura - le contestó Ranma.

Apenas podían ver a causa de tanto humo que empezaba a acumularse, Ranma aceleró el paso y se separó de su compañero unos metros.

\- ¡Ranma, ¿dónde estás?! - no obtenía respuesta… reconocía que su nuevo amigo era muy pero muy bueno, pero no tenía experiencia para prever lo que el fuego podía hacer en cada momento.

De pronto vislumbró una sombra a la derecha de su posición, miró hacia arriba y vio como una de las vigas que sostenía el edificio estaba a punto de derrumbarse encima de su compañero.

\- ¡Novato, sal de ahí! - Gritó Shinnosuke a Ranma mientras corría hacia él.

\- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames nova…! - de repente Ranma sintió un fuerte empujón que lo lanzó por los aires, Shinnosuke iba detrás y un segundo después una viga ardiendo se desplomó justo donde él se encontraba hacía apenas unos instantes.

Cuando Shinnosuke cayó después de apartar a Ranma de una muerte segura sintió como algo se le clavaba en el costado izquierdo pero no podía pararse...el almacén parecía a punto de derrumbarse, así que Ranma y él corrieron hacia la salida.

\- Uff por un pelo, muchas gracias Shinno, te debo la vida - su compañero no le contestaba por lo que dijo en un tono más altivo - cuando alguien te da las gracias los mínimo que debes hacer es….- la cara de Ranma de repente se puso pálida, su amigo estaba tumbado con la mano puesta en su costado y con una mueca de puro dolor en su rostro, apretaba los dientes a más no poder.

Ranma se acercó rápido a él, quitó la mano de Shinnosuke del costado para comprobar que estaba sangrando.

\- ¡Qué venga un médico! ¡Mi compañero está herido! ¡Resiste Shinnosuke! Ranma miraba hacia todos lados cuando vio a Mousse venir corriendo acompañado de dos personas.

\- Soy el Doctor Matsuo, a partir de ahora nos encargamos nosotros, ¿dónde está la camilla? ¡hay q trasladar a este hombre a urgencias ya!

\- Doctor ¿puedo acompañar a mi compañero en la ambulancia, por favor? - Realmente le daba igual la respuesta de ese médico, Shinnosuke había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo y ni por asomo iba a dejarlo sólo.

\- Está bien, pero no interfiera en nuestro trabajo o no tendré ningún reparo en sacarlo de la ambulancia.

\- Tiene mi palabra - Y Ranma Saotome era un hombre de honor

.

.

.

\- Hola, soy el Doctor Ishida, el cirujano de turno, escuché por radio un poco pero por favor presénteme al paciente.

\- Soy el Doctor Matsuo de urgencias. Tenemos un varón de 25 años de edad que cae desde un metro de altura siendo atravesado en flanco izquierdo por objeto punzocortante, frecuencia cardíaca 140 latidos por minuto, saturación de oxígeno de 86%

\- Preparen el quirófano, tipen y crucen sangre para transfusión, el muchacho tuvo estallamiento traumático por la caída y la perforación del bazo, procederemos a extirparlo.

Ranma miraba de un doctor a otro sin entender nada de lo que le había pasado a Shinnosuke, estaba muy nervioso y como siempre su impulsividad habló por él - ¿Me puede decir alguien qué demonios le pasa a mi compañero?

\- Oh, disculpe joven. Vamos a extraer el bazo al paciente que es el centro del sistema inmune, es decir, tu amigo se va a quedar un poco desvalido frente a infecciones y bacterias pero sobrevivirá y podrá seguir su vida prácticamente sin cambios, así que no te angusties - Y diciendo esto último se alejó dando una pequeña palmada en la espalda del pelinegro.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil, ni en diez vidas podría pagarle lo que hizo por él...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente, no había vuelto a saber nada de Ranma Saotome aunque sí de su compañero Shinnosuke. Al día siguiente de la visita de ambos y antes de pedirse el alta voluntaria, le llegó un ramo de flores con una nota que decía: si estas flores son bonitas, más lo es tu sonrisa, Shinnosuke.

La nota era bastante cursi pero el detalle era el detalle.

Sinceramente hubiera preferido que esas flores fueran de parte de cierto bombero de cabello negro azabache trenzado, ojos azules como el mar donde no le importaría naufragar, labios carnosos donde tampoco le importaría perderse, brazos fuertes donde se sintió protegida del mundo…. Akane meneó la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos. Era algo normal que no supiera de él, era demasiado perfecto para que se fijara en ella.

De todas formas allí estaba, plantada frente al parque de bomberos con una caja llena de dorayakis para agradecer a aquellos hombres el haberla salvado de una muerte segura y de paso poder ver de nuevo a Ranma…

\- Disculpen, estoy buscando a Ranma Saotome - ¿saben si trabaja hoy? Preguntó Akane con la cara roja como un tomate a Hiroshi y Daisuke que eran los que se encontraban en ese momento en el patio.

\- ¡Qué suerte tiene Ranma! Siempre vienen a verlo las mujeres más guapas - dijo Hiroshi con la boca abierta al tener ante él a la chica más bonita que había visto en la vida.

Akane juntó el entrecejo al escuchar aquellas palabras de esos chicos, ¿acaso Ranma era un mujeriego? Lo mejor era pensar que era popular.

\- Aunque desde luego ninguna le llega a la altura de las zapatillas señorita….

\- Akane Tendo - dijo algo molesta, más que halagada se sintió bastante estúpida. Pues claro que iban a verlo mujeres, ¿acaso había pensado que ese chico podía pasar desapercibido para el resto de las féminas de Tokio? no quería que esos hombres pensaran que era una tonta más suspirando por él así que dijo lo que realmente podría sacarla del apuro - Soy la chica a la que el bombero Saotome rescató hace cuatro días.

\- ¡Es verdad! Sentimos no haberla reconocido, nos alegra que esté tan bien….- Los dos la miraron de arriba a abajo, Akane se empezó a sentir "algo" incómoda.

\- Venga con nosotros, le indicaremos donde puede esperar a Ranma - a Daisuke se le ocurrió una idea para reírse de su compañero.

\- Quédese justo aquí señorita Tendo

\- Pueden llamarme Akane

\- Muy bien Akane, yo soy Daisuke y él es mi compañero Hiroshi. ¡Encantados! - dijeron al unísono

Akane vio como los chicos se perdían tras la puerta donde la habían llevado y en menos de un minuto volvió a verlos salir corriendo y alejándose por el pasillo con ropa entre las manos.

\- ¡Akane, Ranma saldrá enseguida! - Gritó Daisuke sin mirar atrás

Akane miraba sin entender nada, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre que sólo portaba una pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura y cubriendo levemente su masculinidad empezó a pegar gritos como un poseído - ¡Me habéis cortado el agua y os habéis llevado mi ropa, malditos! ¡Esto no quedará así! - Gritaba Ranma que no veía dónde iba ni quien tenía delante puesto que no había podido aclararse y tenía jabón en los ojos.

Akane se había quedado tan de piedra que no atinó a quitarse de en medio cuando vio a Ranma acercarse directo hacia ella y pasó lo inevitable. Ranma tropezó con Akane y del impulso cayó hacia atrás con él encima, el grito de ella puso al chico de la trenza en alerta, la rodeó con sus brazos y giró para que cayera sobre él antes de tocar el suelo y que no se hiciera daño. Estando los dos tumbados en el suelo Ranma se quitó el jabón de los ojos y entonces la vio.. vio a su pequeño tormento, la chica que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, la chica que no podía tener….

\- A...Aka...Akane… ¿qué haces aquí? - La proximidad de ella hacía que los nervios de él estuvieran en su máximo esplendor. Sentir todo su cuerpo, sus pechos aplastados contra sus pectorales bien entrenados, otra vez esos ojos, esa boca… esto no podía ser sano. No para su juicio que estaba a punto de ser roto por ella.

\- Yo… yo… traje Dorayakis para agradecerte, agradeceros el haberme salvado - Akane quería moverse pero le era imposible. Se había quedado totalmente rígida, su cercanía la estaba volviendo loca… sus pectorales duros como una roca, sus brazos seguían rodeando su pequeña cintura, sus ojos, algo enrojecidos por el jabón, su cabello mojado por el agua y esas gotas revoltosas resbalando por su cara, por su cuerpo… hasta que realmente se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se hallaban y sacó su orgullo a relucir - ¿Puedes hacer el favor de soltarme para que pueda levantarme? - Le dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo no he visto que hayas hecho nada para soltarte, igual te gusta estar así - a Ranma le encantó verla molesta, sabía que no debía pero no podía parar.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿¡Qué te crees, que soy una de esas chicas que vienen a verte babeando por ti!? - Akane estaba roja de furia, ¿Qué se había pensado ese engreído? Por fin Ranma aflojó su agarre con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, cosa que la enfureció todavía más hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie.

\- Uy, no pensé que fueras celosa - Ranma se lo estaba pasando en grande, era de lo más divertido verla así.

\- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! - ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba a ese chico? No paraba de reírse de ella.

\- Veo que ya has encontrado a Ranma, Akane - en ese momento aparecieron Daisuke, Hiroshi y Mousse riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien porque hoy es vuestro último día en la tierra! - Bramó Ranma quitando de las manos de Daisuke su ropa y adentrándose de nuevo en el baño.

\- Pero ha merecido la pena jajajajaja - los tres compañeros estaban a punto de caer al suelo muertos de risa.

\- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Ha sido una broma de mal gusto! - Ahora fue Akane la que intervino con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

De repente los tres chicos callaron y se cuadraron como si estuvieran delante de su sargento - Lo sentimos, acepta nuestras disculpas por favor - dijeron Daisuke e Hiroshi a la vez.

Una vez terminó de ducharse y vestirse se dirigió a la cocina donde habían llevado a Akane. Al entrar la vio sentada riendo a carcajadas debido a uno de los famosos chistes de Daisuke. ¿En qué momento pensó que enojada se veía adorable? Era mucho mejor su sonrisa. Se recriminó mentalmente, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos derivasen por esos derroteros.

\- ¿Ya está el desayuno? Ranma se acercó a la mesa y cogió uno de los dorayakis que había traído Akane - Mmmm qué ricos, ¿los has hecho tú? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica.

\- No, los he comprado de camino al parque. Yo no soy muy buena cocinera….- De repente Akane entristeció.

\- Bah, seguro que no es para tanto - no sabía por qué pero Ranma necesitaba decirle algo para animarla, esa carita triste lo estaba matando.

\- ¡Ohhh pero qué chica tan hermosa! - El sargento Happosai entró en la cocina con Shinnosuke al lado y se olvidó de donde se encontraba para sacar su verdadero yo. Saltó en dirección a la chica con los brazos extendidos. A Akane se le descompuso la cara conforme veía que ese viejo pervertido se le aproximaba. En menos de un segundo Ranma se posicionó entre su sargento y su chica en llamas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu sargento y sensei? - Happosai empezó a llorar y a girar cuál croqueta por el suelo. Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de los presentes.

\- ¡Sargento, ¿no se da cuenta de dónde está? - Le gritó Ranma. En ese momento Happosai se puso de pie , tosió en su puño cerrado aclarando su voz y se presentó.

\- Disculpe señorita, soy el sargento Happosai, encantado de conocerla.

\- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Akane Tendo - se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Ho-hola Akane, ¿qué tal estás? No esperaba verte por aquí - Shinnosuke no apartaba los ojos de ella mientras se acercaba.

\- Hola Shinnosuke, os traje el desayuno. Un pequeñísimo agradecimiento por lo que hicisteis por mí. Por cierto, muchas gracias por las flores, eran muy bonitas -

-"¿ _Flores? Así que Shinnosuke ya ha_ _empezado el cortejo_ _"-_ pensaba Ranma irritado. Él había tomado una decisión pero no podía evitar sentirse ¿celoso?

\- No hay de qué, me alegro que te hayan gustado.

\- ¿Lo que he oído es cierto? ¿Ha venido a vernos una Diosa de ojos preciosos? - Kuno hizo su entrada directo hacia Akane, la tomó de las manos y le volvió a decir - las habladurías esta vez no hacen justicia a tu enorme belleza, dame tu número y así podremos tener una cita en condiciones, no tienes que hacer este teatro para venir a verme -

A Akane se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena de la frente, ¿en serio este equipo era considerado el mejor cuerpo de bomberos de todo Tokio?

\- No, gracias y le agradecería que me soltara las manos

Ranma ya iba derecho a apartar a Kuno de Akane pero Shinnosuke se le adelantó - Emmm Kuno, no tenías que hacer el inventario del camión dos?

\- Cierto, lo siento bella señorita, el deber me llama, pero te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto.

\- Yo espero que no…- Akane reía de forma nerviosa, Ranma soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la cocina.

\- Yo también me retiro, tengo un montón de papeleo pendiente. Señorita Tendo, es usted bienvenida siempre que quiera. Ranma, mañana a las 16h te quiero en el dojo, hay un torneo que preparar - y sin dar lugar a réplica Happosai se fue a su despacho.

\- Después del entrenamiento vendrás al bar,¿verdad Ranma? Mañana llega mi Shampoo y quiero que estéis todos para que la conozcáis. Contigo se sentirá más tranquila, ya que al menos habrá una cara conocida aparte de la mía -

Al pelinegro no le hacía nada de gracia ver a Shampoo, esperaba que en este tiempo y estando prometida fuera una mujer distinta y dedicada exclusivamente a Mousse, porque esta vez si veía algo raro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

\- Pues Mousse, no se si podré. Sabes como son los entrenamientos con el viejo. No se si saldré con muchas ganas…

\- No hay peros que valgan, os quiero a todos allí

\- ¿Quieres venir mañana, Akane? Nos lo pasaremos bien. ¿Habría algún problema Mousse? - preguntó Shinnosuke mirando fijamente a su compañero esperando que se diera cuenta de la excusa que tenía para poder volver a verla.

\- Claro que no, cuantos más estemos mejor. Así no se sentirá rara entre tanto hombre. Me gustaría que hiciera amigas aquí. ¿Qué dices Akane?

\- Yo, no se… trabajo y saldré tarde…- Akane tenía un debate interno. No quería que Shinnosuke pensara que le gustaría ir con él y tampoco quería que Ranma lo pensara. Aunque así tendría una oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

\- Venga, será un ratito sólo. Prometo acompañarte para que no te vuelvas sola y si quieres te recojo también - se notaba el entusiasmo de Shinnosuke a la legua

\- No es necesario, en serio. Me decís donde es y ya me acerco yo - finalmente Akane accedió a ir a conocer a la prometida del chico chino de cabello largo llamado Mousse - En fin, me voy ya que no quiero interrumpiros más.

\- Una chica tan guapa como tú nunca es molestia - dijo Daisuke a Akane con su sonrisa más seductora.

\- ¿Qué pensaría Yuka de esas palabras, Daisuke? - Ranma estaba harto de que todo el mundo mirara a Akane de esa forma. Si ella fuera suya ya tendrían todos un ojo morado por osar fijarse en ella. Pero no era suya, y jamás lo sería.

\- Ranma, no te atreverías - El chico de cabello rizado empezó a chorrear sudor sin control.

\- jajajajaja se que sólo eres un bocazas que luego no haría nada, tómalo como parte de la venganza por la bromita de la ducha.

\- Te dejamos una toalla, no te quejes - estaba claro que la boca de Daisuke era más grande que la suya.

\- Shinnosuke, el sargento te está buscando - se oyó una voz al otro lado de la cocina.

\- Enseguida voy Taro - se giró para ver a Akane - ya tengo ganas de que llegue mañana, dame tu número y te mando ubicación del bar y la hora a la que estaremos allí - una vez dicho esto y apuntado el móvil de la chica salió de la cocina no sin antes deseando un buen día a la joven.

\- Bueno, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer también. Nos vemos mañana, encantado de conocerte, Akane. ¡Hasta luego! - saludó Mousse muy cortésmente.

\- Ranma te acompañará a la salida - ahora fue Hiroshi el que habló.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué yo? - Por una parte él estaba deseando volver a estar con ella a solas pero por otro lado temía que cuanto más tiempo pasara más le costaría el no luchar por conseguir que esa sonrisa fuera solo para él. Y por Kami como se llamaba Ranma Saotome que no hubiera descansado hasta conseguirlo.

\- Porque ella vino preguntando por ti - Daisuke terminó la frase como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- No hace falta de verdad, se volver sola. Encantada de conoceros a todos - en realidad Akane se molestó por el comentario de Ranma. Estaba claro que se había equivocado pensando que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

\- No voy a dejar que vayas sola, seguro que te metes en algún lío, chica en llamas - Ranma puso su mano en la espalda de la chica y la empujó ligeramente hacia la salida - ¡Ahora nos vemos chicos!

\- Si tanto te molestaba acompañarme ya dije que podía ir sola - no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la humillara.

\- ¿Quieres ir por el camino corto o por el aburrido? - La pregunta de Ranma la descolocó.

\- ¿Camino corto o aburrido? - Akane seguía sin entender lo que le decía el chico de la trenza.

\- Ven - la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la barra de incendios. Una descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo al hacer contacto con la pequeña mano de la chica, ella sintió lo mismo.

Con la rapidez de un guepardo, Ranma se encaramó a la barra y descendió por ella.

\- ¡Venga, baja ya tortuga!

\- Me dan algo de miedo las alturas - Akane miraba hacia abajo con la cara desencajada - Prefiero el camino aburrido.

\- Vamos ya miedica, ¿acaso no confías en mí? Nunca dejaré que te hagas daño, te lo prometo - Y Ranma se dio cuenta de que esa promesa implicaba un sentimiento más profundo de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Está bien… allá voy…- No sabía por qué pero confiaba plenamente en su palabra. Así que sin dudarlo más saltó a la barra y comenzó a descender muy deprisa. El miedo le hizo cerrar los ojos y en seguida sintió como unas manos fuertes sujetaban su fina cintura.

\- Has-has vis-visto como n-no pasa n-nada - al sentir de nuevo la cintura de Akane su fanfarronería se esfumó, tragó saliva y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

\- Gra-gracias ha sido divertido - Akane estaba roja como un tomate.

\- Otro día te subo a la escalera mecánica, así poco a poco superarás ese "algo de miedo " a las alturas - ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo que otro día? - Bueno, mejor que lo haga Shinnosuke, se le da mejor que a mi calmar a la gente - Ranma se rascó la nuca mirando en otra dirección de donde se encontraba la chica.

\- Ah, bueno… no pasa nada - la mirada de Akane volvía a estar triste, ¿acaso ella sentía lo mismo que él? Debía estar equivocado, eso no podía ser, con todo el dolor de su corazón tendría que hacer que ella le diera una oportunidad a su amigo.

\- Pues hasta mañana chica en llamas y no te metas en líos -

\- Hasta mañana, Ranma - se despidió Akane con una sonrisa.

¿Que no se meta en líos?...él ya estaba metido en un gran lío. Le encantaba como quedaba su nombre pronunciado por ella. Y con este pensamiento la vio alejarse del parque de bomberos y de su vida…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, bueno… espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo el encuentro en toalla de este par.

Como siempre agradecer los reviews que me dejáis y la gente que ha empezado a seguir la historia, espero que os esté gustando

A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** decirles que las quiero mucho y vuelvo a recalcar que son mi inspiración en cada capítulo

Un gracias especial a **Hana Note** por ocupar su tiempo en revisar el fic antes de ser publicado

Y sin más me despido, ¿qué pasará cuando llegue Shampoo? ¿seguirá Ranma fiel a su honor o se dejará llevar por sus sentimientos? Ya lo irán descubriendo poco a poco. Un saludo y un abrazo para todos

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

\- ¡Chicos, ya estamos aquí! Sentimos mucho la tardanza, el vuelo venía con retraso - Mousse y su prometida hacían su aparición en el bar acordado, justo el que se encontraba al lado del dojo donde Ranma entrenaba - ¿Y Ranma? ¿Sigue entrenando?

\- Debe estar a punto de llegar, Akane también ha escrito diciendo que venía de camino - comentaba Shinnosuke nervioso por volver a ver a la peliazul.

\- Bueno pues mientras ellos llegan os quiero presentar a mi adorada Shampoo, mi prometida y pronto mi futura esposa - Mousse miraba a su prometida con unos ojitos que bien parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a salir corazones de ellos.

\- ¡Nihao! Shampoo estar muy contenta de conocer compañeros de Mousse.

\- Y los compañeros de Mousse también estamos muy contentos de conocerte - respondió Hiroshi mirando sin mucho disimulo el escotado vestido que llevaba la chica.

\- Ejem… los ojos de mi prometida están más arriba…

\- A sus pies bella señorita, espero que haga de mi compañero el hombre más dichoso de la faz de la tierra - Kuno tomó la mano de Shampoo y la besó cortésmente.

\- Encantados de tenerte en nuestro país, Shampoo. Mousse no paraba de hablar de ti todo el tiempo. Te ha echado mucho de menos - esta vez fue Shinnosuke el que se dirigió a la joven.

\- Oh, sí… se pasaba el día llorando por las esquinas, gritaba tu nombre a los cuatro vientos ¡Mi Shampoo! ¡Qué ganas tengo de verte y de hacerte…- Mousse tapó la boca de su compañero Daisuke, le miró como si le estuviera perdonando la vida y apretando la mandíbula le dijo: - Ya hablaremos más tarde tú y yo, graciosillo

A las afueras del bar llegaba un joven alto, de cabello negro trenzado con cara de pocos amigos, no le hacía nada de gracia esa reunión pero por su amigo Mousse estaba dispuesto a interpretar el papel de su vida. Por Mousse y por Shinnosuke porque lo que peor llevaba no era encontrarse de nuevo con Shampoo, era el volver a ver a su chica en llamas y fingir que no se le paraba el corazón en su presencia.

\- ¡Ánimo! entras, saludas, te tomas un refresco y con la excusa del torneo te vas pronto a casa - el ojiazul se intentaba inculcar valor a sí mismo en voz alta. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del local oyó como alguien lo llamaba. Se giró reconociendo perfectamente esa voz y la vio… llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes tipo ibicenco por encima de las rodillas, unas botas marrones de tacón ancho estilo vaquero y un bolso del mismo color que las botas. Su corto cabello estaba recogido sólo de un lado por un pasador blanco adornado con una florecilla naranja. ¿Acaso había muerto, había ido al cielo y venía a buscarlo un ángel? Si eso era así por Kami que no quería que lo hicieran regresar a la vida.

\- ¡Hola Ranma, siento llegar tarde pero no he podido salir antes del trabajo - Akane llegó al lado de él y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. El joven bombero notó como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca, latía rápido, muy muy rápido. Tanto que pensaba que si se quedaba callado ella podría llegar a escucharlo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los labios de Akane, llevaba un poco de brillo rosado que le daban un aspecto exquisitamente carnoso, como deseaba morderlos y besarlos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Ella empezaba a mirarlo de manera extraña, ¿acaso podría leerle el pensamiento? Así que se obligó a salir de su ensoñamiento.

\- Así que al final has venido, chica en llamas. Sabía que no podías pasar mucho tiempo sin verme - ¿Pero por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿acaso le gustaba provocarla?

Akane frunció el ceño al oír ese comentario - ¿Es que te crees el centro del universo?

\- Pues sí

Desde luego no se esperaba esa respuesta tan directa y egocéntrica por parte del chico, se quedó con la boca abierta pensando que decirle.

\- Cierra esa boquita que te van a entrar moscas - Ranma acercó su mano a la barbilla de la peliazul y con cuidado cerró su boca tragando saliva a su vez. Desde luego no era la forma que hubiera preferido de hacerla callar…- Era una broma, boba y por cierto… estás m-muy gu-guapa - Akane lo miraba embobada, en el fondo le gustaba que la hiciera rabiar. Le recordaba a su sobrino cuando quería llamar su atención. Kasumi siempre le decía que Izuku estaba enamorado de su tía Akane. Con tres añitos que tenía cada vez que la chica iba a visitarlos no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y Akane encantada de que así fuera.

-Muchas gracias - le respondió la peliazul con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.¿Por qué tenía que verse tan adorable? Pensaba el pelinegro con pesar

\- Vamos dentro que seguro nos están poniendo falta - Ranma abrió la puerta del local y haciendo una reverencia dejó que Akane pasara primero - Detrás de usted mi Lady - decía el chico intentando poner acento inglés

\- Con mucho gusto caballero - le respondió Akane siguiendo el juego.

\- Ya era hora de que el gran Ranma Saotome se dignara a iluminarnos con su presencia - Mousse extendió los brazos al cielo como en señal de alabanza

\- No todos tenemos una vida ociosa y aburrida después del trabajo querido amigo

\- ¡Nihao Ranma!¡Shampoo estar muy contenta de volver a verte! - la china se lanzó al cuello de Ranma nada más lo vio aparecer, la cara del chico de la trenza era todo un poema.

\- Hola Shampoo, bienvenida - mientras decía esto cogía los brazos de la chica y se la quitaba de encima sutilmente.

\- ¿Quién ser tú? ¿Acaso ser novia de Ranma? - Shampoo miró a Akane de arriba a abajo

\- No, no… me llamo Akane Tendo. Soy sólo una amiga.

\- Yo invité a Akane - Shinnosuke se acercó a la chica, la cogió de la mano y la alejó unos metros de donde estaba. Ranma no perdía detalle de los hechos, respiró profundo y como se dijo al entrar haría el papel de su vida - ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta? venga que estoy sediento, hoy el sargento me ha hecho llorar sudor.

La reunión iba viento en popa, los chicos integraron rápido a las dos nuevas miembros del grupo, contaban anécdotas de sus rescates, de las bromas que se hacían, especialmente de la última que le hicieron a cierto chico pelinegro … Shinnosuke no parecía estar pasándolo bien con esa última broma. Ranma conocía a su amigo, le había cambiado la expresión del rostro, parecía pensativo y algo molesto así que decidió que era hora de irse a casa. Ya había aguantado bastante todas las atenciones que su compañero le dedicaba a la chica de sus sueños.

\- Bueno chicos, cuando vuelva del baño me voy a casa que si hoy ha sido un entrenamiento duro, el de mañana será infernal

\- Eres un aguafiestas Saotome, sabes de sobra que vas a ganar el torneo, quédate un poco más - decía Mousse sin ninguna esperanza por convencerlo.

\- Bueno, eso está por ver…Ryoga lleva entrenando duro mucho tiempo - Akane miró a Ranma desafiante y con media sonrisa juguetona.

\- Ja, dile a tu querido amigo Ryoga que vaya preparándose, a lo sumo , para un segundo puesto - ya tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él y demostrarle a Akane quien era el mejor.

\- Tú eres el que tendrías que haberte ido ya -saltó de repente Daisuke dirigiéndose a su amigo Mousse - si yo llevara meses sin ver a mi chica os hubiera mandado a todos a volar hace tiempo

-Daisuke ¿seguro que quieres llegar vivo a tu próximo cumpleaños? - Decía Mousse esta vez más divertido que molesto.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

\- Enseguida regreso chicos - Ranma se dirigió hacia el baño sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo siguió, tan absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Querer irte tan pronto? Shampoo echar de menos a Ranma - la china le dio un pellizco a Ranma en el trasero. Éste pegó un salto que casi se queda en el techo pegado.

\- ¡Shampoo, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?! No vuelvas a tocarme.

\- No volver a tocarte o ¿qué?¿Es que no te alegras de ver a Shampoo?

\- Por supuesto que no, quizá en el pasado me he callado tus "acosos" pero no voy a consentir que mi amigo eche a perder su vida por una chica como tú. Él está enamorado y parece que sólo lo usas a tu conveniencia.

\- Tú no decir nada a Mousse porque si hacer, Shampoo decir que Ranma intentar aprovecharse de una chica indefensa como yo… ¿A quién creer Mousse? ¿A ti o a futura esposa que conoce desde niños?

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa chica no sólo no había cambiado nada, es que había empeorado. Tenía que hacer algo pero ahora mismo estaba atado de pies y manos. Por supuesto que Mousse creería a su prometida….

\- Eres una arpía - Ranma apretó los dientes al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- No provocar a Shampoo y todos en paz. Ahora irme con mi amado antes de que él venir a buscarme - la chica deslizó su mano suavemente y muy despacio por el fuerte pecho del ojiazul.

Ranma ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Con suerte no tendría que ver demasiado a la china loca. Volvió donde estaban sus compañeros y sin pararse más de la cuenta se despidió hasta verlos en el trabajo. Al salir del bar inhaló aire con fuerza, lo sostuvo un rato en los pulmones y luego exhaló.

La puerta del local se abrió dejando salir a Akane del mismo.

-¿Te ha pasado algo? Te he visto muy callado ahí dentro

\- Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansado. ¿Te has divertido?

\- Sí, son todos muy amables y simpáticos. La novia de Mousse me miraba algo raro pero supongo que también estará exhausta del viaje.

\- Supongo…" _más le vale que no se ponga_ _tonta contigo porque no respondo" -_ pensaba el pelinegro - ¿Ya te vas a casa? Si es así dile a Shinnosuke que te acompañe, es tarde y no es bueno que una chica ande sola por la ciudad a estas horas.

\- No hace falta que me acompañe nadie, Ryoga dijo que me recogería y nos reuniríamos con Ukyo en su local del centro. Lo raro es que no haya llegado ya, le mandé la ubicación del bar, dijo que conocía el sitio pero con lo despistado que es seguro se ha perdido. Lo estoy llamando y no me da señal.

\- ¿Ese Ryoga... es algo más que un amigo? Lo mencionas mucho - se podía notar el tono malhumorado de Ranma al hablar del amiguito de su diosa.

\- Para nada, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Para mi es como si fuera mi hermano mayor…

A Ranma no le convencía esa explicación pero si seguía con ese tipo de preguntas acabaría dejando entrever sus celos. Sí, odiaba que fuera así pero estaba celoso. Debía alejarse de ella, no podía continuar así.

\- Pues tu "hermano" se ha olvidado de recogerte así que mejor que te acerque Shinno a casa.

\- ¿Por qué esa insistencia en que sea él quién me lleve? Yo me valgo solita para ir y venir donde me plazca.

\- Porque creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. A él le gustas, ¿sabes? Es una gran persona, trabajador, buen compañero, si fuera alguno de los demás te diría que ellos no te convienen.

\- ¿Y si fueras tú? - una simple pregunta que podría cambiar las cosas.

Aquella pregunta lo dejó totalmente descolocado. ¿Es que estaba insinuando que él le gustaba? Seguramente lo estaría malinterpretando, aún así no quería correr el riesgo de sentirse el hombre más tonto sobre la tierra, sólo por haber confundido las palabras, que muy dentro de él, rogaban que fueran ciertas.

\- Yo soy el que menos te convendría, no me gustan las ataduras. Nos divertiríamos mucho pero se acabaría pronto, tú sabes, soy uno de esos que juegan, se divierten para luego desechar. Shinnosuke es un tío legal, si fuera tú, intentaría conocerlo, él si te conviene.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que mientes fatal? - A Ranma empezó a cambiarle el color de la cara - Pero no te preocupes, si insistes tanto en lo genial que es tu amigo le daré una oportunidad y puede que él y yo en un futuro seamos algo, todo gracias a ti, Ranma.

Akane se sentía rechazada y humillada, ella había notado algo en Ranma; se jactaba de leer muy bien a las personas pero quizá, al proyectar ella misma sus sentimientos los había malinterpretado y para colmo no hacía más que arrojarla a los brazos de su amigo. Pues perfecto, tan bien se lo había vendido y visto que su bombero hacia lo imposible por alejarla de su lado, que se prometió intentarlo con Shinnosuke. Sí que parecía un buen chico, además de ser muy guapo. Aún así le comenzaron a aguar los ojos.

Ranma sintió como si cogieran sus intestinos y les hicieran un nudo. ¿Eso era lo que quería, verdad? Así saldaba la deuda con Shinnosuke, era cruel pero tenía que ser así. Seguro que tarde o temprano se olvidaría de Akane o al menos eso esperaba porque pensar en ellos juntos hacía que quisiera ir a destrozar la ciudad a punta de puñetazos.

\- Buena chica, no te arrepentirás - y dicho esto se puso el casco y subió raudo a su moto Honda Shadow color negro - Cuídate, chica en llamas…

\- Igualmente, Ranma - y lo vio irse a toda velocidad calle abajo.

La noche no había sido como ella esperaba, se limpió una lágrima que caía por sus mejillas y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en el local. Esa noche se autoimpondría una tarea, olvidarse de él y sólo pedía al cielo que fuera rápido para no sufrir por aquel hombre pero ¿a quien mentía? Ya estaba perdida por él.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

Bueno, bueno… parece que Akane va a darle una oportunidad a Shinnosuke. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero os haya gustado, se que ha sido corto. Intentaré alargarlos un poco más.

Y como siempre muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, realmente me hacen mucha ilusión. Especialmente el de **SHOJORANKO** porque soy una gran fan y seguidora de Doco! Me volví loca cuando lo vi y ayer con su actualización. Espero no decepcionar a nadie con mi fic, como dije es el primero que escribo.

De nuevo gracias a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** que se muestran muy entusiastas cuando actualizo primero para ellas, así me dan sus opiniones: **Leslie, Carina, Susana** , **Linda, Geraldine, Lulú, Juany, Karito y mi Stark (Lily)**. Las adoro!

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo fuerte

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la reunión de bienvenida de la prometida de Mousse, seis compañeros llegaban exhaustos después de haber pasado doce horas "excarcelando" gente que se había quedado atrapada en un accidente múltiple. Algo muy terrible para una persona común y sin experiencia.

\- ¡Por fin en el parque! Pensaba que no íbamos a acabar nunca - Hiroshi tiraba su chaqueta y el casco de mala manera en su taquilla.

\- No te quejes tanto, Hiroshi. Has sido el que más se ha reído al ver a Ranma corriendo asustado, cuando ha visto que en el transporting del Nissan rojo había un gato, de verdad fue muy chistoso ver aquello - Daisuke lloraba de la risa al recordar el momento.

\- ¡No le veo la gracia!, esos animales vienen del mismísimo infierno. No sabéis lo que me hicieron pasar cuando era pequeño - A Ranma le dio un escalofrío sólo de pensar en el pequeño gatito que había tenido que rescatar esa mañana.

\- Pero si era un bebé de dos meses, ¿qué crees que te iba a hacer? - Mousse también se unió a las risas de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Eres una vergüenza para el cuerpo, Saotome! Parecías una niñita asustada - Kuno estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de la situación.

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuán niñita puedo ser, Kuno? - Ranma avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia él.

\- Vale, vale ya está bien. Tengamos la fiesta en paz - Shinnosuke se interpuso entre Kuno y su amigo - Todos estamos cansados y aún tenemos otras doce horas de guardia por delante, así que mejor hagamos otra cosa que no sea discutir.

\- Está bien, no quiero peleas. Y cambiando de tema….¿cómo te va con la preciosa señorita Tendo? Pobrecita, seguro pensó que yo era inalcanzable y se conformó contigo.

\- Es verdad, cuéntanos cabrón con suerte. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? - preguntó Daisuke sin rodeos.

Ranma comenzó a tensarse, no tenía ganas de escuchar esa conversación. Desde que la dejó en la puerta del local no había vuelto a tener contacto con ella, pensaba que le resultaría más fácil olvidarla pero nada más lejos que su triste realidad amorosa. Cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba saber que Shinnosuke estaba con la chica que pensó estaba destinada para él.

\- Pues… sólo nos hemos besado….- Shinnosuke no podía ocultar su sonrisa mientras hablaba de ella.

\- Uhhhhhh, ¿Y qué tal besa? - Daisuke e Hiroshi hablaron a la vez.

\- Chicos, no preguntéis intimidades. Eso es algo entre Akane y Shinnosuke - Mousse interfirió por su amigo. Además se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Ranma.

\- Bueno… ella… no parece muy cómoda… supongo que hasta que coja confianza, pero me encanta su forma de ser.

\- ¡Eso es porque no sabes besar! - Daisuke se cayó de la silla de la risa que le dio.

\- Eres insufrible, Dai… no se como te aguanta tu novia - Shinnosuke lo miraba molesto.

\- Eso es porque soy un amante genial, cuando queráis os doy una clase teórica - decía el chico de cabello rizado soplando sobre sus uñas para a continuación frotarlas en su hombro.

\- En fin, mañana por la tarde quiero llevarla al parque de atracciones. Me han hablado de la nueva noria. Es la más grande de Asia y cuando estemos arriba…

\- No es buena idea subirla a la noria - Ranma habló en un tono más seco y frío del que hubiera querido ¿acaso le dolía?

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - Shinnosuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque le tiene algo de miedo a las alturas, así que si quieres que ella se divierta evita ese tipo de atracciones - Y dando media vuelta salió de la estancia dejando a sus compañeros bastante sorprendidos por la actitud distante que había optado el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Saotome? - Kuno parecía estar pasándolo en grande.

\- Emmm chicos, si me disculpais Ranma dijo que iba al gimnasio antes de ducharse. Yo también necesito hacer ejercicio. Tengo los músculos entumecidos - y sin más Mousse salió detrás de su amigo.

Cuando Mousse entró en el gimnasio que tenían en el parque de bomberos, encontró a Ranma golpeando y dando patadas sin piedad al saco de boxeo.

\- El saco ha debido de ofenderte mucho, porque lo estás machacando, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar Mousse, así que si quieres ser útil sujétame el saco.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a que me rompas una costilla? Este cuerpo debe estar perfecto para cuando lleve a mi Shampoo al altar. Y ahora en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas dos semanas que no te reconozco. Estás irascible, todo te molesta, pareces enfadado con el mundo. Pareces otro y no mi amigo, el que siempre está alegre.

-¡Es que estoy enfadado con el mundo! Parece que haga lo que haga todo se pone en mi contra. Algo malo he debido de hacer en mi vida anterior para que todo me salga del revés - Y estalló…

\- ¿Es Akane, cierto?

\- ¿Q-qué? no sé de qué me hablas...

\- Sí que lo sabes, aquel día que te pregunté después del entrenamiento quien era la chica en la que pensabas, era ella...a mi no puedes engañarme. No sé por qué motivo no luchaste por ella. Ya no eres el guerrero que tanto he admirado siempre.

\- Las cosas no son tan simples - Ranma ni siquiera se esforzó en negar nada, ya era un libro abierto para todo el mundo al parecer, aún más si de su amigo se trataba.

\- Ella no buscaba a Shinnosuke cuando vino aquí con el desayuno, ni cuando quedó con nosotros en el bar… Te buscaba a ti. ¿En serio estás tan ciego o te haces el tonto?

\- Mousse, eso no puede ser… tengo que olvidarme de ella, Shinnosuke la hará feliz.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que ella quiera? Te estás equivocando Ranma y te vas a arrepentir, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando suceda - Mousse salió del gimnasio dejando a un Ranma pensativo.

Haría que se le pasase, esto seguro era un capricho porque no la podía tener. Ya quedaba poco para el torneo y tenía que estar totalmente concentrado. Su único pensamiento debía ser el de ganar.

.

.

.

Por fin terminó la guardia, su equipo tuvo que salir tres veces más aunque afortunadamente fueron emergencias menores. Iba camino de la casa de Asami, la compañera de Akane donde se hospedaban ahora ella y Ukyo mientras terminaban de arreglar su apartamento debido al incendio.

Había quedado con Ukyo para ponerse al día de lo acontecido estos años que no se habían visto y para qué negarlo, de camino desayunar sus famosos okonomiyakis que tanto echaba de menos. Quedaron en el restaurante más cercano a su piso provisional, Ranma iba sobrado de hora así que sabiendo que Akane no se encontraba en el piso porque según Shinnosuke tenía turno de mañana, se aventuró a ir a recoger a su amiga.

Llegando a la puerta vio salir como una loca a una chica regordeta con gafas que reconoció como la compañera de Akane.

\- ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! - Asami pasó veloz al lado de Ranma sin percatarse siquiera que el chico estaba allí.

Tocó el timbre y escuchó de fondo la voz de su amiga - ¿¡Puedes abrir!? ¡Me estoy cambiando! Seguro que Asami se ha vuelto a olvidar las llaves.

\- ¡Ya voy! - el vello de Ranma se erizó al escuchar la voz de su pequeño tormento.

\- " _¿_ _Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿No tenía_ _que trabajar?"_ _-_ El chico de la trenza se alborotó el pelo nervioso pero más iba a ponerse con la visión que estaba a punto de presentársele.

\- ¿Otra vez se te han olvidado las lla…- Akane enmudeció al ver que no era Asami la que se encontraba detrás de la puerta - Ran-Ranma… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos mojados y con pequeñas toallitas que no dejan nada a la imaginación… - Ranma iba inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado a medida que iba terminando la frase.

Ahora lo tenía claro, algún Dios debía odiarle mucho para hacerle pasar por esto. Ver plantada delante de él a Akane, con su cabello mojado y alborotado, gotas resbalando traviesas rozando sus pechos, adentrádose afortunadas entre ellos y esa toalla, que como a él le pasó, tapaba lo justo para volverle loco, dejando ver perfectamente esas piernas firmes y bien torneadas del ejercicio de toda una vida. Su piel tan blanca y suave como la seda, como le gustaría que sus manos explorasen cada rincón de su perfecto cuerpo.

\- Ahora es cuando te tropiezas conmigo y nos quedamos un rato en el suelo, ¿no? - Ya estaba otra vez, ¿acaso ella lo ponía tan nervioso que sólo se le ocurría sacar su fanfarronería como medio de defensa?

\- ¡No te quedes mirando, pervertido! ¡Creía que eras Asami! - Akane salió disparada hacia el baño roja de la vergüenza.

-Ran-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Hemos quedado en el restaurante.

\- Llegué demasiado temprano y no me apetecía esperar, así que decidí venir a buscarte - Sabía que estaba mal pero no se le borraba la sonrisita tonta recordando el encuentro con Akane.

\- Esta bien, me quedan dos minutos para terminar de arreglarme, cojo el bolso y nos vamos, espérame aquí ¡Y quita ya esa sonrisa de bobo que se te meterán las moscas!

En ese instante su chica en llamas salió del baño ya vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes rosita.

\- ¿Akane, eres tú? Con tanta ropa no te reconozco - se empezó a reír como un poseso.

\- No tiene ni pizca de gracia - Akane le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Tssss ten cuidado que te puedes lastimar la mano.

\- Bah, no es para tanto - cuanto había echado de menos esos ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Shinnosuke? Después de lo de Ryoga se prometió a sí misma que no saldría con nadie por el que no sintiera mariposas en el estómago y estando con Ranma las mariposas estaban por todo su cuerpo. Hasta le temblaban las piernas en su presencia. Pero él nunca iba a estar con ella, se lo había dejado claro. Seguiría conociendo a Shinnosuke, era un buen chico y quizá con el tiempo sentiría algo especial por él.

\- ¿No trabajas hoy?

\- Cambié el turno con una compañera, ella lo necesitaba y a mi me daba igual trabajar hoy que mañana. Y de camino le hago un favor.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista! Akane, ¿te vienes a desayunar con nosotros? Voy a preparar tu okonomiyaki preferido que casualmente es el mismo que le gusta a Ranma.

\- No, gracias por la invitación. Voy a ir a comer con Kasumi y Tofu, me muero de ganas de ver a Izuku.

Ranma levantó una ceja a modo interrogativo que Akane comprendió - Izuku es mi sobrino, le he hecho este peluche - Mostró orgullosa su obra a sus amigos.

\- ¡Es un ornitorrinco muy bonito! - Exclamó Ranma emocionado por aquel extraño objeto que la chica sujetaba entre sus finos dedos.

\- ¡Es un león! - Akane lo miró molesta

\- Emmm, cuando se lo des dile de que animal se trata…para que no se confunda en la escuela…

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - Los reflejos del artemarcialista consiguieron esquivar la sandalia asesina de Akane.

El pelinegro se puso detrás de Ukyo y le hizo burla.

\- Mejor nos vamos ya…- Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien de la castaña mientras Akane se preparaba para el segundo lanzamiento de sandalia.

Antes de irse Ranma se volvió a dirigir a Akane - ¿el sábado vendrás a animarme?

\- A ti no te hace falta que te anime nadie, tu ego se encarga de eso todo el tiempo - una media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la peliazul.

\- Entonces mejor animas a tu amigo Ryoga, que falta le va a hacer. ¡Hasta el sábado! ¡Pásalo bien en el parque de atracciones! - Escupió Ranma dejando a una Akane estática viendo como se cerraba la puerta, alejando de nuevo a su bombero.

.

.

.

\- U-chan, no sabes lo que echaba de menos tus okonomiyaki, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí en Tokio y mucho menos sabía de tu restaurante - Ranma devoraba la comida que su amiga le servía.

\- Siempre ha sido un placer verte comer así mis platos.

\- Parece que te va realmente bien, era normal que triunfaras en cuanto la gente probara tu receta.

\- Bueno si… la verdad que profesionalmente me va genial - Ukyo se puso melancólica al hablar con su amigo de la infancia y su primer amor imposible.

\- ¿Y sentimentalmente? Seguro que tienes a más de uno haciendo cola.

\- Con que sólo uno me hiciera caso estaría más que feliz pero esa persona no siente lo mismo por mí - Ukyo empezó a cocinar su tercer okonomiyaki.

\- Ukyo yo… ya hablamos de esto en su día… sólo puedo verte como una amiga, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Ukyo se quedó mirando a Ranma con los ojos como platos - creo que el que no lo entiende eres tú, Ran-chan. Yo superé lo tuyo hace años, estoy hablando de otro chico, egocéntrico.

\- Je je je lo siento, que torpe soy. ¿Y entonces, qué problema tiene ese tío?

\- Que sigue enamorado de otra persona, ese es el problema.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién es? Yo podría hablar con él y abrirle los ojos - Dijo Ranma dando un puñetazo en el mostrador.

\- Déjalo en serio...ya se me pasará, ¿y tú? ¿No tienes nada que contarme? - Ukyo se acercó de forma intimidatoria a su amigo, levantándo las cejas como si fuera un interrogatorio.

\- Con-contarte algo.. de qué… - en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Ukyo. Ranma apreció un brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga cuando miró la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¡Hola Ryoga! - " _así que era ese chico el que_ _tenía a U-chan suspirando"_ pensaba el pelinegro - no… Akane ha ido hoy a Nerima a ver su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino. Sí, yo estaré aquí todo el día, ajá… pásate a mediodía y te preparo tu okonomiyaki preferido. Ok, hasta luego….-

\- Ahora explícame por qué ese Ryoga no quiere estar contigo.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú que hablaba de él?!

\- Porque te conozco, ¿es de Akane de quien sigue enamorado? Por eso la situación es complicada, ¿cierto? - Ranma no pudo evitar enfurecerse al darse por fin cuenta de la relación entre Ryoga y Akane.

\- Yo… Ryoga y Akane fueron novios durante tres años. Hace dos que no están juntos pero él sigue enamorado de ella, no lo dice pero se le ve a leguas que aún la sigue queriendo.

\- ¿Y ella a él? - le hervía la sangre

\- Para nada, ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él. Me contó la historia y simplemente confundió el gran cariño y gratitud que le profesaba, con amor. Por eso fue ella quien cortó la relación.

\- Y no es justo que vengas aquí a darme consejos de amor cuando eres el primero que estás haciendo el tonto Ran-chan. Tú también estás enamorado de Akane y no le dices nada.

\- ¿Es que le ha dado a todo el mundo por darme sermones sobre mi vida?

\- Si alguien más lo ha hecho respecto a este tema sin duda es porque te aprecia igual que yo.

\- Dejadme tranquilo, ahora mismo sólo quiero pensar en el torneo.

\- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que igual que dices conocerme yo también te conozco muy bien a ti, estás sufriendo innecesariamente. Ella te correspon…

\- ¡Se te va a quemar mi comida! Este cuerpo necesita energía, que tengo que estar en el dojo dentro de veinte minutos

Siempre hacía igual, cuando alguna conversación le incomodaba cambiaba de tema como quien cambia un disco.

\- ¡Me voy, muchas gracias por el desayuno! ¡Te veo el sábado! - Y Ranma salió veloz directo al dojo donde pasaría el resto del día con su sensei y con suerte sin pensar en su diosa peliazul.

Ukyo se quedó muy pensativa, sabía que Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane y Akane de Ranma… pero ella le dijo que su amigo prácticamente la arrojó a los brazos de Shinnosuke….algo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo. Esto, sin duda alguna, se pondría interesante.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho que el capítulo anterior os disgustara. Sorry! Pero es clave para que la historia se desarrolle.

Que Akane decidiera darle una oportunidad a Shinnosuke… quizá no lo ha hecho bien pero una mujer despechada comete errores, ya iremos viendo si rectifica a tiempo o no. La parte que le toca a Ranma no es nada fácil, él es un hombre de honor. Que alguien salve tu vida es algo muy importante y más si resulta herido por ello, por eso la única forma de intentar compensar es hacer algo que sea realmente un sacrificio para él. De ahí su decisión de renunciar a luchar por Akane, ¿qué no lo ha hecho bien? Seguramente pero ya conocemos a estos dos. ¿Cuándo hacen las cosas bien a la primera?

Después de esto quiero dar las gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia y a las que se molestan en dejarme su review, yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo este fic, como dije antes es mi primera experiencia como escritora aficionada y la verdad está resultando muy gratificante.

Respecto a este capítulo se que ha vuelto a salir algo corto, mis disculpas de nuevo. A partir de aquí se pondrá más interesante o al menos eso voy a pretender.

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Las primeras luces de la mañana entraban en la habitación de Ranma anunciando que la noche había acabado. No tenía mucho tiempo ya que debía estar temprano en el pabellón, los organizadores del torneo pidieron a los participantes puntualidad extrema para poder hacer el sorteo de los enfrentamientos. No le pesó levantarse puesto que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, hoy volvería a verla. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se moría de ganas de ver esos ojos otra vez y por otro lado tendría que verla junto a otro hombre que no era él. Si, él mismo lo había decidido pero dolía igual o más que si ella lo hubiera rechazado. Se dio una ducha rápida, cogió su macuto de deporte y salió de casa para dirigirse al pabellón. Ya desayunaría por los alrededores.

A la misma hora que Ranma se levantaba una chica con cabello largo castaño entraba corriendo a la habitación de su amiga.

\- ¡Akane! ¿aún estás acostada? Se nos hace tarde, tenemos que llevar a Ryoga al pabellón si queremos que llegue a tiempo…y a ese mismo pabellón…no entiendo como una persona puede tener tan pésimo sentido de la orientación - decía sobándose su frente en signo de cansancio al ver que no le hacían caso - ¡En pie dormilona!

\- Sí, sí ya voy… anoche no podía dormir y me quedé frita hará unas escasas dos horas - La peliazul tampoco había tenido una gran noche. Iba a ver luchar a Ranma, estaba emocionada pero también iba a luchar Ryoga…. ¡Ay Dios, que todo saliera bien! Además Shinnosuke también estaría allí, realmente la situación no era la más cómoda. Su ex novio, su actual pareja y el chico del que estaba enamorada… Respiró hondo y salió de la cama, nunca había sido una cobarde y no iba a empezar a estas alturas.

\- ¡Estoy lista! ¿Ya se ha ido Asami a ver a sus padres? - preguntó Akane a Ukyo.

\- La oí irse antes del amanecer, el tren salía muy temprano, ¡qué suerte tiene! ¡Vacaciones! Para mí es la época más dura.

\- Sobre todo con el nuevo restaurante que vas a inaugurar en Shizuoka, es que no paras. Me da pena no estar en la inauguración pero ya se han ido muchas compañeras de vacaciones y es muy difícil cambiar los turnos. Pero en cuanto pueda me escapo.

\- Ten amigos para esto, Ranma tampoco podrá venir. Al menos Ryoga sí estará allí, va a aprovechar para visitar familia que tiene en Shizuoka - Ukyo no pudo evitar que una sonrisita asomara en sus labios.

\- Los dos solos en una playa de ensueño, ¿eh? - Akane acercó su rostro al de Ukyo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa burlona en su boca.

\- ¿Q-qué insinuas? Ryoga y yo sólo somos amigos.

\- Vamos Ukyo, se de sobra que para ti es algo más que un amigo ¿y sabes qué? Ojalá él se de cuenta, es despistado hasta para eso, pero entre todos sus defectos, sigue siendo un chico increíble.

\- ¿No te molestaría? - Ukyo miraba a la peliazul apenada.

Akane tomó a su amiga de las manos - sería la más feliz del mundo, quiero que las personas que me importan estén bien y se que tú y él pueden tener algo bonito.

\- Pero él sigue enamorado de ti…

\- Él cree seguir enamorado. No te puedo confirmar qué siente Ryoga por ti pero sí sé que te tiene un gran cariño. ¿Quién sabe lo que deparará el destino?

\- Gracias Akane, es muy importante para mí saber que no te molesta.

\- Para nada y ahora vamos rápido que el susodicho tiene que estar subiéndose por las paredes.

.

.

.

\- Vaya… qué montón de gente - Akane miraba curiosa y expectante el gran pabellón donde iba a celebrarse el torneo.

\- Es normal, date cuenta que hablamos del campeonato de Japón. Viene gente de todo el país, ¡ya viene Ryoga por allí! - Ukyo señaló un punto en concreto donde su amor secreto se aproximaba con dos tarjetas en la mano.

\- Chicas, tomad. Son unas tarjetas especiales que os permitirán el acceso a todas las instalaciones - Ryoga entregó los pases a cada una de sus amigas.

\- Vaya, me siento importante - dijo Ukyo mientras de colocaba la tarjeta en su camiseta con un imperdible.

Akane hizo lo mismo pero no paraba de mirar a todos lados, como buscando algo o a alguien…

\- ¿Me estás buscando a mí? - un calor sofocante recorrió el cuerpo de Akane de la cabeza a los pies al reconocer la voz sensual y ronca de Ranma detrás de ella a la altura de su oído.

Akane se giró lentamente hacia él y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y con una sonrisa le contestó - Ya te he dicho que no te creas tan importante, Ranma.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Él sacaba su egocentrismo como medio de defensa y ella lo desarmaba con una sola mirada y con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

\- ¡Ran-chan! Con tanta gente no pensaba que fuéramos a verte antes de las primeras eliminatorias.

\- Iba de camino a los vestuarios y os he visto de casualidad - Ranma le contestó a Ukyo pero no podía apartar la vista de Akane. ¡Dios, qué bonita estaba!

\- Nos encontramos de nuevo - Ryoga se percató de las miraditas que esos dos se lanzaban y decidió intervenir.

Por fin Ranma levantó la vista de donde estaba Akane para mirar con el ceño fruncido a Ryoga - Ahora me acuerdo de ti, U-chan y Akane dijeron que nos habíamos enfrentado pero por tu nombre no te reconocí, ciertamente fuiste el único que me dio guerra en China, me presento formalmente. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome - extendió el brazo para dar la mano a Ryoga.

El chico de la bandana dudó un segundo antes de responder el gesto de Ranma - Ryoga Hibiki - fue lo único que acertó a decir.

El ambiente pesado y lleno de rivalidad se estaba viviendo en esos instantes por esos dos personajes. Los dos se quedaron en esa posición sin moverse, examinándose hasta que Ukyo tomó la palabra - Chicos, Akane y yo vamos a ir a desayunar que aún faltan dos horas para que empiece el torneo.

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es la jovencita que nos trajo los dorayakis. ¿No vas a saludarme, hermosa ? - Happosai corría hacia Akane pero Ranma lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa.

\- Puede saludarla desde aquí sensei - le dijo a su maestro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Encantada de volver a verlo sargento Happosai - Akane hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- ¡Ranma, suéltame! No voy a hacer nada malo. ¿Y esa otra chica? Es muy bonita también, quiero saludarla - haciendo berrinche entre las manos del artista marcial.

Aún no supo qué le impulsó a colocarse delante de su amiga pero cuando vio como ese viejo pervertido miraba a Ukyo, Ryoga tardó una décima de segundo en moverse de su posición.

\- ¿Pero aún estás así? Ve a cambiarte muchacho, hay que empezar a calentar - una señora bastante mayor de pelo blanco y largo se aproximaba al grupo.

\- Enseguida voy señora, os presento a mi sensei. Su nombre es Cologne.

\- ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? - Happosai se quedó pensativo mirando fijamente a la anciana.

\- ¡Qué mal te ha sentado cumplir años, Happy!

\- ¡Ahhhh eres tú! Mi amor de juventud y mi mayor rival.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Nos conocimos hace años en China, los dos entrenábamos con el mismo maestro. Tuvimos un romance y luego se marchó, hasta el día de hoy no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Y qué casualidad que vayan a enfrentarse nuestros discípulos - Cologne le guardaba rencor a Happosai por haberla abandonado sin darle explicaciones pero hoy se vengaría a través de su alumno.

\- Venga mujer, te dejé libre para que fueras feliz, el pasado, pasado está.

\- Ya… Ryoga no perdamos más tiempo - antes de marchar Cologne se dirigió a Ranma -Te conozco bien Ranma Saotome - A Ranma se le heló la sangre en ese momento - tienes un don para las artes marciales, tenemos que ver si ese viejo no ha hecho que desperdicies ese don - Y sin más Cologne se alejó de todos llevándose a Ryoga con ella. Éste sólo pudo despedirse con la mano de sus amigas.

\- Yo también debería ir a cambiarme y calentar, nos vemos luego chicas. Vamos sensei - y Ranma se adentró en los vestuarios arrastrando a su maestro del cuello de la camisa donde seguía sujetándolo.

.

.

.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - la voz de Daisuke resonó por todo el pabellón y la gente se giró a mirar quién era el escandaloso que acababa de llegar.

\- Hola chicos, creía que no llegábais a tiempo - saludó Akane a sus nuevos amigos.

\- El tráfico es horrible, menos mal que no ha empezado aún - Mousse se aproximó con Shampoo cogida del brazo.

\- De todas formas las peleas emocionantes serán pasadas las primeras rondas, por cierto no nos han presentado. Me llamo Hiroshi Nakamura - se dirigió a la castaña que permanecía callada al lado de Akane.

\- Perdonad, ella es mi amiga y compañera de piso Ukyo Kuonji.

\- Eres la chica que nos avisó que Akane seguía dentro del edificio - a Daisuke le vino de repente la imagen de Ukyo gritando como loca. Menos mal que estaba allí y que Ranma confió en su palabra. Tragó saliva por volver a recordar el fallo que tuvieron Hiroshi y él ese día y que pudo haberle costado la vida a Akane.

\- Encantada de conoceros a todos - dijo Ukyo de manera tímida.

\- ¡Por fin ha llegado mi club de fan! - Akane miró en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz que la cautivaba. Ranma se acercó a ellos. Llevaba puesto un gi negro sin mangas donde dejaba ver sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, unas muñequeras rojas del mismo tono que el dragón que tenía bordado a la altura de su pecho derecho y en su espalda. Se veía tan sexy… instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose a sí misma metiendo su mano dentro del gi y acariciando sus pectorales… ¡Pervertida! Fue su único pensamiento para seguir deleitando su vista con la imagen que le regalaba Ranma. Una voz la sacó de su trance.

\- Espero que sea un buen espectáculo, amigo - Shinnosuke se acercó al grupo y con una mano posesiva rodeó la cintura de Akane y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Hola pequeña, estás preciosa.

\- Hola Shinnosuke, gra-gracias….- Akane miraba de reojo a Ranma que se mantenía imperturbable, aparentemente, porque por dentro era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? Donde esté Ranma Saotome siempre habrá un buen espectáculo - el ojiazul intentó que su voz sonara lo más calmada posible.

\- ¡Ranma ser el mejor! Después de torneo Shampoo invitar a todos a restaurante donde empezar a trabajar.

\- ¡Pero qué pedazo de novia tienes Mousse! - Daisuke e Hiroshi bailaban de alegría.

\- Yo no voy a poder ir, tengo algo que hacer esta tarde, otro día me apunto sin falta - habló Akane a sus nuevos amigos.

\- Bueno, no importar. Haber más días, ¿Ranma venir?

\- Emmm no creo Shampoo, esta tarde tengo una cita…

Todos se volvieron para mirar al pelinegro con cara de sorpresa, Akane sintió como se le partía el corazón en dos.

\- ¿Y no pensabas decirnos nada? Qué calladito te lo tenías - Daisuke le daba un leve codazo en las costillas a su amigo.

\- ¡Ranma, los jueces están buscando a los participantes! Empezamos en 10 minutos - Apareció Ryoga luciendo un gi amarillo crema con un león bordado en negro tanto en la parte derecha de su pecho como en la espalda, igual que Ranma tenía el dragón. Se percató de que un chico estaba rodeando la cintura de Akane - Tú debes de ser Shinnosuke, me llamo Ryoga Hibiki

\- Akane me ha hablado mucho de ti, encantado - Shinnosuke lo miraba sin perder detalle - conocía de boca de su chica toda la historia con Ryoga.

\- Las presentaciones para más tarde, Ryoga y yo nos vamos, id ya a vuestros asientos que empieza el espectáculo - Ranma miró a Akane una última vez antes de darse la vuelta seguido del chico de la bandana.

.

.

.

El torneo estaba llegando a su fin, tanto Ranma como Ryoga no habían tenido problema alguno en salir victoriosos de sus enfrentamientos. Ya sólo quedaba la final donde se encontrarían de nuevo los dos antiguos rivales.

\- ¿Estás listo? Me muero por ver tus progresos, si Happosai no me miente parece que esa sensei tuya es de armas tomar - Ranma hacía sus estiramientos en el vestuario mientras hablaba con Ryoga.

\- No le hagas daño, por favor.

\- ¿A quién? ¿A tu sensei? Yo no peleo con mujeres.

\- Hablo de Akane - Ryoga se quedó mirando fijamente a Ranma a los ojos de manera desafiante.

\- Creo que esa charla de ex novio o hermano protector deberías tenerla con Shinnosuke, él es quien está con ella.

\- Shinnosuke no tiene nada que hacer, ella le mira como me miraba a mí. Sólo tiene cariño hacia él. Sin embargo, ese brillo que he visto cuando te mira a ti…- Ryoga respiró hondo - no se lo he visto con nadie, por eso te digo que no le hagas daño o el combate que tendremos ahora será de nenas con el que tendremos si la veo llorar por tu culpa.

Ranma sonrió con melancolía, si él realmente supiera los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no interponerse y que fuera feliz…

\- Te vuelvo a repetir que esta charla deberías tenerla con Shinno pero aún así tu advertencia queda anotada y ahora espero que des lo mejor de ti en el combate. Ya tenía ganas de enfrentarme con un rival que estuviera a mi altura.

.

.

.

Por fin iba a dar comienzo la gran final, Ranma y Ryoga se posicionaron frente a frente, " _ese brillo que he visto cuando te mira_ _a ti…. No se lo he visto con nadie"_ Las palabras de Ryoga resonaban en la cabeza de Ranma, ya era todo bastante difícil. ¿Por qué la gente no paraba de decir que Akane y él podrían estar juntos? En estos pensamientos se encontraba que no escuchó cuando el árbitro dio la señal del comienzo de la lucha.

Ryoga actuó rápido y lanzó un puñetazo que hizo volar a Ranma hasta casi caer fuera de la duela.

-¡Ranma! - la voz de su chica en llamas lo hizo reaccionar, miró hacia donde ella se encontraba y la vio con cara de asustada tapando su preciosa boca con sus manos, de un salto se puso en pie y se acercó a Ryoga a tal velocidad que quien no tuviera un ojo experto en las artes pensaría que Ranma se había teletransportado.

Era muy difícil seguir el ritmo de esos dos, realmente eran muy rápidos - ¿Qué narices te pasa Saotome? Estás totalmente desconcentrado - Ryoga sabía que su rival no estaba dando el 100% notaba que estaba más pendiente de la grada que del combate.

\- Akane está realmente preciosa cuando se ruboriza, ¿verdad ?

Ranma miró sin entender lo que quería conseguir Ryoga con lo que había dicho.

\- Pues el sonrojo que se le pone en las mejillas cuando hace el amor es mucho más bonito - susurró el chico de la bandana al oído del pelinegro cuando bloqueó uno de sus ataques.

La cara de Ranma se encendió de pura ira y comenzó a atacar a Ryoga sin darle tregua.

\- ¡Ahora si estoy peleando con el auténtico Ranma Saotome! - se dibujó una sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Ryoga.

Ranma sólo quería acabar con él, la idea de imaginarse a su ángel con otro hombre en la cama lo encendía hasta límites insospechados. ¿Habrá llegado tan lejos Shinnosuke con ella? Él dijo el otro día que sólo se habían besado pero sería cuestión de tiempo que ellos dos…. ¡ahhhh! Ranma dio un giro de 180 grados y estiró su pierna izquierda dando justo en el pecho a Ryoga mandándolo a volar fuera del área y consiguiendo así su título de campeón en estilo libre en Artes marciales de Japón.

Después del torneo, Ukyo y Ryoga acompañaron a Akane al apartamento y ellos se fueron a comer al restaurante de la castaña, los demás comieron en el Neko-Hanten, un restaurante de comida china donde Shampoo iba a empezar a trabajar. Ranma se fue rápido sin apenas despedirse de nadie - " _Habrá ido a arreglarse para su cita_ _de esta tarde" -_ pensaba Akane con los ojos humedecidos. ¿Qué esparaba? Era normal que él hiciera su vida.

Una vez comió y se duchó, Akane tomó el metro y se dirigió al hospital. Hoy no le tocaba trabajar pero un par de veces a la semana iba de voluntaria para tratar a niños con cáncer y leucemia. Se le hacía muy duro pero a la vez era muy gratificante. Aparte de realizar sus labores de enfermera participaba en juegos para ellos, les hacía dibujos, los disfrazaba de sus héroes y personajes de manga favoritos...Realmente le encantaba su trabajo.

Entró a la sala donde reunían a los niños para sus juegos, buscaba a una niña en particular que la tenía loquita - Kaori, ¿has visto a Hanako? - preguntó la peliazul a una de sus compañeras.

\- Ha salido al jardín con su "novio"- Kaori habló entre suspiros.

\- ¿Novio? ¡Pero si tiene 5 años! ¿Tan jóvenes juegan ya a esas cosas?

\- Yo también jugaría si me dejara…

Akane no entendía por qué su compañera ponía esa cara de boba que más parecía a punto de tener un orgasmo.

\- Saldré a buscarla.

\- ¡Más alto, más alto! - Akane oía la voz de Hanako entre risas - ¡Otra vez, otra vez! - cuando la peliazul llegó donde se encontraba su pequeña consentida se quedó clavada en el suelo. Hanako era lanzada al aire por el chico al que en secreto había entregado su corazón.

\- ¡Hola hermana mayor! - Hanako vio a Akane y la saludó entre risotadas. En ese momento Ranma se giró y al igual que Akane se quedó estático en su sitio, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos avellana de ella.

\- Hola Hanako - Akane se obligó a moverse y se acercó hacia donde estaba - veo que te diviertes mucho.

\- Siiiii, soy Wonder woman ¿has visto cómo vuelo?

\- Un poco más y tocas las estrellas, ¿así que esta era tu cita? - Akane miró a Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿No me digas que no es la chica más bonita del mundo? - Ranma miró a Akane devolviédole la sonrisa.

\- Sí que lo es.

\- ¿Has visto qué novio más guapo tengo, hermana mayor? - A la peliazul empezaron a subirle los colores al rostro.

\- Es de mala educación no responder a lo que te preguntan - dijo Ranma en tono divertido.

\- Eh… si Hanako… es muy guapo… - Akane apartó la mirada de Ranma, el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Ranma dejó a la niña en el suelo y la tomó de la mano, ésta a su vez tomó la mano de Akane y los tres pasearon un rato por los jardines aprovechando que no hacía excesivo calor.

A Ranma se le vino a la mente una imagen de Akane y él paseando a su propio hijo, lo inundó una sensación realmente cálida y llena de felicidad. Akane por su parte pensaba exactamente igual. ¿Cómo sería formar una familia con Ranma? Irían a verlo al parque de bomberos, retomaría las artes marciales y entrenarían juntos a su retoño... Estaban los dos tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que la niña les había juntado las manos y caminaba detrás de ellos con las manitas puestas en la boca para que no se oyera su risita traviesa.

\- Me alegro que lo encuentres guapo hermana mayor, porque quiero que sea tu novio. Es demasiado viejo para mí jijijiji.

En cuanto oyeron la voz de Hanako detrás de ellos ambos miraron donde debía encontrarse la niña y se dieron cuenta que iban con las manos entrelazadas.

Los colores iban y venían así que para que Akane no se sintiera incómoda soltó rápido su mano y se lanzó hacia la niña haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

\- Con que soy demasiado viejo, ¿eh?

\- jajajajajajaja yo soy muy pequeña para tener un novio tan mayor jajajajajaja - la pequeña no podía parar de reír.

Akane miraba la escena con mucha ternura, le dolió en el alma la separación de Ranma al soltar su mano. ¿Alguna vez sentiría así estando con Shinnosuke?

Ranma subió a la niña sobre sus hombros y los tres caminaron hasta la sala para empezar los talleres de la tarde.

 _\- "No sabía que fuera voluntaria aquí, ¿por_ _qué tiene que ser tan perfecta? Tendré que tener más cuidado o no voy a poder resistir la tentación de lanzarme a sus labios cada vez_ _que la veo" -_ Ranma respiró hondo y se dispuso a pasar una tarde de juegos junto a su adorado tormento y la pequeña niña, que ahora le había dejado una sensación de calidez que embriaga su corazón.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo más, espero que os haya al menos entretenido. Esta semana voy a subir dos, el otro estará listo el sábado.

Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, Admito la crítica constructiva, cualquier consejo será bien recibido por mi parte.

Gracias especiales a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** y concretamente esta vez a mi **Sailordancer7** que se ha convertido en un apoyo muy importante para mí. Eres grande amiga y desde aquí quiero recomendar su fic. Se titula **Manon** , ella es la creadora y la persona encargada de darle el último retoque y la que lo sube a fanfiction es **Hana Note** , las dos juntas son explosivas.

Nos os aburro más así que me despido hasta el sábado con un capítulo que será bastante intenso. Un saludo para todos.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La semana pasó bastante rápida, hacía tan buena tarde que los chicos decidieron tomar un café en una terraza del centro de la ciudad.

\- Aún nos debes una invitación por haber ganado el torneo, Ranma. Creo que elegí mal mi profesión, no sabía que se ganara tanto en una competición - Daisuke refunfuñaba mientras añadía más azúcar a su café con leche.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que ganarías, Dai? Me tendrías a mí en tu camino - una media sonrisa asomó en los labios del chico de la trenza - Soy un hueso duro de roer.

-¿Por qué crees que yo no participé en el torneo? - dijo Mousse a sus compañeros.

\- Porque no quieres ir con la nariz rota a tu boda, te has vuelto un metrosexual de esos que se cuidan hasta las pestañas para que no se les caiga - Hiroshi se reía solo de su propio chiste.

\- Chicos, ¿qué tal si el sábado quedamos para cenar en el restaurante de la churri de Mousse? - Daisuke ya estaba relamiéndose pensando en todos los platillos que iba a pedir.

\- Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, mañana temprano me voy directo al aeropuerto. Tengo que arreglar unos papeles en mi pueblo para la boda que no me han podido solucionar en el consulado.

\- ¿Os vais Shampoo y tú, no? - Ranma preguntó con temor de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

\- No, me voy sólo yo, por 4 días. El fin de semana para estar con la familia, el lunes soluciono los papeles y el martes ya estaré aquí. Shampoo acaba de empezar a trabajar, no daría buena imagen, además el sábado y el domingo son los días más fuertes en el restaurante. Así que espero que la cuideis, ya le he dicho que cuando salga de trabajar se vaya en taxi hasta casa. Ranma le he dado tu número de móvil por si necesitara algo, ya que a ti te conoce desde hace años.

A Ranma empezó a caerle una gota de sudor por la sien, Shampoo iba a quedarse sola… - Emmm Mousse, yo igual me voy el sábado de ruta con la moto aprovechando el buen tiempo y el domingo trabajamos… dale el teléfono de Akane por si acaso yo no estoy.

\- Akane estará ocupada el fin de semana - Shinnosuke había estado prácticamente callado desde que llegaron a la cafetería.

\- No sabía que le tocaba trabajar - dijo Ranma

\- No le toca, el sábado hacemos un mes juntos y quiero preparar algo especial… - la sonrisa de Shinnosuke se transformó a una de pura picardía.

Ranma cambió del terror que sentía al saber que Shampoo iba a quedarse y que seguramente intentaría acosarlo de nuevo a rabia en estado puro al imaginar a su chica en llamas en brazos de Shinnosuke.

\- Uhhh así que será la gran noche, ¿eh? - Daisuke frotaba sus manos - Quiero todos los detalles, pero procura descansar algo semental, que al día siguiente tenemos guardia.

\- Como si te los fuera a contar - Shinnosuke le lanzó una servilleta a su compañero a modo de juego.

\- Bueno, ¿habéis ido ya a comprar los trajes? Quiero que en mi boda vayáis todos presentables - Mousse decidió cambiar rápido de tema al ver la expresión que apareció en su amigo, era la angustia y la rabia personificada. Estaban claros los sentimientos que Ranma tenía hacia Akane, no entendía por qué no había luchado por ella, pero conociendo al pelinegro sabía que esa conversación estaba más que zanjada.

Y así entre risas, cinco compañeros pasaron una agradable tarde de verano o al menos todos intentaron que lo fuera.

.

.

.

El sábado por la noche llegó y Akane salía de su casa para reunirse con Shinnosuke que la estaba esperando abajo en su coche, él le había dicho que se arreglara bastante porque la iba a llevar a un sitio especial. Desde la tarde que pasó con Ranma y Hanako, la peliazul no hacía más que darle vueltas a la situación con su "novio", si se le podía llamar así, no sabía qué hacer… ¿Hacía caso a su corazón o a su cabeza? Ya lo pensaría mañana, tampoco quería estropear la sorpresa a Shinno, aunque no era justo para él si ella alargaba más esto, sabiendo que quizá no llegarían a nada. No quería ver la misma cara de frustración y decepción que vio en Ryoga, no podía pasar por eso otra vez.

Se puso un vestido de tirantes negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y que se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante, un discreto escote que aún así resaltaba su pecho con buen gusto, unas sandalias de tacón rosa palo a juego con su bolso y con sus labios, a los cuales les dio su habitual toque de brillo que tanto le gustaba usar cuando se arreglaba.

Cuando Shinnosuke la vio posicionarse frente a él apenas le salían las palabras de la boca - Ca-cariño, estás pre-precio-sa - estuvo a punto de que la baba le colgará de la comisura de sus labios. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo, enfocando en un lugar poco santo para su gusto.

Akane se percató de esa mirada, no tan inocente como hasta ahora había tenido él y los colores le subieron hasta sonrosar sus mejillas - Gra-gracias Shinnosuke….¿Dónde vamos que me tienes intrigada?

\- Eso es sorpresa pero primero tenemos que pasar un segundo por mi apartamento, ya sabes lo olvidadizo que soy, me he dejado la cartera.

\- Puedo pagar yo, no hay ningún problema.

\- De eso nada, hoy es especial y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Akane tragó saliva y se subió al coche sin rechistar más. Bastante culpable se sentía por todo lo que le rondaba en la cabeza para herir además el orgullo masculino del chico.

Aparcaron en la misma puerta y se dispusieron a subir al apartamento del castaño. Nada más entrar al saloncito Akane fijó su vista en la mesa perfectamente vestida, con un mantel rojo, cubiertos, platos para dos y velas adornando toda la mesa.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Feliz primer mes juntos, Akane.

Simplemente no podía moverse, no esperaba estar tan a solas con Shinnosuke, ¿qué creía? Llevaban un mes juntos y no habían pasado de darse cuatro besos. Él tenía 27 años y ella 24, claro que querría avanzar en la relación sólo que ella no estaba preparada, ni sabía si algún día lo estaría.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? - Shinnosuke se situó a la espalda de la peliazul, apartó el corto cabello para dejar su largo y níveo cuello al descubierto, empezó a besarlo despacio recorriéndolo hasta llegar al hombro mientras le bajaba un tirante del vestido y dejaba éste al descubierto.

Akane no sabía que hacer, la tensión del momento la estaba matando.

\- Estás tan sexy hoy… te deseo tanto Akane…- Shinnosuke empezó a subir su mano pasando por el vientre de Akane y agarrando con fiereza el pecho izquierdo de ella.

La reacción de Akane no se hizo esperar, se giró hacia él subiéndose de camino el tirante que le había bajado.

\- Yo… lo siento pero no puedo…- Akane lo miraba con ojos vidriosos - Necesito más tiempo.

\- ¿Más tiempo? ¿Acaso no te gusto? Ya no somos unos críos, ¿crees que sólo vas a ser un polvo más? Akane, me gustas muchísimo - Shinnosuke agarró a la chica por los hombros y la miró con el ceño fruncido, quería que ella entendiera que no iba a ser una más pero también quería que notara la frustración que sentía como hombre al haber sido rechazado por su chica.

\- No es eso.. claro que me gustas… pero no quiero dar ese paso… tengo que tener claros mis sentimientos hacia ti - Akane no podía mirar al chico a la cara, así que habló con la vista fija en el suelo.

\- Aclarar tus sentimientos hacia mí… ya veo… si en vez de ser yo fuera Ranma ya estarías retozando en el sofá con él, ¿verdad? ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras? - Shinnosuke estaba perdiendo el control y empezó a zarandear a Akane -¿¡No es así!?

\- Shinnosuke, me estás asustando. ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No me has contestado! - sin darse cuenta fue subiendo el tono de su voz.

\- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! - la bofetada que Akane le dio a Shinnosuke resonó en todo el salón, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de la cara de terror y furia que tenía Akane intentó rectificar pero ella ya había salido corriendo de su apartamento con la respiración agitada por el momento vivido.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas! - intentó salir detrás de su chica pero ya era tarde. Se sentó en el sofá sujetando con las manos su cabeza. La había fastidiado pero bien, intentaría hablar con ella mañana cuando se hubiera calmado, no podía perderla. Necesitaba despejarse de lo sucedido y pensar qué le iba a decir, así que se dispuso a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo a pesar de ir con tacones, no podía seguir así. Shinnosuke era un buen chico pero ella no podía corresponderle, ahora lo sabía. Se había olvidado el bolso al salir del apartamento de él, no tenía ni una mísera moneda para poder llamar. Se acercaría a algún local para ver si le dejaban hacer una llamada y avisaría a Kasumi para que fuera a por ella. Asami y Ukyo estaban fuera de la ciudad por lo que nadie podría abrirle el apartamento.

Había llegado a un parque que no reconocía bien, estaba bastante oscuro. Nunca había sido miedosa pero intuía que no estaba sola…

\- ¡Eh, preciosa ¿te has perdido? - tres hombres se acercaron a Akane mirándola con descaro.

\- No… gracias estoy bien, ya me iba…

\- ¿Pero por qué tanta prisa? - uno de ellos, el más alto, la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él. Al hacerlo le olió los cabellos y soltó un suspiro de pura lujuria.

Akane temblaba por esa acción, ella sabía artes marciales pero hacía años que no entrenaba y ellos eran tres y nada escuálidos.

\- He que-quedado con mi-mi novio aquí… vendrá enseguida - intentó mentir para ver si esos hombres se alejaban pero no funcionó.

\- No te creo - dijo el hombre de la perilla pelirroja y mirada oscura mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Akane, iba bajando su dedo dirigiéndose al pecho de la asustada joven - Yo no dejaría salir a estas horas sola a mi chica vestida así… - mientras decía eso se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Akane sabía que hablando no iba a solucionar nada así que dio un empujón al hombre de la perilla e intentó salir corriendo pero enseguida le dieron alcance.

Ranma estaba deseando que acabara ya el día, afortunadamente el tema de Shampoo parecía estar controlado porque la china, aunque le había escrito para quedar, estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo. Pasó la tarde en el dojo, necesitaba no pensar en esa noche, en Shinnosuke y Akane… no podía ni imaginarlo sin tener nada cerca a lo que golpear. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, se duchó y decidió dar un paseo, no quería llegar a casa todavía. Al pasar por el parque más cercano al dojo escuchó los gritos de una chica ¿estaba pidiendo auxilio? No lo dudó un segundo y se adentró en el parque para averiguar qué estaba pasando cuando vio a un hombre sujetando a una muchacha y a otros dos como empezaban a romperle el vestido, ella lloraba de miedo y angustia.

\- Soltad a la chica ahora mismo si no queréis que os rompa cada uno de vuestros huesos - la voz del ojiazul sonó más grave y ronca que de costumbre.

\- ¡Ranma! - la peliazul miraba al artista marcial llorando a lágrima viva pero aliviada al mismo tiempo.

\- Vaya, vaya… así que al final era verdad que habías quedado con tu novio, de todas formas no te va a servir de nada - Y diciendo esto sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba Ranma.

El joven bombero de repente parecía estar viviendo la escena como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, ya era imperdonable que un hombre abusara de una mujer pero que esa mujer fuera Akane… su chica en llamas, por la que moriría si llegara el momento, por la que mataría si alguien osaba hacerle daño… el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, las manos parecían a punto de sangrar de lo apretados que tenía los puños, el azul claro de sus ojos se tornó oscuro. Bajó la vista al suelo y sólo acertó a decir - Sólo dime que estás bien y que no te han hecho nada.

Akane se asustó de la mirada que había visto en Ranma, no tenía el brillo de siempre, no quería que cometiera una imprudencia que pudiera destrozarle la vida - Estoy bien Ranma, por favor vámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Iros? Ni que tuviérais esa opci…

No pudo terminar la frase, de un solo puñetazo lanzado directamente a la cara, Ranma noqueó al hombre de la perilla pelirroja. El compañero de éste se abalanzó sobre el artista marcial y recibió a cambio una patada en el torso que lo hizo estrellarse en el árbol más cercano dejándolo también inconsciente. Al ver la escena, el hombre más alto que en ese momento sujetaba a Akane salió corriendo lo más deprisa que daban sus piernas, con el temor de salir igual o peor que sus compinches.

Ranma iba derecho a seguir golpeando al hombre de la perilla pero Akane lo intentó detener sujetándole del brazo, como si pudiera frenar a la bestia en la que se había convertido. Así que se colocó delante de él y con las manos en su pecho lo miró de forma suplicante - Por favor, vámonos Ranma.

Él la miró a los ojos y sin decir media palabra le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros y se alejaron de allí. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al dojo, donde Ranma había dejado la moto empezó a examinarla de manera muy suave y lentamente. No quería asustarla pero tenía que comprobar que no le hubieran hecho daño o volvería a buscar a esos desgraciados para acabar lo que había empezado.

Ella puso sus delicadas manos encima de las de él - Estoy bien - Akane habló muy dulcemente mirando con sus ojos avellana a los azules de Ranma que seguían oscuros como la noche.

\- ¿Dónde está Shinnosuke? ¿Por qué estabas sola a estas horas en un parque tan oscuro como ese? - Ranma estaba realmente furioso. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… iba a matar a su amigo en cuanto lo viera.

\- Yo… me fui del apartamento de Shinnosuke porque no quería… Bueno, el caso es que salí corriendo, se me olvidó el bolso y ni Asami ni Ukyo ni Ryoga están en la ciudad así que estaba buscando un local para llamar a mi hermana y que viniera a buscarme - Akane hablaba sin poder mirar a Ranma a la cara.

\- Lo llamaré e iremos a buscar tu bolso.

\- No, por favor. No me apetece verlo hoy, mañana vamos, mejor llamo a Kasumi para que venga a buscarme.

\- ¿Sabes la hora que es?

Akane no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. No quería preocupar a su hermana y hacer que su cuñado tuviera que dejarla sola a ella y a su sobrino para venir a buscarla.

\- Yo… no me había dado cuenta… Ranma, estoy asustada, no quiero pasar la noche sola - Akane se abrazó al chico de la trenza sollozando, tan enfadado había estado con todo lo ocurrido que ni había caído en lo asustada que debía estar su pequeño tormento. Seguro que se arrepentiría de esto, respiró hondo.

\- Pu-puedes que-quedarte en mi apar-apartamento si quieres - mientras acababa la frase la cara del artemarcialista se tornó roja como un tomate.

\- Gra-gracias, contigo me siento segura - ahora era Akane la que se había puesto colorada.

.

.

.

\- Pasa, por favor - Ranma abrió la puerta de su apartamento para dejar entrar a Akane - Era un piso pequeño pero coqueto, bien decorado, limpio y muy ordenado. Sinceramente ella no se hubiera imaginado que el piso de Ranma fuese de esa manera, más bien creía que el lugar donde viviera sería un lugar como él, salvaje.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo mirar que hay en la nevera.

\- No me apetece comer nada, muchas gracias pero si pudiera usar la ducha te lo agradecería.

\- Claro que sí, te traeré toallas y… bueno, no tengo pijamas para ti…. ¿Te vale una camiseta mía?

\- Una camiseta sería perfecto, seguro que me queda como un camisón con lo pequeñita que soy - por fin sonreía de nuevo, pensaba Ranma, todo el camino de vuelta había estado callada y muy pensativa. Claro que le quedaría como camisón, él medía 1,85 y ella apenas llegaba al 1,60.

\- Mañana sí me dará vergüenza salir con este vestido medio destrozado - Akane se miró y se abrazó a sí misma, temblaba aún recordando lo vivido en el parque pero junto a Ranma se sentía protegida, como si nadie pudiera contra él. Era la segunda vez que la salvaba, ¿estarían destinados a estar juntos?

\- Creo que Ranko se dejó ropa la última vez que estuvo aquí - Akane lo miró con los ojos como platos. Si esa tal Ranko era su ex no pensaba ponerse ninguna ropa suya.

\- ¿Era tu novia? - No pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Mi novia? Jajajajajajaja - Akane lo miraba atónita, ¿es que acaso había contado un chiste y no lo sabía?

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Ranma no dejaba de reír y ya le estaba molestando.

\- Ranko es mi hermana melliza, vive a caballo entre Italia y París, es modelo. Siempre que viene de visita trae ropa de sobra y como se compra más tiene que dejar algunas para poder subir al avión. Mira, aquí estamos los dos - Ranma tomó una fotografía que tenía en el mueble del salón, Akane se acercó y vio a Ranma muy sonriente rodeando por los hombros a una chica pelirroja con los mismos ojos que él, la diferencia de estatura si era más obvia aún así Ranko era más alta y delgada que ella. Con razón era modelo, era impresionante.

\- Tu hermana es guapísima.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Es mi melliza - Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa de yo soy el mejor.

\- Eres un bobo - Akane reía, estaba aliviada por saber quién era esa Ranko. Ranma la miraba embobado, no había nada más bonito que su sonrisa, eso ya lo había decidido desde que la conoció.

\- Bueno, te traigo lo necesario para esa ducha y te acuestas, estarás cansada.

\- Sí gracias, la verdad es que estoy exhausta. ¿Me preparas unas sábanas y me acoplo en el sofá?

\- En el sofá duermo yo, tú dormirás en mi habitación.

\- Pero tú trabajas mañana , necesitas dormir bien.

\- No hay discusión posible, venga que se hace tarde. - le decía el artista marcial mientras la empujaba para que se apurara.

Ranma oía el agua caer en su bañera, sabía que ella estaba allí. La sola idea de pensarlo ya le excitaba, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Ella acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática y él pensaba en que estaba desnuda en su baño. Mientras se terminaba de preparar la cena Akane apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

\- Sólo quería darte las gracias de nuevo y las buenas noches - el pelinegro se giró para encontrarse con Akane vistiendo una de sus camisetas de bombero, no llevaba un baby-doll y aun así le parecía la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca, estaba enfermo por ella. Desde luego tendría que hacérselo mirar.

\- Bu-buenas noches, que descanses Akane.

Pasaban ya las 3 de la mañana y Ranma no dejaba de dar vueltas en el sofá, si el día había sido intenso aún más la noche. Cerró los ojos de nuevo para intentar lo que parecía imposible esa noche… dormir. Mañana tenía guardia y debía estar al 100% oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y unos pasos, ligeros como el algodón dirigiéndose hacia él. Se sentó en el sofá y vio la silueta de Akane junto a él.

\- No sabía si estarías despierto, no puedo dormir, ¿puedo quedarme un rato contigo en el sofá?

\- "¿ _En el sofá? ¿Con él?" -_ Antes de responder Akane se sentó a su lado pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Sabía que ella estaba hablando de algo pero no escuchaba la conversación, sentía como le acariciaba el brazo lentamente con sus finos dedos. Veía el reflejo de las luces de la calle en la piel de sus piernas desnudas, decidió mirarla mejor a la cara al sentir el calor que lo recorría entero, gran error por su parte porque pasó de perderse en sus piernas a la intensidad de sus ojos. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y no podían dejar de contemplarse, lo sacó de su ensoñamiento la sonrisa de ella y el cálido tacto de su mano adentrándose en su camiseta para acariciar su pecho.

\- Akane… si no paras no creo que pueda controlarme, esto no está bien…

\- Nadie te está pidiendo que te controles…- ella le sonreía de manera juguetona.

\- Si empiezo a besarte, nunca más dejaré que te vayas de mi lado - la mirada de Ranma empezó a volverse oscura de nuevo pero esta vez de puro deseo.

\- Soy tuya Ranma, siempre lo he sido. Me da igual lo que me digas, no voy a alejarme de ti - Akane se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Ranma, cuando estaban a escasos milímetros él terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la besó, primero con mucha ternura para poco a poco ir introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella que la recibió gustosa. Se acoplaban a la perfección, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, el chico de la trenza la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sintió como ella se movía lentamente frotando su intimidad con su miembro que se estaba endureciendo por segundos.

Akane subió la camiseta de tirantes de Ranma y él terminó su acción quitándosela del todo y dejando al descubierto un torso perfectamente trabajado por sus años de duro entrenamiento. Parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses. Akane comenzó a acariciar los duras abdominales del pelinegro para ir subiendo y detenerse en el fuerte pecho de éste.

Ranma empezó a acariciar las rodillas de Akane subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos que apretó con fuerza, ella emitió un pequeño jadeo al sentir las manos de él en su trasero. Ese sonido encendió aún más al pelinegro que ascendiendo por la cintura de ella tomó su camiseta y se la quitó dejando a la peliazul exclusivamente con sus pequeñas braguitas rosas de encaje y sus pechos al descubierto. No podía apartar la vista de ellos, eran simplemente perfectos. Siguió el recorrido de sus manos hasta asirlos completamente, sí, definitivamente estaban hechos a su medida. Mientras masajeaba uno de ellos acercaba su boca para empezar a lamer el otro. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó más fuerte mientras Ranma succionaba y lamía su pezón. Hacía círculos con la lengua alrededor de su areola, haciendo el mismo ritual en el otro pecho.

Akane cada vez se movía más rápido sobre la terrible erección de Ranma, necesitaba hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Volvió a cogerla de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento la tumbó bocarriba en el sofá. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrosadas pero tenían otro tono distinto al habitual, se veía increíblemente sexy, maldito Ryoga. Sus palabras en el torneo volvieron a hacer eco en su mente. Lentamente Ranma bajó las braguitas de Akane dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, la perfección tenía nombre y se llamaba Akane Tendo. No podía esperar más, se bajó los pantalones cortos que llevaba junto con sus boxer dejando al descubierto su miembro absolutamente listo sólo para ella.

Akane se mordía el labio inferior al ver a Ranma completamente desnudo, era un dios griego, ardía en deseos de que la poseyera. Subió su mano y movió su dedo índice indicando que se acercara a ella a lo que él accedió obediente.

El ojiazul se tumbó justo encima de la ojiavellana sosteniéndose con los brazos para no recargar todo el peso sobre ella.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - Ranma acariciaba el cabello de Akane mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella no se arrepentiría luego.

\- Completamente - Akane abrió sus piernas invitando a Ranma a entrar en ella, necesitaba fundirse con su chica en llamas. El cuerpo le ardía, su erección palpitaba ansiosa formar con Akane un solo ser.

\- Ahora serás mía, sólo mía. No dejaré que nadie más te toque.

\- Soy tuya, hazme tuya Ranma….

\- Di mi nombre otra vez.

\- Ranma… Ranma…- cada vez la oía más lejos - ¡Ranma, ¿te encuentras bien?! Escuchó la voz de Akane preocupada y como alguien lo zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos color avellana que lo miraban con angustia. ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Todo lo había soñado? Si era muy real… demasiado real….

El ojiazul se puso en pie de un salto, vio como Akane se puso colorada de repente al fijarse en el bulto que destacaba en su pantalón. Ranma se sentó raudo y veloz de nuevo en el sofá y con un cojín se tapó su miembro que todavía estaba de fiesta en el sueño que acababa de tener.

\- Yo- yo me levanté a por un vaso de agua y te escuché murmurar en sueños, cuando me acerqué estabas sudando y tu cuerpo desprendía mucho calor…. Creía que tenías fiebre… - la peliazul no sabía dónde meterse, se sentía muy avergonzada. Ranma se había dado cuenta de que le miraba su… ¡Ay Dios! Quería que la tragase la tierra.

\- Gra-gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien pero creo que voy a darme una ducha de agua bien fría, ya queda poco para que suene el despertador así que te voy a preparar la ropa de Ranko y te vas cambiando si quieres.

\- Sí, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa, bastante has hecho ya por mí.

Ranma miró qué tenía en el armario de Ranko que le pudiera servir a Akane. Escogió un pantalón de tela corto color blanco y una camisa amarilla de cuello mao estilo chino, sin mangas con el bordado en color negro. Le dio la ropa a Akane y se dirigió como un rayo al baño a por esa ducha bien fría, sabía que iba a ser una mala idea traerla a su apartamento, procuraría que no hubiera una segunda vez porque entonces ese sueño lo haría realidad sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

.

.

.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Shinnosuke dio la casualidad que un vecino salía justo en ese momento, dejando entrar a la pareja. Ranma había ido llamado a su compañero pero su móvil salía apagado. Después de una subida en el ascensor algo tensa por parte de los dos llegaron hasta la puerta del castaño. Ranma llamó al timbre y Shinnosuke abrió en boxer sin preguntar quién era, la cara de su amigo era totalmente deplorable, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos aguamarina enrojecidos… ¿Es que había estado bebiendo? La expresión de Shinnosuke cambió y no lograba descifrarla.

\- Ranma… Akane…¿Qué hacéis aquí y los dos juntos?

\- Venimos a por el bolso de Akane. Se lo dejó anoche olvidado, ya hablaremos tú y yo ahora después. Si no te preparas ya vas a llegar tarde al parq…- el ruido de una puerta abriéndose dentro del apartamento de Shinnosuke dejó a Ranma sin terminar la frase y más cuando vio como la que salía de ella era Shampoo también en ropa interior.

Shampoo al verlos se puso pálida, podía chantajear a Ranma pero también la había visto Akane. Se cubrió su semidesnudez con una camisa que encontró colgada en una silla.

\- Yo… no ser lo que parece… por favor no decir nada a Mousse. Yo querer mucho a mi prometido.

Shinnosuke fijó la vista en Akane muy asustado, si anoche la había fastidiado ¿cómo iba a poder arreglar esto? Dio un paso hacia ella - Akane…. - inmediatamente Ranma se posicionó delante dejando a sus espaldas a una chica que seguía boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

\- Dame el bolso de Akane, no te lo vuelvo a repetir - si las miradas matasen Shinnosuke habría muerto ya diez veces a manos de Ranma.

Shinnosuke acercó el bolso a Ranma y volvió a fijar su vista en Akane - déjame que te explique. Vamos a quedar mañana cuando salga de la guardia, por favor…

Akane se escondió más aún más tras la espalda de Ranma para evitar que Shinnosuke la siguiera mirando. El pelinegro había tenido suficiente, se dio la vuelta y con la mano a la espalda de Akane la guió de nuevo hacia el ascensor. No supo de dónde sacó ese autocontrol, puede que ella le calmase con su sola presencia. La dejaría con todo su dolor en el apartamento de Asami y se iría a trabajar. 24 horas preocupado por ella, 24 horas donde ajustaría cuentas con su compañero. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, muchas cosas que gritarle….

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Como prometí esta semana habría capítulo doble. Creo que ha estado intenso, ¿no? Por favor no me matéis jejeje. Ya estamos llegando a la recta final de la historia, a los sumo quedarán unos 3 capítulos más.

Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy, tardé mucho en escribirlo porque ya sabéis nunca he escrito nada y mucho menos un lemon. Espero que no haya quedado vulgar, aunque me lo revisaron mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** y dieron su aprobado.

Aprovecho para recomendar otro gran fic de mi amiga **SusyChantilly** , se titula **El Circo**. Si os gusta también algo más canon, divertido y con locuras no podéis dejar de leerlo.

Sin más y como siempre muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis. Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El viaje en moto hacia el apartamento de Akane transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente interrumpido por dos corazones que latían desbocados encima de la máquina. Ella se agarraba fuertemente a la cintura de él, era la única forma en la que lograba "calmarse", se sentía tan segura a su lado… La cabeza de él era un puro caos, ¿qué hacer ahora? Lo primero matar a Shinnosuke, eso estaba clarísimo. No sólo había traicionado a Akane, que ya de por sí le parecía algo impensable, también traicionó a su compañero y amigo Mousse. ¿Pero qué demonios se le pasó por la cabeza?

Lo segundo era lo que más le preocupaba, ¿lo perdonaría Akane? ¿volverían a estar juntos? Si eso ocurriera ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir con esta farsa y se pediría el traslado a otra ciudad o incluso se iría a otro país, estaba decidido. El azabache estacionó delante de la puerta del edificio de la peliazul.

\- Señorita se acabaron sus 1000 yens, debe abandonar Ranmataxi - tenía que sacarle una sonrisa como fuera.

\- ¿Y si no quiero bajarme nunca? - ella le habló sin soltarlo de la cintura manteniendo su cuerpo aún pegado al de él.

Ranma sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica, quizá cuando se aclararan las cosas podría por fin decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y dejar en sus manos si lo aceptaba para siempre en su vida o no. Pero mientras eso no pasara seguiría actuando como si no muriese de amor cada vez que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos avellana - Pues que hará que este apuesto bombero llegue tarde a su trabajo y se gane una reprimenda del ogro de su sargento, ¿acaso quiere usted eso?

\- Jajajajaja claro que no, además debe usted cumplir con el deber de ayudar a quien esté en apuros, en eso es un experto, al menos conmigo - lo último fue dicho casi en un susurro.

Akane se bajó de la moto y le dio el casco a Ranma.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy a cambiar y saldré a correr un rato, ya que he madrugado. En cuanto lave la ropa de tu hermana te la devolveré.

\- No hace falta, ella no la echará de menos y a ti te sienta muy bien… ejem… bueno, no te metas en líos y si lo haces llámame corriendo - le encantaba jugar con ella.

\- Ja, yo nunca me meto en líos - Akane le siguió el juego esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Por favor, ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar algo así por la cabeza? Acepte mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Tendo - Ranma hizo una leve reverencia dirigiéndose a Akane, la peliazul no podía parar de reír - Ahora en serio, ¿estarás bien? - Los ojos de Ranma volvieron a tornarse oscuros, preocupados por no saber qué sentía Akane ante lo que acababa de presenciar hacía apenas veinte minutos.

Ella respiró hondo - No me gusta la traición ni las mentiras, es verdad que como mujer me siento humillada... - Le hablaba al ojiazul con la mirada fija en el suelo - pero por otro lado me siento... aliviada.

\- ¿Aliviada? - Ranma empezó a notar su garganta tremendamente seca.

\- Sí, en el mismo momento que huí de casa de Shinnosuke supe que no podía continuar así… no puedo estar con alguien cuando estoy enamorada de otra persona …- la cara de Akane estaba más roja que un tomate, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

\- ¿E-enamorada de o-otra per-persona? - Ranma intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse porque estaba a punto de cometer una locura. ¿Se refería a él? ¿Por fin los dioses le prestaban algo de atención en su triste vida?

\- Sí… pero no tengo claro si soy correspondida…- Boom Boom dos corazones antes desbocados y ahora queriendo salir de la boca de los dos jóvenes.

\- Qui-quizá él no sepa lo que sientes

\- Puede ser...en fin, no te distraigo más. Que tengas buena guardia, Ranma y ten cuidado por favor.

\- Siempre lo tengo, tranqui... - su frase se vio interrumpida por unos labios jugosos y tan ansiados por él que pensó iba a caer de la moto en ese mismo momento. En un ataque de valentía Akane le había besado, fue corto pero pudo percibir los sentimientos de la chica hacia él. Seguro que era otro sueño y estaría a punto de despertar, que durara un poquito más, que durara para siempre, ¿acaso era pedir mucho? Pero no era un sueño y antes de poder responder, su chica en llamas se adentró en su edificio despidiéndose con la mano y esbozando esa sonrisa que le volvía loco.

.

.

.

Un joven moreno con cabello trenzado entraba como alma que lleva el diablo y cara de poquísimos amigos al parque de bomberos al que pertenecía.

\- ¡Eh Saotome, llegas tarde! ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

\- ¡Cállate Kuno! ¿sabes si ha llegado Shinnosuke?

\- ¿Pero qué modales son esos? Se nota la poca educación que has…agg ¿peggo qué haces? ¡suéggtame! - sin poder controlar más su ira Ranma cogió a Kuno por el cuello de la camiseta y lo subió unos centímetros del suelo pegándolo a la pared.

\- No quiero pagar mi mal humor contigo pero si te vuelves a dirigir a mí de ese modo ve pidiendo cita con el cirujano plástico porque te van a tener que reconstruir la cara de como te la voy a dejar - nada más decir esto el azabache lo soltó sin ningún cuidado y se dirigió en búsqueda de su compañero.

\- ¡Qué agresividad! Seguro que hace tiempo que no tiene sexo. Claro, todas se fijan en mí, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de ser irresistible?

\- Buenos días Ranma, ¿se te han pegado las sábanas? Ranma, oye ¡Te estoy hablando! - Daisuke vio como su amigo pasó a toda velocidad al lado suyo, creía que no se había percatado de su presencia pero el ojiazul no quería más interrupciones estúpidas. Tenía algo que aclarar y no quería dejarlo pasar más tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina dando un portazo y dentro se encontró al causante de su ira, el causante de haber engañado a su Akane.

\- Ran-Ranma… escúchame - Shinnosuke puso las manos delante en señal de calma, conocía a su amigo y su temperamento pero nunca había visto esa mirada en él, tan dura, tan seca, con odio.

\- ¡Eres un cabrón! - derechazo directamente en la mandíbula del castaño que lo tumbó en el suelo. El ojiazul se colocó encima de él y le asestó otro puñetazo esta vez con la izquierda - ¿¡en qué coño pensabas Shinno!?

\- Ey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - Taro entró junto con Hiroshi y Daisuke e inmediatamente sujetó a Ranma por los brazos. Le costó más de lo que pensaba detener al chico de la trenza y eso que él poseía una gran fuerza bruta, sus amigos le decían "el toro"

Daisuke se agachó para ayudar a Shinnosuke a incorporarse - éste tenía sangre en el labio.

\- ¡Suéltame Taro! Esta persona y yo tenemos cosas de las que tratar - Ranma intentaba zafarse de su compañero pero le estaba aplicando una llave que junto a su fuerza le resultaba prácticamente imposible de escapar.

\- Pues hablad como hombres, no como críos, acabamos de empezar la mañana, le he hecho el favor a Mousse de cubrir su turno y no me apetece estar de niñera - dicho esto, Taro soltó a Ranma y salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha pasado? - Hiroshi miraba primero a Shinnosuke, luego a Ranma, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara.

\- Ranma sólo ha hecho lo que debía hacer, me lo merecía - Shinnosuke cogió un trozo de servilleta para quitarse la sangre del labio y miró fijamente a su "amigo". Ojos aguamarina contra ojos azul cielo - sé que no tengo excusa, cuando Akane salió de mi apartamento supe que la había perdido así que salí a despejarme. Me fui a un bar, no me fijé siquiera donde estaba y bebí y bebí hasta que el camarero dijo que no me iba a servir ninguna más y al salir me la encontré, ella salía de trabajar y vio el estado en el que estaba…

Ranma no perdía detalle de la historia, su ceño seguía fruncido pero no quería intervenir. Sabía que no había explicación posible para traicionar a un amigo con su prometida y mucho menos a su dulce chica. Y egoístamente sentía haber hecho el estúpido al "ceder" a Akane. Daisuke e Hiroshi parecía que estaban en un universo alterno, no se enteraban de lo que había pasado pero no querían dejarlos solos por si Ranma volvía a perder el control. Shinnosuke continuó con su historia.

\- Ella dijo que no me dejaría solo, así que me acompañó a casa. Recuerdo que nos sentamos en el sofá y sirvió una copa para cada uno, le hablé de lo que había pasado con Akane. Estaba desesperado, no quería perderla, ella me abrazó para consolarme…sentí como empezó a acariciarme…me dijo que Akane no sabía lo que se perdía, la miré y ella comenzó a besarme las mejillas, los ojos, mi cuello...yo, yo estaba muy bebido, apenas recuerdo qué pasó después. Me abalancé sobre ella y todos mis recuerdos son borrosos… a la mañana siguiente quise que me tragara la tierra… y luego aparecísteis los dos juntos. Eso ya me mató del todo, ¿no pudiste esperar a saber si ella y yo seguíamos juntos? - Shinnosuke cambió la mirada que tenía de súplica a otra desafiante - Te conozco y sé que estás loco por ella, yo no lo hice bien pero tú como amigo…

En dos segundos Shinnosuke se vio entre la pared y el brazo de Ranma aprisionando su cuello. Daisuke e Hiroshi se dirigieron corriendo hacia el azabache pero antes de llegar Ranma les señaló a modo de advertencia para que no se acercaran. Sus compañeros dieron tres pasos hacia atrás con las manos en alto en señal de rendición. Sabían de lo que era capaz su amigo así que salieron a buscar al único que podía detenerlo, el sargento Happosai.

\- ¿Me hablas a mi de amistad? No sabes lo que he aguantado por "amistad" - el pelinegro le hablaba muy cerca de su oído, susurrando amenazante - ¿Quieres saber qué hacíamos juntos? Ella se quedó a dormir en mi apartamento… - Ranma sintió como Shinnosuke empezó a tensarse - No pasó nada, Akane es un ángel y yo respeto a las "novias" de mis amigos pero la razón de que se quedara fue que si no llego a pasar por el parque que está junto a mi dojo justo a tiempo…- respiró hondo, le costaba pensar lo que podía haber pasado - no hubiera podido evitar que unos desalmados le hicieran daño a Akane…

\- ¿Qué le hicieran daño? - la cara de Shinnosuke se volvió blanca como la leche.

\- Sí, ella no tenía las llaves de su casa, ni su móvil, no había nadie allí para recogerla ¡la dejaste sola de noche! - Ranma sentía la respiración acelerada de Shinnosuke - estaba tan asustada que no quería estar sola y yo no podía perderla de vista. Ya iba dispuesto a ajustar cuentas contigo cuando nos encontramos con la escenita entre tú y Shampoo.

\- Yo...yo… tengo q hablar con Akane...tiene que entender…

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella - la voz de Ranma se tornó más ronca y grave - y más vale que hables con Mousse en cuanto pise tierra - después de pronunciar esa "amenaza" lo dejó libre y salió de la cocina para ir a cambiarse, cruzándose con su sargento, Daisuke e Hiroshi.

\- Ranma, en mi despacho en diez minutos - la orden de Happosai no tenía opción a réplica.

\- Sí, sargento - le daba igual todo en ese momento, lo único que quería era que esa guardia pasara lo más rápida posible, necesitaba verla, ese beso… quería más, lo quería todo de ella. No iba a dejarla escapar, le confesaría todo lo que sentía por ella, que quería despertar a su lado cada día, formar una familia, envejecer juntos… con ese pensamiento se introdujo en los vestuarios para pasar las 24 horas más largas de su carrera.

.

.

.

Ranma salió del parque sin despedirse de nadie, necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿sería muy temprano para ir a buscarla? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía turno en el hospital.

Móvil apagado, ¿estaría bien? Igual había acertado y estaba trabajando, desayunaría y lo volvería a intentar. Pasadas dos horas el móvil seguía apagado, la paciencia es una virtud pero no en el caso de Ranma. Se montó en la moto y se fue directo al hospital de Akane, nada… allí no estaba, su apartamento, tampoco había nadie… ¿Quién puede saber dónde está? ¿Ukyo?

El azabache llamó a su amiga de la infancia, cuando ésta descolgó sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

\- ¡Hola Ran-chan! Me pillas algo ocupada, estoy dándole a Konatsu las últimas instrucciones, en tres días Ryoga y yo regresamos a Tokio. ¡Por fin volvemos a nuestro apartamento! ¿nos ayudarás con la mudanza, verdad? - la pregunta de Ukyo sonaba más a orden que a sugerencia - prometo compensar con una comida gratis en mi restaurante.

\- Sí, sí, claro que os ayudo pero U-chan, te llamaba para preguntarte si sabes dónde está Akane.

\- Vaya, vaya … te noto la voz algo desesperado por saber de ella…

\- ¡Ukyo! ¿sabes dónde está sí o no? - ¿ es que acaso todo el mundo quería acabar con su paciencia estos días?

\- Claro que lo se, soy su mejor amiga. Ayer llamó su hermana Kasumi, su padre se ha puesto enfermo y tiene que ir a cuidarlo. Su esposo tiene muchísimos pacientes que atender y Akane se ha pedido unos días en el trabajo para ir a cuidar de su sobrino mientras su hermana atiende a su padre.

\- Uff, vale… es que tiene el móvil apagado y yo pues…

\- ¿Estabas preocupado? Me contó lo del parque, casi tengo que atar a Ryoga para que no saliera corriendo hasta Tokio - la voz de la castaña se volvió algo triste - menos mal que estabas allí, Ran-chan y por lo del móvil no te preocupes, en casa de su padre y de su hermana no hay cobertura. Te puedo dar el número fijo si quieres.

\- Eh… no te preocupes U-chan, ya hablaré con ella cuando llegue. Avísame cuando hagais la mudanza e iré a ayudaros.

\- Perfecto, le diré que la has intentado localizar. Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión y Ranma… no hagas más el tonto - Ukyo sabía que su amigo se había puesto colorado al decirle eso último. Tan decidido que parecía bromeando luego era la timidez personificada cuando alguien le gustaba y ella sabía que Akane le gustaba muchísimo, es más, hasta estaba convencida que su amigo se había enamorado.

\- Hasta luego U-chan

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Ranma se subía por las paredes, sabía que Shinnosuke había quedado con Mousse para contarle lo sucedido con Shampoo, se sentía fatal por su amigo chino, sabía que él amaba a su prometida pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que no acabara casado con esa arpía, no quería eso para su amigo… vivir en un engaño. Esta noche lo dejaría estar pero mañana lo llamaría sin falta. ¿Cuándo regresaría Akane? Estaba ansioso por volver a verla, ¿cómo la recibiría? - _"¿La beso, la_ _abrazo, le doy dos besos en la mejilla, le_ _estrecho la mano?"_ \- Sumergido se hallaba en sus pensamientos cuando le llegó un Whatsapp, ¡Era de Akane! 3,2,1… cara de bobo.

Mensaje de Akane: Ranma, acabo de llegar a Tokio. Ya me dijo Ukyo que te contó lo de mi padre, sólo era un resfriado que se complicó un poco pero ya está mejor. Mañana tenemos la mudanza, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarnos, si puedes hemos quedado a las 9 de la mañana en casa de Asami. Espero verte, un beso.

Mensaje de Ranma: Hola chica en llamas, me alegro que tu padre esté mejor. Sé que necesitáis un hombre fuerte para llevar las cajas pesadas así que allí estaré, besos.

Mensaje de Akane: un hombre fuerte ya llevamos, a Ryoga (icono de carita sacando la lengua)

Mensaje de Ranma: Ah vale, entonces dile a Ryoga que yo me ocuparé de llevar las cajas de TU ropa interior ( icono de media sonrisa )

Mensaje de Akane: ¡Ranma!

Mensaje de Ranma: jajajajaja es broma, nos vemos a las 9. Tengo ganas de verte.

Ranma no paraba de ver en el móvil, Akane escribiendo….y así por 3 minutos… ¿Estará escribiendo una carta? ¿Borrará y volverá a escribir?

Mensaje de Akane: yo también tengo ganas de verte. Me debes una conversación. Hasta mañana (icono de besito con corazón)

\- " _Akane, ¿qué has hecho conmigo? Parezco_ _un adolescente. Necesito descargar_ _tensiones, mejor voy al dojo un rato_ " - pensó Ranma mientras guardaba su móvil y seguía con su cara de bobo.

.

.

.

A las 9 de la mañana en punto, un joven bombero tocaba el timbre del apartamento donde su pequeño tormento habitaba ya por escasas horas. Notaba el cansancio de una noche de charla con su amigo Mousse; después de enterarse de lo de su prometida lo llamó para que fuera a buscarlo y evitara que cometiera alguna tontería, cuando llegó se encontró con sus dos compañeros y la chica del pelo morado llorando de rodillas suplicando a Mousse que por favor la perdonara. Era extraño lo tranquilo que parecía el joven chino, pero en cuanto llegaron al apartamento del pelinegro su amigo se desmoronó. Ranma le ofreció una bebida caliente para intentar calmarlo y que se desahogara lo que quisiera, era lo único que podía hacer por él. Mousse dijo que se pediría una excedencia en el trabajo por un tiempo, necesitaba salir de Tokio y ordenar sus pensamientos, lo que al chico de la trenza le pareció una buena idea. Él estaba dispuesto a marcharse por mucho menos. Unos pasos que se acercaban lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sabía a quién pertenecían y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su diosa en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Hoy no hay recibimiento en toalla? - Ranma alzó una ceja y la miró divertido y nervioso al mismo tiempo, sacar su humor y sarcasmo se habían convertido en su medio de defensa ante situaciones que no controlaba bien.

\- Habíamos quedado en que el que vendría sólo con la toalla eras tú.- Akane ya iba conociendo su humor y no se dejaba achantar ante esos ojos mar que la volvían loca.

\- No quería desconcentrarte - Ranma se acercó a Akane con mucha cautela, en serio que no sabía cómo querría ella que él actuase. Así que cuando estuvieron a poca distancia Ranma la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Akane no sabía que iba a hacer Ranma, ¿la iba a besar, le daría un abrazo de amiga? Ella le había besado y esperaba haberle dejado claro lo que sentía pero él no se había pronunciado todavía. Vale, le había dicho que tenía ganas de verla pero eso se lo podía decir también a un amiga.

\- Así que al final has venido - Ryoga salió de lo que parecía ser el salón del apartamento.

Ranma maldijo por lo bajo la interrupción del chico de la pañoleta y con dolor se separó de Akane. La peliazul por su parte empezó a ponerse nerviosa, notaba que la tensión entre esos dos seguía intacta desde el torneo.

\- Las chicas me pidieron ayuda y yo soy un buen amigo - Ranma y Ryoga se miraban con ganas de enfrentarse de nuevo en una pelea.

\- Tú lo que eres es un aprovechado

\- ¿A quién llamas aprovechado, cerdo?

\- ¿A quién llamas cerdo, niñita?

\- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! - Akane se puso en medio de los dos chicos que ya se acercaban peligrosamente el uno al otro - Ukyo y yo os agradecemos la ayuda a ambos pero si no cambiais esa actitud lo haremos nosotras solas. Estamos lo suficientemente capacitadas para hacerlo sin ayuda de hombres de Neandertal como vosotros.

Después de volverse a retar con la mirada Ryoga bajó la vista hasta Akane - Por mi parte no hay problema.

\- Por la mía tampoco - respondió Ranma.

\- Perfecto, pues vamos a empezar. Ukyo volverá enseguida, ha ido a por el desayuno.

Tras unos cuantos viajes del piso de Asami al apartamento reformado de Akane y Ukyo, llegó la hora de comer. Los chicos se dirigieron al U-chan, Ranma quería llevar a Akane en la moto pero Ryoga hacía de perro guardián, empezaba a molestarle realmente ese chico. Parecía en el torneo que había aceptado que Akane y él no volverían a estar juntos, es más, hasta el mismo Ryoga le dijo que pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él. ¿Entonces? ¿El saber que Akane estaba libre de nuevo le daba esperanzas? Pues no sabía con quien se las gastaba, esta vez lucharía con garras y dientes con cualquiera que osara interponerse entre su chica en llamas y él. Akane era suya.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Ukyo regresó de hablar por teléfono con el otro restaurante que tenía en Tokio.

\- ¿Qué pasa U-chan? Le contestó el pelinegro.

\- El repartidor de las bebidas se ha confundido y ha dejado el pedido en el otro restaurante. Ya se ha marchado, yo no puedo dejar esto solo, Tsubasa entra a las 14h.

\- Yo iré a por las bebidas, no te preocupes Ukyo - le dijo Ryoga a su buena amiga.

Dos gotas de sudor cayeron de la sien de Akane y Ukyo, sabían el pésimo sentido de la orientación del chico de la bandana.

\- Emmm, Ryoga cielo… ¿Seguro que sabrás llegar solo?

\- Mejor te acompaño yo - Akane estaba bajándose de la banqueta cuando Ranma vio la cara de ilusión del desorientado chico al que siempre le sobresalía un colmillo.

\- Yo acompañaré a Ryoga, si son cajas de bebidas mejor que vayan los hombres de Neandertal - dijo Ranma mirando a Akane divertido.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo con esas cajas? Me subestimas Saotome - Akane se acercó a Ranma mostrándole el puño cerrado.

\- Tranquila… lo que no quiero es que dejes al pobre Ryoga en vergüenza.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - Ryoga se levantó de un salto. Estaba furioso, ese imbécil le había quitado la oportunidad de estar a solas con Akane.

\- ¡No quiero peleas en mi local! Id a por las bebidas de una vez, la gente no tardará en aparecer - Ukyo amenazaba con su espátula a sus dos amigos.

.

.

.

Sólo tardaron media hora donde prefirieron guardar silencio, mejor así que acabar peleando dentro de la furgoneta. Al regresar al local con las bebidas la imagen que vieron no les agradó a ninguno. Dos chicos estaban en plan buitre alrededor de Akane y Ukyo, oyeron como insistían en lo bonitas que eran y en que les dieran sus teléfonos para quedar. Ranma pensaba que ese era el precio que tendría que pagar al tener su chica, porque ya la consideraba suya, la belleza de una diosa. Estaba claro que no podía dejarla sola.

Ranma tocó en el hombro al que estaba hablando con Akane - Cariño, ya estoy aquí, ¿te está molestando este tipo?

Akane se quedó a cuadros pero enseguida captó que Ranma quería quitarle de en medio a ese baboso impertinente.

\- No te preocupes amor, ya se iba. ¿No es así?

El chico al ver el tamaño y los músculos bien definidos de Ranma no insistió más - Si, sí ya me iba… lo siento.

Ryoga no fue tan delicado con el otro tipo, al ver como se acercaba e intentaba tocar sutilmente a Ukyo se encendió de rabia y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa - más te vale que no vuelvas a acercarte por este local y a ella ni se te ocurra mirarla, ¿me has oido?, no bromeo - Ukyo quedó perpleja ante la reacción de su amor secreto. Por un lado estaba disgustada por la actitud de Ryoga, vale que eran molestos pero también eran clientes del restaurante , aunque por otro lado le encantó esa manera de protegerla. Ojalá esas palabras implicaran algo más que amistad, pensaba con pena la castaña.

Los chicos salieron despavoridos del local y el grupo estalló en risas.

Tras comer unos cuantos okonomiyakis Akane dijo que se iba a casa a empezar a organizar la mudanza. Ranma se ofreció a llevarla, estaba deseando quedarse a solas con ella. Tenían una conversación pendiente desde hacía días. Ryoga por su parte se quedó para ayudar a Ukyo, la verdad es que el chico de la bandana no quería que la castaña se quedara sola, ni aún estando Tsubasa y otra camarera en el local. La escena antes recreada aún rondaba por la cabeza y sobre todo le daba vueltas al porqué no fue a defender a Akane y sólo vio al baboso que estaba con Ukyo. Sólo de recordar ese momento le hervía la sangre.

Después de más de medio día por fin Ranma y Akane estaban solos, tenían que hablar de muchas cosas y ninguno se atrevía a empezar la conversación. Al final la peliazul rompió el hielo - muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no teníamos demasiadas cosas pero así ha ido todo más rápido.

\- No hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

\- Ya…los amigos...claro - la expresión de Akane pasó de estar risueña a melancólica. Al parecer el beso que le dio a su bombero sólo significó amistad por parte de él.

Ranma se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Akane - No-no me has entendido, yo-yo…

\- No te preocupes, Ranma. Teníamos una conversación pendiente pero ya veo que todo está más que claro. Estoy bien, no hace falta que digas nada.

El chico de la trenza se acercó despacio hacia su pequeño tormento, hizo que lo mirara levantando su mentón - Podría decirte tantas cosas Akane, pero si te das cuenta de la forma en que te miro, ya deberías saberlo todo.

\- Yo-yo… ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? - creía que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento.

\- Nunca se me ha dado bien expresarme con palabras, espero que esto resuelva tus dudas - tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso muy suave en la mejilla, luego otro y otro recorriendo su cara. Llegó a la comisura de los labios y se detuvo, la miró a los ojos. La chica era incapaz de moverse, su corazón latía muy fuerte, vio como Ranma acercaba sus labios a los suyos y cerró los ojos para que sus sentidos estuvieran a flor de piel y sucedió… ella sintió unos labios suaves y carnosos depositarse sobre los suyos, de forma muy tierna.

Poco a poco los dos empezaron a mover sus bocas muy lentamente, dándose pequeños besos, recorriendo, explorando... Ranma le dio un pequeño mordisquito a Akane en su labio inferior que hizo estremecer a la peliazul. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, Ranma la estrechó entre sus brazos, no había palabras sólo valía el sentir.

Empezaron a recorrer la espalda el uno del otro, seguían con los ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, el chico de la trenza necesitaba volver a probar esos labios, eran tan dulces… chocaron sus bocas una vez más, tierno al principio pero poco a poco se volvieron más demandantes el uno del otro. Ranma subió a Akane para ponerla a su altura y ella le respondió enredando sus esbeltas piernas en las caderas de él. Se acabó la ternura, eran dos personas que necesitaban sentirse, los besos se volvieron mucho más profundos, las lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, furiosas, les cegó la pasión. Ranma caminó con Akane agarrada a su cintura hasta que la posicionó entre él y la pared. Bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de la ojiavellana, aprentándolos con firmeza pero sin lastimarla.

Ella enredaba sus finas manos en el cabello del chico de la trenza. Se tuvieron que separar al notar que les faltaba la respiración.

\- Lo de chica en llamas cobra un nuevo significado - decía Ranma a Akane esbozando una sonrisa mezcla de amor, pasión y deseo.

Akane también le sonrió sonrojada entre el comentario de su bombero y la posición en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Tú deber como bombero no es apagarlas? - Ranma no lo dudó un segundo y volvió a atrapar esos labios a los que se volvió adicto con el primer roce. La acorraló aún más si eso era posible pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Akane descruzó sus piernas y bajó lentamente hasta volver a tocar el suelo rozando en el camino la terrible erección que tenía Ranma, al cual se le escapó un gemido al sentir su miembro presionar la intimidad de la peliazul.

Sin mediar palabra la chica tomó de la mano a su bombero y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Ranma cogió en brazos a Akane y volviendo a besarla de nuevo dulcemente, la depositó sobre la cama como si fuera el ser más delicado del mundo.

Él no podía dejar de contemplarla, si se pellizcaba volvería a despertar como la vez anterior, la peliazul se incorporó y de rodillas en la cama se colocó delante de él, empezó a desabotonar la camisa china sin mangas color rojo que le quedaba tan bien al ojiazul. Ranma vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior al desprenderle de su ropa, cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió sus manos recorrer su torso desnudo, no quería perderse ninguna sensación que ella le proporcionara. Pero no podía quedarse quieto, él tenía hambre y sed de ella, así que poco a poco la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle el top de tirantes que llevaba dejándola con un sujetador negro con ligeras transparencias, demasiado provocativo para el poco control que tenía ya el chico de la trenza. Se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a besarla muy suavemente, le encantaba esa sensación, era tan jugosos los labios de su chica, poco a poco los besos se dirigieron al cuello y fueron bajando hasta llegar al inicio de los pechos de Akane quien emitió un ligero suspiro. Ranma desabrochó el sostén y lo arrojó a los pies de la cama. Acariciando su vientre subió hasta asir los dirigentes pechos de Akane, tenía que comprobar que lo que vivió en su sueño era real y no se equivocó. Parecían hechos a su medida, los pezones de ella estaban duros por la excitación del momento, ella volvió a colocar sus manos en los pectorales bajando lentamente hasta sus fuertes abdominales. Parecían dos personas que necesitaban ante todo el contacto del otro.

Se habían deseado demasiado tiempo en secreto, que ahora era como un sueño el estar de esa forma.

Ranma siguió con su caminito de besos bajando poco a poco, no dejando ni un trocito de piel sin ser besado ni acariciado. La estaba adorando y quería que ella lo supiera. Akane por su parte agarraba las sábanas fuertemente, nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones, esa excitación tan fuerte por alguien. Cuando Ranma llegó a su ombligo se detuvo y comenzó a bajar la falda plisada que llevaba dejándola sólo con las minúsculas braguitas del mismo color del sujetador.

\- Si llego a saber que tu ropa interior era así habría echado un vistazo a las cajas que he llevado - la miró a los ojos con lujuria, ella se sonrojó, bastante nerviosa estaba ya para que se riera de ella - eres un pervertido - replicó la peliazul tapándose los ojos con las manos.

\- Sí, pero sólo contigo, me desarmas con una sola de tus miradas - el chico de la trenza tomó las manos de Akane y las apartó de su rostro. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, el calor de sus cuerpos empezó a subir. Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella y volvió a besarla con frenesí, ella recorría la ancha espalda del pelinegro, él dirigió sus besos a uno de los lóbulos de la peliazul, lamiendo, susurrando lo mucho que la deseaba, que por favor no se alejara de su lado… ella gemía, estaba encantada con sus palabras - Nunca lo haré, Ranma - mientras decía estas palabras cegada por el deseo arañó la espalda de él, de arriba hacia abajo. Ranma soltó un gruñido entre excitación y dolor que le hizo perder el poco control que tenía.

\- Si haces eso ya no voy a poder contenerme y te haré mía ahora mismo - el pelinegro habló con sus labios pegados al cuello de ella.

\- Soy tuya, hazme tuya Ranma…

Las mismas palabras que le dijo en su sueño… se bajó los pantalones y los boxer, los tiró en el suelo junto con el resto de la ropa, ella se bajó las braguitas e imitó el gesto de Ranma. Volvieron a mirarse, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, casi parecía que iban a hiperventilar de un momento a otro. Ella bajó la vista al miembro de Ranma, ya se habían rozado con la ropa puesta y sabía del tamaño que podía tener pero verlo sin nada que lo tapase…. Akane volvió a morderse el labio inferior y Ranma ya no pudo más, ese gesto lo excitaba demasiado. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella, Akane abrió sus piernas; antes de introducirse en ella la tocó con dos de sus dedos. Estaba muy húmeda, preparada para recibirlo y sin más de una sola vez Ranma y Akane se fusionaron. Permanecieron abrazados y unidos unos instantes, no podían creer que al fin estuvieran juntos. El pelinegro empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, buscó de nuevo sus labios. Suave, muy suave… ella arqueó su espalda y él la entendió sin palabras, como pasó entre ellos desde el primer día. Necesitaba sentirlo más dentro de ella. Él cogió los glúteos de Akane y la pegó más a él. Las embestidas de Ranma cada vez se hacían más fuertes, más rápidas. No podían dejar de besarse, sus lenguas se enredaban, sus suspiros se volvieron jadeos, Akane enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su bombero. Él cogió las manos de ella y las subió a la altura de la cabeza mientras seguía saliendo y entrando de su chica en llamas. Los jadeos de Akane se hicieron más intensos hasta que Ranma sintió una contracción en la intimidad de ella, notó como empezó a relajarse y él aceleró el ritmo. Una vez, dos, tres… no pudo aguantar más…. Emitió un gemido grave, más bien gutural y se vació dentro de ella.

Ranma soltó sus manos, acomodó los cabellos de ella detrás de sus orejas, se miraban con tanto amor… él seguía dentro de ella, no quería separarse. Akane recorrió con sus manos el rostro de Ranma, pasó por sus labios. Él volvió a capturarlos otra vez de forma muy suave.

\- Te quiero - Akane lo miró con ojos brillosos al escuchar las palabras de la boca de Ranma.

\- ¿Me quieres? ¿En serio?...

\- De broma tontita, pues claro que es en serio. Estoy loco por ti - Ranma salió despacio del interior de Akane y se puso al lado de ella rodeándola con sus brazos y besando su frente.

\- Yo... yo también te quiero - Akane todavía tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la sesión de sexo que acababan de tener - ¿Desde cuándo sabes que me quieres?

\- Desde que toqué tu mano para sacarte de este mismo edificio, y cuando me miraste por primera vez supe que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida - Akane se abrazó más al pelinegro, ella sintió exactamente lo mismo pero… una duda de repente se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Pero Ranma… entonces… ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti? Prácticamente me arrojaste a los brazos de Shinnosuke - su cara y su mirada estaban llenas de interrogantes que deseaba fueran resueltas satisfactoriamente.

\- Akane yo… - el chico de la trenza no esperaba que la conversación derivara justamente por ahí… no hoy cuando por fin había estado con la chica de sus sueños y conocían por fin sus sentimientos pero tampoco quería empezar su relación con mentiras así que respiró hondo.

\- Por favor no te enfades y escúchame… - al oír las primeras palabras de Ranma, Akane se incorporó y se tapó con la sábana. Estaba aterrada de lo que fuera a decirle - para mí es lo más duro que he hecho en la vida, muchas veces pensé irme porque no soportaba la idea de verte con él, de imaginar que alguien que no fuera yo pudiera tocarte….

\- No estás contestando a lo que te he preguntado - la voz de Akane se volvió más fría y su mirada se afiló.

\- El día que los dos fuimos a verte al hospital luego estuvimos juntos por la tarde junto con Mousse, Shinnosuke empezó a hablar de ti y dijo que le gustabas mucho…

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

\- Bueno… él me salvó la vida hace dos años… al saber que tú le gustabas no quise interponerme.

\- ¿Interponerte? ¡Pero si te faltó cogernos de la mano y llevarnos a la cama!

\- No vuelvas a decir algo así… no hubiera soportado si tú y él… - de sólo imaginarlo el pelinegro ardía en furia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Si nos hubiéramos acostado? Pues sería lo más normal, hemos estado un mes juntos. Pero yo ...yo.. estaba enamorada de ti...y simplemente no podía…

\- Y no sabes qué feliz me hace eso - Ranma se intentó acercar a Akane pero ella se retiró.

\- ¿Y qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso mi opinión no contaba? ¿Sois de esos que os pasáis a las mujeres?

\- Pues claro que no somos de esos.

\- ¡Yo no soy ningún trofeo! - a la peliazul empezaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Akane por favor, no llores… lo he pasado muy mal… - Ranma intentaba sin éxito acercarse a la chica pero ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

\- ¡No quiero escucharte más! Por favor vete.

\- No nos hagas esto, nos queremos. Fui un estúpido, este maldito honor que me impuso mi familia… debería haber luchado por ti…

\- Pero no lo hiciste…

\- El día que te quedaste a dormir en mi apartamento, decidí que no podía estar separado de ti. Pero no sabía si tú sentías algo por mí, aunque todo el mundo me decía que sí, no quería interponerme en tu felicidad, prefería ser desgraciado sólo con verte a ti bien.

\- Yo hubiese sido feliz a tu lado…. - ríos de lágrimas caían de los ojos avellana de la joven.

Ranma empezó también a vestirse - No hables en pasado, aún podemos serlo, has dicho que no me alejarías de tu lado - el pelinegro tomó el rostro de Akane entre sus manos y la besó, ella respondió pero no podía dejar de llorar, cuando volvió a reaccionar se separó bruscamente y con todo su dolor de Ranma.

\- Necesito espacio, vete por favor te lo pido.

\- Akane…

\- ¡No! Necesito estar sola… - Y salió de su habitación seguida de Ranma. Ella abrió la puerta de su casa invitando al pelinegro a salir.

\- Está bien, me voy porque sé que necesitas pensar pero no olvides que te quiero, te estaré esperando toda mi vida si es necesario - Ranma se acercó a Akane y le dio un beso en la frente, después salió del apartamento de su chica en llamas con un vacío que no había sentido en su vida y dejando a una joven peliazul en un mar de lágrimas...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Pido vuestro perdón por el final de este episodio. ¡Sorry! Si no boicoteamos sus escenas de amor no parecen Ranma y Akane…

Sí, se que es un UA pero mi intención ha sido intentar mantener algo la esencia de los personajes, espero haberlo conseguido aunque sea un poquito.

Ya sí que queda prácticamente nada para llegar al final, es más….ya tengo casi acabado el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que nunca se os haya pasado por la cabeza que iba a dejarla incompleta, cuando leo algún fic que no está terminado ¡echo fuego por la boca!

Sin más y como siempre agradecer los reviews que me dejáis, me encantó sorprenderos en el capítulo anterior. ¿Quién se imaginó lo de Shinnosuke y Shampoo? Jijijii Muchos besos para todos.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

\- ¡Akane, estoy en casa! - una chica castaña llegó a su apartamento después de un día de bastante trabajo, y aún le quedaba empezar a organizar las cajas de la mudanza. Intuyó que algo no iba bien, todas las cajas seguían en su sitio. - ¿Hay alguien? - o quizá todo fuera mejor de lo que pensaba ya que Akane y Ranma se habían ido juntos y llevaban todo el día tonteando. La chica estaba deseando ver a su amiga y contarle lo que había pasado con Ryoga, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Vio la habitación de la peliazul entornada y le pareció escuchar a alguien llorar. Dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta con los nudillos - ¿Akane?... ¿estás bien?... - la cocinera abrió más la puerta y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra distinguió a su amiga echa una bolita y sollozando.

\- Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? - se sentó en su cama y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- ¡Ay, Ukyo! - Akane se dio la vuelta y se agarró a la cintura de su amiga llorando aún más fuerte.

\- Akane me estás asustando, por favor cuéntame qué ha pasado - la castaña acariciaba el pelo de su amiga para intentar calmarla. Pasados diez minutos parecía que Akane por fin estaba más tranquila.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Ranma? - La chica se incorporó y miró a su amiga a los ojos, los tenía rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando desde que se marchó el pelinegro.

\- Pues… Ranma y yo hemos hecho el amor y me ha confesado que me quiere…

\- ¿Y eso es malo? Ay Akane… se veía a la legua que los dos estabais loquitos el uno por el otro. ¿Qué ha dicho ese insensible para que estés así?

\- No es lo haya dicho… es lo que no ha hecho…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tú sabes nuestra historia de primera mano, sabes que empecé con Shinnosuke en principio y aunque suene mal reconocerlo por despecho, yo pensé que no le gustaba a Ranma porque él fue el primero en "recomendarme" a su amigo y veía que Shinno era un buen hombre...

\- Eso lo hablé con Ranma yo también, lo conozco desde hace años y sabía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Yo sabía que él sentía algo muy fuerte por ti y no lograba entender que se quedara como un mero espectador. Él siempre ha luchado por lo que quiere.

\- Pues según él lo hizo por saldar una deuda con Shinnossuke… le salvó la vida hace dos años y al saber que yo le gustaba se apartó, e incluso participó en que yo me decidiera a intentarlo con Shinno - los ojos de Akane volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas - Ukyo… me siento como una mujer trofeo, no creo que Ranma me ame… como acabas de decir él siempre lucha por lo que quiere y no ha movido un dedo por mí - Akane bajó la mirada, la tristeza la invadía cada vez más fuerte.

\- No digas eso cielo, conozco a Ran-chan y sé que está enamorado de tí. Quizá no lo ha hecho bien del todo, tenía que haber sido sincero contigo y dejarte elegir, es un hombre de mucho honor, de eso tenlo por seguro - por dentro la castaña maquinaba un plan «destroza Ranma» por hacer llorar a su querida amiga.

\- El honor ha destruido algo que ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo a empezar.

\- Akane…si a las dos nos gustara un mismo chico y yo te dijera que me gustaba, ¿qué harías tú?

\- Yo… no sé… supongo que me apartaría… eres mi amiga - Akane fue bajando el tono de voz conforme terminaba la frase.

\- Pues ponte en el lugar de Ranma.

\- No es lo mismo Ukyo, yo seguramente hablaría contigo si realmente estuviera enamorada de ese hipotético chico y tú como amiga entenderías si mi amor fuera correspondido. - Ukyo sólo atinaba a poner los ojos en blanco por la terquedad que poseía su amiga.

\- Sólo te pido que lo pienses, nunca he visto a Ranma así por ninguna chica. La forma en que te mira… mataría y moriría por ti si se lo pidieras.

\- Necesito tiempo para meditar… me siento utilizada y poco valorada por su parte. Ha preferido entregarme a otro hombre, igual pensó que ya encontraría a alguien mejor que yo…

\- No digas tonterías, no te voy a presionar cielo pero sé que seríais muy felices juntos. Por favor piénsalo bien.

\- Gracias Ukyo, siempre estás ahí para escucharme. Por cierto, ¿Ryoga se quedó hasta última hora para ayudarte, no?

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó la cara de la castaña y sus ojos despedían un extraño brillo que nunca antes había podido ver en ella.

\- S-sí… dijo que no me iba a dejar sola… por si acaso volvía algún baboso…- no sólo fue su sonrisa, la cara de Ukyo se volvió roja como un tomate.

\- Creo que ahora eres tú la que tiene que contarme algo - Akane con todo su esfuerzo esbozó una sincera sonrisa para su amiga.

\- Pues… cuando se fue todo el mundo Ryoga me ayudó a recoger, estábamos fregando los platos y nuestras manos se rozaron… - Ukyo se puso las manos en la cara recordando el momento - Yo le di las gracias de nuevo por quitarme de en medio al chico del mediodía, entonces él me miró fijamente, me acercó tomándome de la cintura y me besó…

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Así sin más? ¿Y qué le dijiste? - Akane olvidó un poco su pena para centrarse en la felicidad de su amiga.

\- Le correspondí el beso…. Él me dijo que al ver a ese chico algo se despertó en su interior, que por favor le diera una oportunidad, que quería hacerme feliz.

\- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Cuéntame más!

\- Pues… Akane verás, yo le pregunté por ti… que si seguía enamorado… él me dijo que siempre te tendría en su corazón pero que se había dado cuenta que realmente te quería como amiga.

\- Ya te lo dije, Ryoga y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos pero también sabía que su amor por mí se apagó hace tiempo, lo que queda es un gran cariño por la amistad que nos une - Ukyo seguía teniendo cara de preocupación así que Akane la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos - sé que seréis muy felices.

\- Gracias Akane, y por favor no apartes a Ran-chan de tu lado. Puede que haya cometido un error y si ha sido capaz de decirte lo que siente es que de verdad le importas.

\- Lo pensaré, si no te molesta seguiré acostada un ratito más.

\- Como prefieras pero vas a cenar sí o sí - Ukyo le dio a Akane un beso en la frente y salió despacio de la habitación dejando a la peliazul en un mar de dudas.

.

.

.

En otro punto de Tokio un chico pelinegro llegaba a su apartamento echo una furia. Se metió directo en la ducha a ver si con un poco de agua fría podría bajar la ira que sentía en su interior. Su postura era estática, con la frente y los brazos apoyados en los azulejos del baño y dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo.

Las imágenes del encuentro que había tenido con Akane le venían como flashes, aún podía sentir su suave piel pegada a su cuerpo, su sudor mezclándose con el suyo, como la poseyó demostrando todo el amor que sentía y para qué negarlo, marcando su territorio. Por un momento había sido tan feliz… ella le correspondía, le había dicho que también lo quería pero entonces su gran error tuvo que salir a relucir.

Nunca se perdonaría la decisión que tomó hace un mes de apartarla de su lado. Si antes estaba viviendo un infierno al saber que estaba con otro hombre que no era él, ahora estaba peor… la había perdido para siempre…

No, de eso nada. Un Saotome nunca se rinde, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y lucharía por ella lo que no luchó antes.

La ducha no le sirvió de nada, se ató una toalla a la cintura y cogió su móvil. Marcó un número que añadió a su lista hace poco y ahora sabía para qué.

.

.

.

\- Espero que no me hayas sacado de casa para nada - un chico con pañoleta estaba vestido con su gi de entrenamiento frente a un joven pelinegro con cabello trenzado vestido también con su gi.

\- Necesito hablar contigo de Akane y de paso descargar energía, eres el único en este momento que está a mi nivel y puede hacer que el combate dure más de un minuto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Akane? Te advertí que no la hicieras sufrir - la expresión de Ryoga se volvió oscura, entornó los ojos mirando a Ranma desafiante.

\- La he fastidiado con ella… no te voy a dar detalles pero… necesito que me ayudes. No me contesta a los mensajes, no me coge las llamadas… se que a ti te escuchará.

\- Y sabiendo que le has hecho daño ¿por qué crees que voy a ayudarte? - Ryoga ya no aguantó más y se lanzó a atacar a Ranma. Si en la final del torneo habían sido rápidos y feroces eso quedó muy atrás con lo que se estaba viviendo ahora en el dojo.

A Ranma le estaba costando encontrar un punto donde atacar a Ryoga, parecía que el defender a su antiguo amor lo volvía un verdadero león, pero él era un dragón… en un ágil movimiento Ranma pudo encajar un puñetazo al chico de la pañoleta que lo mandó volar casi al otro extremo de la sala.

Ryoga no tardó en incorporarse y volver al ataque, esta vez iba más concentrado para que Ranma no lo pillara de nuevo por sorpresa y aplicando una nueva llave que había aprendido hacía poco de su maestra Cologne, inmovilizó a Ranma en el suelo.

\- ¡Escúchame Ryoga! - el ojiazul estiró sus brazos en señal de rendición, tenía que hablar con él - Necesito que me ayudes porque la quiero, ¿vale? Estoy enamorado de ella. No ha sido mi intención hacerle daño, si consigo hablarle estoy seguro que podremos arreglarlo, tenemos que arreglarlo…. No puedo vivir sin ella…

Ryoga lo miraba dudoso, no conocía mucho a ese chico pero era bueno calando a la gente y sabía que le estaba siendo sincero. Liberó a Ranma de la llave y se incorporó. El pelinegro se quedó sentado en el suelo mirando a su rival - Sólo quiero que la convenzas para que hable conmigo, eso es todo. Si después de hablar no quiere saber nada de mí… - Un suspiro escapó de los labios del chico de la trenza - me apartaré de su vida para siempre.

\- Entonces no voy a ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué? - Ranma miraba a Ryoga con extrañeza, ¿es que seguía enamorado de Akane? - Ya entiendo… esto te viene como anillo al dedo, ahora vuelves a tenerla disponible, ¿no? - Ranma clavó su afilada mirada azul en la mirada miel de Ryoga que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estás totalmente equivocado, Akane sólo es mi amiga y lo único que hago es protegerla de cobardes como tú.

Ranma se puso en pie de un solo salto, cogió a Ryoga de la pechera de su gi y lo acercó a él.

\- Yo no soy ningún cobarde.

\- ¿Ah, no? Estabas dispuesto a rendirte si ella te lo pedía una sola vez. Akane necesita a alguien que luche con uñas y dientes por ella, está buscando un dragón pero veo que tú sólo eres una lagartija.

Ryoga tenía razón, esa mujer lo volvía débil. Parecía un niño asustado, le asustaba el rechazo de su chica en llamas. Hace unas horas se prometió a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta conseguir que estuvieran juntos y a la mínima de cambio hablaba de alejarse de ella… aunque en el fondo sabía que era incapaz de separarse de Akane. La necesitaba como el aire.

\- Te juro por mi vida que lucharé para ganarme de nuevo la confianza de Akane y haré de ella la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra, que digo de la tierra, del universo.

\- Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, está bien, intercederé por ti pero no te prometo nada y te daré un consejo, déjala un par de días que organice sus ideas. No le gusta que la presionen.

\- Gracias de verdad - Ranma alargó su brazo para estrecharle la mano a Ryoga.

\- Pero te advierto que no tendrás más oportunidades.

\- No me harán falta - el pelinegro seguía con la misma angustia pero algo más calmado. Le pidió ayuda a Ryoga en lugar de a Ukyo porque sabía que Akane tenía muy en cuenta su opinión. A pesar de todo seguían siendo los mejores amigos desde la infancia, incluso más que Ukyo y él ya que no se habían separado nunca. Un rayo de celos le oprimió el pecho al pensar aquello pero sabía de sobra que eran totalmente infundados.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde la pelea con Akane, los dos días más largos que Ranma había vivido en su vida. En más de una ocasión regresó a su casa después de haber arrancado la moto para ir en busca de la peliazul pero por una vez iba a hacer caso del consejo que le había dado Ryoga y no la agobiaría. ¿Habrá hablado con Akane? El pelinegro lo bombardeaba a mensajes y llamadas y el chico de la pañoleta sólo le decía que tuviera paciencia, algo que no existía en el vocabulario de Ranma.

Al amanecer del tercer día y con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, pues llevaba sin dormir desde la pelea con su Akane, decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente. Sabía que ella tenía turno en el hospital así que se presentaría allí y tendría que escucharlo sí o sí.

Mensaje de Ryoga: Señor impaciente, ayer hablé con ella. Sigue bastante dolida y casi se enfada conmigo por pretender ayudarte. Es más...me contó lo que pasó… no sabía que podías ser tan tonto de dejarla escapar.

Mensaje de Ranma: Señor colmillitos, agradezco tu ayuda pero no sabes las circunstancias que me llevaron a tomar esa decisión, de la que me arrepiento todos los días. Bastante mal lo llevo ya así que déjame en paz con el temita.

Mensaje de Ryoga: Nunca voy a entender que "cedieras" por honor a una chica como ella, es única en el mundo.

Mensaje de Ranma: Única desde luego, sobre todo para mí, no sé qué pensaría Ukyo si le enseño tu mensaje… ¿o se te olvida que ella y yo somos amigos? Jajaja me lo ha contado todo, también me ha gritado por lo de Akane… pero te advierto igual que lo hiciste tú, hazle daño y no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte.

Mensaje de Ryoga: ¿Crees que soy igual de idiota que tú? Yo no voy a dejar escapar a mi cielito. Sé apreciar lo que tengo desde primera hora. En fin, llama a Akane después de comer que ya estará en casa.

Mensaje de Ranma: Tarde, voy camino del hospital. Tengo que verla y voy a dejar de mandarte mensajitos que llevo parado con la moto diez minutos. Ya te contaré.

Mensaje de Ryoga: ¡Estás loco! No va a servir para nada lo que he hecho por ti. Por lo que te conozco sé que no voy a poder disuadirte, llámala ahora mejor. ¡No te vayas a presentar sin avisarla! No pensaba que te fuera a decir esto pero suerte, NIÑITA.

Mensaje de Ranma: Gracias CERDITO oink oink (significa hasta luego en tu idioma)

Mensaje de Ryoga: Te voy a matar en cuanto te vea (icono de cara de enfado y dos espadas)

Mensaje de Ranma: muchos iconos de cerditos seguidos.

.

.

.

En un hospital próximo una joven peliazul empezaba su jornada laboral.

\- Akane, ¿hoy es cuando estabas en urgencias? - le preguntaba su compañera Asami a una distraída chica - Ey, ¿me estás escuchando? - pasando la mano por delante de la cara de Akane.

\- Lo siento Asami, ando bastante despistada estos días, ¿qué me has preguntado?

\- Llevas así desde lo que pasó con tu bombero, tienes unas ojeras horribles. Los compañeros van a atenderte a ti en lugar de a los enfermos.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? Si me he puesto maquillaje hoy, sabes que no suelo usarlo - la chica se miraba en el espejo fijándose en las marcadas ojeras debido al insomnio de estas noches. No podía dejar de pensar en Ranma, ¿tan grave era que no podría perdonarlo? ¿estaba dispuesta a perder su felicidad por su orgullo? Vale que no le gustó lo que hizo su bombero pero nadie la obligó a salir con Shinnosuke. De todas formas no sabía si aún estaba preparada, se sentía realmente dolida y para colmo Ryoga le estaba ayudando. En fin… hoy tenía que estar concentrada. Llegaban muchas urgencias a ese hospital y necesitaba sus cinco sentidos al 100%

\- No te preocupes, siempre estás bonita pero esta noche tienes que dormir. Así que toma lo que necesites, hazte una infusión de Valeriana y Passiflora o tómate directamente un lorazepam, aunque sea sólo por hoy. Entonces, ¿hoy no estarás conmigo en planta? - volvió a preguntar Asami a su amiga.

\- Le debía un turno a Megumi y a ella le toca estar en urgencias así que hoy no trabajaremos juntas.

\- Ok, de todas formas a ver si podemos desayunar juntas. Te aviso por si puedes salir.

\- Perfecto, que tengas buena mañana - Akane esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas o al menos lo intentó. Asami siempre había sido una buena amiga desde la Universidad y se merecía que ella le pusiera la mejor cara posible.

Se dirigía hacia su puesto cuando su móvil sonó, cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla de su aparato sus manos empezaron a temblar. Le había prometido a Ryoga que hablaría con Ranma. Se dispuso a contestar la llamada y decirle de quedar a la salida del trabajo.

\- Ho-hola Ranma… - Akane no sabía cómo le había llegado la voz de la garganta.

\- A-Akane…no sabes lo que me alegra oir tu voz. Necesito verte, voy camino del hospital.

\- ¿Ahora? Ranma, estoy trabajando. No puedes invadir mi espacio y pretender que lo deje todo para atenderte.

\- Dime a qué hora desayunas, yo te espero.

\- Te he dicho que aquí en mi trabajo no, por favor respeta eso. Este turno lo voy a pasar en urgencias y no quiero estar pensando en otra cosa que no sean los pacientes.

\- Te entiendo, ¿te recojo para comer?

\- No te vas a dar por vencido, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que no, eres la mujer de mi vida.

\- Ranma, por favor no digas eso…

De repente Akane escuchó un chirriar de frenos y después un estruendo que parecía un choque entre dos máquinas metálicas para después escuchar pasos de personas, voces que pedían auxilio pero y ¿Ranma? De él no se escuchaba nada, una sensación fría recorrió su espina dorsal, segundos después, la comunicación se cortó.

\- ¿Ranma? ¡Ranma! - Akane marcó desesperada el número de Ranma, no daba señal, decía que estaba apagado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Es que ese idiota venía hablando y conduciendo la moto al mismo tiempo? - No, no… por favor contéstame.

Corrió hasta la entrada de urgencias y se dirigió hasta la teleoperadora pero el Doctor Himura la interceptó.

\- Señorita Tendo, la necesito en la sala 6 para que le de unos puntos en la barbilla a una chica que se ha caído de un columpio.

\- Enseguida voy Doctor pero déjeme un segundo hablar con Kaoru. Necesito saber si la han avisado de un accidente…

\- Señorita Tendo, nos llegan accidentes todos los días, hay una paciente que necesita ya de sus cuidados. Sabe que aquí no podemos parar.

\- S-sí Doctor Himura… voy para allá - un dolor en el pecho oprimió tan fuerte a la peliazul que apenas la dejaba respirar, tenía un mal presentimiento. Entró a la sala dispuesta a hacer su trabajo.

Afortunadamente la herida era pequeña y terminó muy rápido de coser a la chica.

\- Muy bien, te has portado fenomenal. No te va a quedar cicatriz pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

La llegada de una ambulancia alarmó a la joven enfermera, un escalofrío le volvió a recorrer la espina dorsal.

\- Avisaré a una compañera para que termine la cura, que te mejores - y dicho esto salió corriendo de la sala.

El equipo médico de la ambulancia hacía su aparición a toda velocidad.

\- Varón, 25 años, accidente de moto, en ambulancia con equipo médico, en estado de semiinconsciencia, pupilas reactivas, presenta traumatismo costal y herida incisocontusa a nivel de clavícula.

A Akane se le heló la sangre al ver que el joven trasladado en la camilla se trataba de su bombero. Inmediatamente corrió a su lado.

\- ¡Ranma, Ranma! ¿Me oyes? - las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus enormes ojos avellana.

\- "¿ _Akane? ¡Akane!"_ \- la oía pero no podía verla, era imposible abrir los ojos, tampoco podía articular palabra.

\- Señorita, soy el Doctor Kinomoto. Si usted tiene algún vínculo con el paciente le aconsejo que no lo atienda. Mejor avise a un compañero y espere fuera.

\- _"No la alejen de mi lado, no Akane" -_ Ranma podía oír todo lo que decían pero no lograba poder expresarlo.

\- ¡No voy a dejarlo solo! ¡Es mi novio! - Akane tomó la mano de Ranma mientras se adentraban en la sala para continuar con el tratamiento.

\- "¿ _Ha dicho que soy su novio? Akane, ¿me has perdonado?" -_ como si se tratase de una película, muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente, como si pudiese ver su futuro, todas sin ningún orden específico pero una de las imágenes más importantes fue de él con su chica en llamas caminando por el parque con un pequeño cogido de la mano, eso era lo que él quería. Ese mismo futuro, lo supo desde el día en que el destino la puso en su camino. Poco a poco la imágen fue desapareciendo de una forma atenuante... confusa, hasta que Ranma terminó de perder la consciencia...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que no volváis a matarme por el final de este capítulo… pero es que ya queda muy muy poco. Os quiero hacer sufrir sólo un pelín más.

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a la página **#Ranmafanficsporsiempre** por recomendar mi historia. Gracias mi Linda hermosa, tú junto con mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** me han inspirado en todo el proceso del fic.

Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, a los que han seguido el fic desde el principio y a los nuevos lectores. Me encanta en serio que os esté gustando. En especial gracias a **SHOJORANKO** , me entusiasma que te guste mi historia porque como he dicho soy muy muy fan de DOCO.

Respecto al capítulo anterior se que la reacción de Akane igual es algo exagerada pero como me escribió **Kris de Andrómeda** , Akane siempre reacciona mal sin escuchar a Ranma así que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción jejeje. Yo también creo que toda la culpa no es de Ranma, muchas veces el despecho y nuestro orgullo herido hace que comentamos estupideces, pero parece que Akane ha reaccionado ya y se ha dado cuenta de lo tontos que han sido.

Sin más me despido, la semana que viene volveré a actualizar. Así que os deseo que paséis una buena semana.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Los rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día se colaban a través de la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Ranma. Poco a poco debido a la claridad que notaba aún con los ojos cerrados, el pelinegro empezó a despertar, no sabía bien dónde se encontraba ni qué había pasado. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, por alguna razón no podía mover su hombro derecho, empezó a sentir angustia, estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando notó una pequeña presión en su mano izquierda. Miró en esa dirección y allí estaba su ángel, dormida en una silla al lado de su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la misma y su pequeña mano agarrando con firmeza la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Ranma sonrió ante esa imagen y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior. Tuvo un accidente con la moto, ¿cómo no lo vio venir? ¿Y sus reflejos? Suponía que por la falta de sueño y tan concentrado como estaba con la conversación con su Akane no vio venir el coche que se saltó el STOP. Lo único que recordaba es que salió volando por los aires y que todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y después una voz que lo hizo regresar …. la voz de su chica en llamas.

Se moría de ganas de despertarla y decirle tantas cosas... pero por otro lado era muy tranquilizador verla dormir. Al querer cambiar un poco de postura sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro, lo tenía inmovilizado, seguramente se había roto la clavícula y sin poder evitarlo salió un quejido de sus labios que alarmó a la peliazul.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿qué te pasa? ¿aviso al médico? - Akane se incorporó de un salto y empezó a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Akane tranquila, estoy bien. Sobretodo ahora que estás conmigo - el pelinegro pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de la chica acariciándola muy tiernamente y fijando sus ojos azules en los avellana de ella que parecían a punto de romper a llorar.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más! - Akane se lanzó hacia el cuello de Ranma para abrazarlo - ¡Nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida! Creía que iba a perderte…

\- ¡Auch… ! - el ímpetu de la peliazul por verlo bien fue tanto que no se acordó que su bombero estaba convaleciente.

\- Oh... perdona, no me di cuenta. ¿Te he hecho daño? - intentó alejarse de él pero Ranma la sujetó por la cintura para que no se moviera de su lado, pegándola a su pecho.

\- Sólo hay una forma en la que puedes hacerme daño y es si te alejas de nuevo de mí. Akane no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, por favor no me dejes, te necesito. Te amo - aquellas palabras estaban tan llenas de amor y una verdad que eran claramente irrefutables, dentro del corazón de la peliazul comenzó a crecer un calorcito agradable que poco a poco iba en aumento.

Akane levantó la vista para mirar fijamente al pelinegro. Aún tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

\- No me voy a volver a separar de ti, siento mucho lo que pasó… yo también soy culpable en nuestra historia. Nunca debí haber empezado nada con Shinnosuke estando enamorada de ti.

Ranma puso un dedo en la boca de Akane.

\- Olvidemos el pasado, los dos fuimos unos tontos, creímos que podíamos luchar contra lo que sentíamos pero lo que nos une es más fuerte de lo que nosotros mismos podíamos controlar. Sentía muy dentro de mí que tarde o temprano íbamos a acabar juntos.

\- Te amo Ranma, te amo, te amo - Ranma al escuchar sus palabras no pudo aguantar más, habían sido los tres días más largos y angustiosos de su vida. La tomó de la nuca y la acercó lentamente hasta que la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella se hizo inexistente. Se fundieron en un tierno beso, un beso que encerraba muchas promesas y planes de futuro. Poco a poco ese beso se volvió más demandante. Sus bocas se habían echado de menos igual que ellos. Akane había estado tan asustada que necesitaba sentirlo, acercó su cuerpo más al de Ranma, introdujo su lengua en la boca de él. El ojiazul empezó a notar un calor que lo recorría de arriba a abajo.

\- A-Akane...Akane… para por favor o voy a cometer una locura - si su chica no paraba de besarlo así le iba a dar igual todo, mucho menos le iba a importar en qué estado estaba él, ni en donde se encontraba. La haría suya ahí mismo.

\- Hemos oído voces, ¿ya ha despertado Ran…? uy perdón…- Ukyo entró en la habitación de su amigo de la infancia seguida de Ryoga, interrumpiendo la escena de pasión que había comenzado hacía escasos instantes. Akane se separó de Ranma dando un salto con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Estaba en su lugar de trabajo, debería haber guardado la compostura. ¿En serio pensaba hacerlo con su bombero ahí mismo? Desde luego cada vez que estaban cerca se sentían arder, la volvía loca.

\- Veo que te has despertado de buen humor, niñita - Ryoga señaló como la sábana que tapaba a Ranma estaba algo elevada por aquella zona donde se encontraba su masculinidad. Enseguida el pelinegro se puso una almohada encima y al igual que a su chica le cambió la cara del pajizo que tenía al rojo más intenso.

\- Cállate, cerdo. Bien que has mirado… igual te gusta…

\- ¿¡Es qué no cambias ni aún después de haber tenido un accidente!? Siempre serás un bocazas, pero me alegro que estés bien - después de decir esto Ryoga dio una palmada en el hombro que Ranma tenía vendado.

\- ¡Ahh! Eres un borrico, ¿no ves que lo tengo vendado?

\- Sabía que eras una niñita.

\- ¿Es que siempre va a ser así con vosotros? - Ukyo se cruzó de brazos ante la actitud inmadura de su amigo y su chico.

\- Tranquila U-chan, en el fondo aprecio al cerdito y me alegra verte tan contenta. Se ve que te está tratando bien o si no ya sabe lo que le espera.

\- Lo mismo te digo, y sabes que te sigo vigilando, vuelve a asustar así a Akane y te las verás conmigo.

Las dos chicas se miraron y se rieron. Sabían con la mirada lo que la otra estaba pensando, ¿Qué iban a hacer con esos dos?

\- ¿Se puede? - Hiroshi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su compañero.

\- Claro, pasa - Ranma le contestó a su amigo. Volvía a tener a su enfermera particular cogida de la mano. Necesitaba estar en constante contacto con ella.

Hiroshi entró seguido de Daisuke, Kuno y Mousse.

\- ¿Es que no podías haber esperado un poco a tus vacaciones? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de darte de baja? - le dijo Daisuke a un pelinegro de cabello trenzado que empezó a fruncir el ceño.

\- Aún estando así podría hacer que tú también cogieras vacaciones anticipadas.

Daisuke alzó las manos en señal de rendición - Veo que tu carácter sigue intacto.

Mousse se percató de que su amigo y compañero tenía agarrada la mano de Akane.

\- No creo que Ranma quisiera vacaciones anticipadas, lo que quería era una enfermera particular que lo cuidara - Mousse esbozó una media sonrisa hacia el ojiazul - Hay que ver de lo que eres capaz por llamar la atención.

\- ¡Así se hace Ranma! - Daisuke e Hiroshi chocaron las manos en señal de victoria.

\- Chicos… mi paciencia es muy cortita… - una vena en la sien de Ranma estaba empezado a sobresalir. Akane intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ranma, le daba mucho apuro la situación, pero éste se lo impedía.

\- Eres ruín Saotome, aprovecharte de una jovencita con auténtica devoción por su trabajo para que se fije en ti, mejor vente conmigo bella dama, ahora que por fin te has librado de las garras del pueblerino de Ryugenzawa.

\- ¡Ponle una mano encima y te mato, Kuno! - Ranma iba a saltar de la cama cuando todos se abalanzaron para retenerle.

\- ¿Pero dónde se creen que están? Esto es un hospital y tienen que guardar silencio y respeto. Además hay mucha gente en la habitación, el paciente debe descansar así que por favor vayan saliendo - Asami, la compañera de Akane hacía aparición en la estancia para cambiar el vendaje a Ranma.

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - todos se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Por un momento no se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraban.

\- Bueno Ranma, ya vendremos a verte. Te dejamos en buenas manos…- Daisuke recorrió de arriba a abajo a Akane, el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada - es broma, es broma…. madre mía no conocía esa parte de ti - Ryoga cogió del cuello de la camisa al chico del cabello rizado y lo arrastró fuera.

Todos salieron de la habitación despidiéndose hasta dentro de poco, excepto Mousse.

\- Yo me despido por una temporada, ya tengo los papeles de la excedencia arreglados - decía un apenado chino.

\- Así que finalmente te vas.

\- Necesito poner en orden mis ideas, ha sido un golpe muy duro. Al menos para vosotros ha salido bien, me alegro de corazón - en su voz se notaba una sincera alegría, aunque por dentro el pobre estaba con el corazón destrozado.

\- Que te vaya bien, Mousse - Akane se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo - los dos habían sufrido la traición de sus parejas pero desde luego no significaba ni por asomo lo mismo para Akane que para Mousse.

\- Mousse, sé que ahora mismo lo ves todo negro porque la amabas de verdad, pero ten por seguro que es lo mejor que te ha pasado - Ranma no le llegó a contar cómo era Shampoo en realidad, bastante mal se sentía ya su amigo para echarle más tierra encima.

Su compañero sonrió con melancolía y estrechando la mano a Ranma salió de su habitación.

\- Asami, gracias por despejar esto. La verdad se nos ha ido de las manos - Akane miraba a su compañera con mucha vergüenza por el alboroto que habían ocasionado - si quieres yo le cambio los vendajes a Ranma.

\- De eso nada, lo que deberías hacer es irte a descansar, entre las ojeras que ya traías más la noche que has pasado estás a punto de que te ingresen también.

\- No me voy a separar de él - Ranma miraba a su chica como si no existiera nada más en la sala hasta que algo lo hizo preocuparse.

\- ¡Ni siquiera has comido! Vas a caer desmayada de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo llevas sin comer? - Ranma miró a Akane enfadado y ella bajó la mirada cuán niña hubieran pillado en una fechoría.

\- Pues…no cené la noche anterior a que tuvieras el accidente y desde que entraste no me separé de ti….

-¿¡Llevas más de un día sin comer!? Ahora mismo te vas a la cafetería, yo estoy bien. Soy el gran Ranma Saotome, esto es una tontería para mí.

-¡No me des órdenes como si fuera una niña! ¡Estaba muy preocupada, tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado! ¡Aún lo tengo!

-¿¡Y si caes enferma!? ¡Entonces vas a preocuparme a mí!

\- Chicos... - Asami no se caracterizaba por ser la mujer más paciente del mundo.

\- ¡Comeré cuando tenga hambre! ¡No vas a hacer que me mueva! ¿no te das cuenta que no puedo estar separada de… - Ranma acercó a Akane hasta él y la besó como si fuera la última vez que fuera a verla. La quería tanto, que se preocupara así por él… era como caminar entre las nubes. Entendía que no quisiera irse porque en su caso no podrían sacarlo de la habitación de su chica ni a rastras. Pero tenía que hacer que entrara en razón, no quería que cayera enferma por cuidarlo a él.

\- Ejem ejem… sigo aquí - Asami no sabía dónde meterse.

Akane se separó lentamente de Ranma y éste hizo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas.

\- Por favor amor, Asami estará aquí cambiando las vendas mientras vas a comer. No estaré solo, pero come algo. Vas a necesitar mucha energía para aguantarme estando convaleciente.

Akane suspiró y se dio por vencida.

\- Está bien, no tardaré - y dando un beso fugaz a Ranma se fue a la cafetería del hospital.

.

.

.

Asami terminó de cambiar las vendas a Ranma y se disculpó por no poder quedarse hasta que llegara Akane ya que tenía muchos pacientes a los que atender. Absorto en sus pensamientos estaba el pelinegro cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Si fuera Akane entraría directamente.

\- Adelante

\- Ho-hola Ranma… - No esperaba para nada esa visita, Ranma se quedó sin saber que decir los primeros segundos.

\- Pasa Shinno, no esperaba verte aquí.

\- Bueno, pasara lo que pasara sigo considerándote mi amigo y cuando me enteré de lo que te había ocurrido quería venir a ver como estabas. He esperado hasta que se ha ido Mousse, me da mucha vergüenza enfrentarme a él después de la última vez.

\- Haces bien, si yo hubiera sido él, no habrías salido tan bien parado.

\- Ya…bueno…supongo que arrastraré ese error toda mi vida. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

\- Me he roto la clavícula y alguna costilla pero esto no es nada para mí. He tenido heridas peores.

\- Tú y tu fanfarronería, no vas a cambiar nunca - Shinnosuke esbozó una sonrisa triste pero sincera hacia su compañero.

\- Siento haber tardado, te he traído un poco de chocola… Shinnosuke… - Akane se quedó parada al ver a su ex-pareja, si alguna vez llegó a considerarlo así, en la habitación de Ranma.

\- Hola Akane, supongo que el que estés aquí no es por tu trabajo, ¿verdad? - Shinnosuke miró fijamente a la peliazul consiguiendo que ésta se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Ella está aquí por mí, según lo que dijiste hace una semana no creo que ahora te extrañe - Ranma levantó la mano indicando a Akane que se acercara a él, a lo cual la peliazul obedeció de inmediato.

\- Tranquilos, desde primera hora sabía que había algo entre vosotros. Hasta el más ciego se hubiera dado cuenta, pero te quería para mí…gran error, no se puede obligar a nadie a amar.

\- Yo… lo siento por la parte que me toca pero siempre ha sido él - Akane apretó con fuerza la mano de Ranma y él le correspondió para darle seguridad.

\- No te disculpes Akane, espero que con el tiempo todos volvamos a ser amigos - Shinnosuke fijó sus ojos en Ranma - Aparte de venir a ver como estabas tengo algo que decirte, novato.

\- Odio que me llames así y lo sabes, ya hace tiempo que me volví mejor que tú - Ranma no quería tampoco que la relación con Shinnosuke se volviera fría, habían sido amigos y compañeros inseparables durante los últimos dos años. Así que cambió su tono de voz por otro más amigable.

\- Lo que tú digas - el cambio en el tono de Ranma hizo que Shinnosuke se relajara algo más - en fin, voy a pedir traslado a otro parque. Sólo quería que lo supieras, los demás no saben nada. El único aparte de ti y porque lo necesito para el tema del papeleo es el sargento Happosai.

\- No tienes que hacer eso, estoy seguro que cuando Mousse regrese las cosas se calmarán.

\- La decisión está tomada, me quedaré en Tokio pero en el parque Norte.

\- Huir no soluciona los problemas, nosotros somos tu equipo.

\- Necesito un cambio de aires, entiéndelo. En fin, no os molesto más. Nos volveremos a ver seguro. Akane, espero de corazón que seas feliz.

\- Te deseo lo mismo Shinno, eres un buen hombre.

\- Y tú Ranma, te aconsejo que no la dejes escapar. Mujeres como ella ya no se encuentran.

\- Ya aprendí la lección pero te agradezco el consejo. Que te vaya bien en tu nuevo destino.

Shinnosuke alzó una mano a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación.

Akane seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta, en serio deseaba que le fuera todo bien a Shinno. Había cometido un gran error pero en el fondo sabía que era una buena persona y no le deseaba ningún mal.

Un tirón que no esperaba y que la recostó en la cama de su bombero, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno, bueno… por donde nos habíamos quedado tú y yo… - Ranma acercó a su cuerpo más aún si era posible a la peliazul - ¡Auchhh!

\- Pues nos habíamos quedado en que yo te doy la medicación que te corresponde y tú vuelves a intentar dormir un poco - Akane se levantó, no sin esfuerzo de la cama, dando antes un beso en la nariz a Ranma.

\- No es justo - se quejó el ojiazul mirando como Akane trasteaba algo en una mesa que había al final de la habitación.

Entonces su diosa se acercó a él moviendo lentamente sus caderas de un lado a otro, se sentó junto a él en la cama subiendo ligeramente la falda de su uniforme y dejando entrever el inicio de sus muslos. Muy despacio se inclinó hacia Ranma hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Ranma tragó saliva al sentir el aliento de Akane rozando sus labios. ¿Estaba torturándolo o es que quería comprobar su autocontrol? Porque de lo último con ella tenía bien poco, sobretodo cuando se encontraba a esa distancia.

\- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos - Akane le hablaba a Ranma de la forma más sensual que jamás la había oído hablar. El ojiazul estaba perdido en los ojos de ella que lo miraban con fuego y deseo - pero por ahora vas a ser un buen chico, te vas a tomar los medicamentos y vas a descansar. Abre la boca amor…

Sin mediar palabra y sin apartar la vista de ella, Ranma abrió la boca y Akane depositó encima de su lengua un antiinflamatorio, sabía que dentro de poco se le pasaría el efecto del que le habían inyectado y empezaría a notar un dolor más agudo. A continuación le pasó un vasito de plástico con agua - ahora bebe - la peliazul puso el vaso en los labios del pelinegro y éste siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

\- Buen chico - Akane dejó el vaso en la mesita que Ranma tenía al lado de la cama, volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez susurró a su oído - Cuando estés recuperado tendrás tu recompensa por haberte portado tan bien.

Ranma cerró los ojos y se imaginó cómo hacerle el amor de mil formas diferentes a su chica en llamas - Akane, me vas a matar como sigas así…

\- Pues a descansar y a recuperarte pronto, voy a ir a comprar una botella de agua - diciendo esto la joven enfermera le dio un beso en la frente a su bombero y salió de la habitación.

\- " _Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del_ _mundo Akane, ya lo verás"_ \- y con este pensamiento Ranma cerró los ojos y fue vencido por el sueño. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Un año había pasado del accidente en moto de Ranma, una pareja de novios se encontraba en su apartamento organizando la cena que iban a dar para unos amigos con motivo de una boda.

\- Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo? Todavía tenemos mucho que organizar. Los invitados empezarán a llegar en tres horas - una joven peliazul intentaba que su perezoso novio se moviera del sofá mientras ella se encontraba limpiando el baño.

\- Amor, tú lo has dicho. Tres horas dan para mucho, estoy viendo una pelea de uno de mis rivales en el torneo de la semana que viene. Han sido órdenes de mi sensei, que estudiara sus movimientos y yo soy muy aplicado - alzaba la voz el pelinegro para que su chica pudiera oírlo.

\- ¡Me prometiste que limpiarías el polvo de los muebles del comedor! El vídeo puedes verlo a la noche o mañana.

\- Pero si sólo dura veinte minutos y ya voy por la mitad, te prometo que en cuanto termine cojo el trapo y… - Ranma no pudo terminar la frase al ver entrar a su chica en llamas vestida con un conjunto de maid muy pero muy corto, acompañado de unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo sujetas por un liguero del mismo color. Unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja cerraban el sexy disfraz que Akane se había puesto para jugar con su bombero.

\- Entonces… ¿no me vas a ayudar a limpiar? - Akane giró muy despacio sobre sí misma para que Ranma pudiera contemplarla de arriba a abajo y justamente fue lo que hizo su chico.

\- Yo-yo…madre mía… ¿quieres quedarte sin novio? Porque has estado a punto de hacer que me de un infarto. No se puede estar más sexy…. - Ranma se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su chica, a Akane empezaron a subirle los colores a las mejillas.

\- Ukyo me acompañó a comprarlo, ¿te gusta?

\- Ya le daré las gracias a U-chan cuando llegue… gustarme es poco… estás… espectacular - a Ranma empezaron a cambiarle el color de los ojos, de su azul de siempre a un negro de puro deseo. Tener esa imagen de Akane delante, vestida así sólo para él… desde luego no sabía cómo su chica seguía con la ropa puesta porque su intención fue arráncarsela con la boca desde que había entrado por la puerta.

\- Así que usted es la nueva empleada que ha contratado mi novia…- Ranma iba rodeando a Akane sin despegar su mano de la pequeña cintura de la joven, ahora maid.

La peliazul esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y le siguió el juego.

\- Sí señor, espero ser de su agrado y poder ayudarle en todo lo que me mande.

\- Tendrá que pasar una entrevista personal antes de darle el empleo y le advierto que soy muy exigente… - El pelinegro se posicionó a la espalda de la chica y le susurró al oído con una voz muy ronca que hizo erizar la piel de su diosa.

Akane se giró hasta quedar de frente a Ranma rozando por el camino su cuerpo con el de él y muy bajito también le susurró pero cerca de su boca - Soy una empleada muy complaciente, haré todo lo que me diga.

El pelinegro ya había tenido suficiente, con fuerza sujetó a Akane de la cintura y la acercó para besarla con desesperación. No quería que existiera ningún espacio entre ellos, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Sus lenguas jugaban ansiosas la una con la otra dentro de sus bocas, Ranma giró a Akane haciendo que su cara y su cuerpo quedaran pegados a la pared. Él se arrimó rozando su terrible erección con el trasero de ella mientras masajeaba los pechos de la peliazul, la chica al sentir la gran excitación de su novio emitió un gemido que hizo encenderse aún más al artista marcial.

Ranma fue bajando sus manos lentamente recorriendo el cuerpo de Akane, levantó ligeramente la escasa falda del uniforme que llevaba descubriendo unas pequeñas braguitas negras con encaje y transparencias de lo más sexy. Con mucho cuidado la despojó de ellas, el pelinegro volvió a incorporarse y arrinconado con su cuerpo de nuevo a la peliazul introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de Akane. Ésta sintió una oleada de placer que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el duro pecho de su bombero. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, Ranma movía los dedos en círculos mientras Akane se estremecía entre la pared y él.

El ojiazul se acercó al oído de Akane

\- Lo primero que pensé al verte así vestida fue arrancarte ese vestidito con los dientes… pero ahora lo que quiero es hacerte el amor con él puesto.

\- Como... desee... el señor…- Akane hablaba con la voz entrecortada ya que Ranma no paraba de masajearle alrededor de su clítoris.

El pelinegro giró a Akane haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared. Se quitó la camiseta mientras su chica le desabrochaba el pantalón y se deshacía de él junto con sus bóxer dejando a su chico completamente desnudo ante ella. Sin duda era la imagen de un Dios griego, por más veces que lo viera desnudo no podía creer que hubiera nadie tan perfecto como él.

Ranma cogió a Akane de los glúteos y la elevó haciendo que sus torneadas piernas rodearan su cintura y sin esperar ni un segundo más la penetró con urgencia y necesidad. Un quejido de placer escapó de los labios de la peliazul mientras las embestidas de Ranma se hacían más rápidas y fuertes.

Cuando Ranma notó que su chica estaba a punto de llegar al clímax se detuvo quedando todavía dentro de ella.

\- Quiero que disfrutes un poco más… - sin salir de ella se dirigió al dormitorio que ambos compartían, la depositó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado sin apartar la mirada de ella - te ves tan adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas…

\- Ranma… - suplicó su chica, oírla pronunciar su nombre mientras hacían el amor lo volvía loco. Con mucho pesar salió un instante del interior de la peliazul, decidió que el uniforme ya le molestaba, la quería tener desnuda para él. Se acercó al armario de ella y cogió dos pañuelos. Con uno le vendó los ojos y con el otro amarró sus muñecas y las sujetó al cabecero de la cama.

\- Sólo quiero que sientas amor… - terminado de decir esto empezó a lamer el cuello de su chica intercalando besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. Akane se retorcía de placer en la cama. Quería también tocar a Ranma pero no podía, sus manos estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza.

El pelinegro continuó con sus besos y sus lamidas llegando hasta la intimidad de Akane donde introdujo su lengua para deleite de la peliazul haciendo que en poco tiempo tuviera su ansiado orgasmo. La chica arqueó la espalda cuando llegó al clímax, el joven bombero entonces volvió a posicionarse encima de ella besándola con pasión.

Seguía notando el ardor en el cuerpo de Akane, así que sin poder esperar un minuto más se volvió a introducir en ella. Al principio entraba y salía de su cuerpo muy pausadamente pero el deseo se hizo más fuerte así que volvió a embestirla de manera demandante.

\- Ranma… Ranma… - Akane pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos y él empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que notó como su chica volvía a tener otro orgasmo, así que sin poder aguantar más se derramó dentro de ella.

Se quedaron unidos unos minutos, con la respiración agitada. Entonces Ranma quitó el pañuelo de los ojos a Akane y la desató. Salió de ella y la recostó entre sus brazos, la chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

\- Estaría toda la noche haciéndote el amor, eres puro fuego mi vida - Ranma daba un beso en la cabeza a su chica.

\- Ojalá pero sabes que tenemos invitados y aún tenemos cosas que organizar - Akane intentó incorporarse pero Ranma la retuvo entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos a quedarnos así un ratito más… o mejor toda la vida …

\- Después de que se vaya todo el mundo volveré a ser tuya el resto de la noche. Ninguno de los dos tiene que madrugar mañana, ¿verdad? - la peliazul miró con picardía a su chico.

Ranma alzó una ceja ante la sugerencia de su Akane y empezó a contar las horas que faltaban hasta que pudieran quedarse solos otra vez - Ninguno… Además creo que tendrá que repetir la entrevista de trabajo, hay algunos puntos que no me quedaron muy claros.

\- Sí, señor… como usted desee… - Ranma iba a abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Akane cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

\- ¿Pero qué hora es? ¡No puede ser que estén aquí ya! ¡Ve a abrir tú, yo voy a ducharme rápido! ¡Madre mía que desastre! - se ve a una peliazul corriendo histérica fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ranma se vistió como una bala y de mal humor, no tenía ganas de cenita con amigos, solo quería no salir de la cama con Akane y no precisamente para dormir. El timbre volvió a sonar con más fuerza.

\- ¡Qué ya voy! - Ranma abrió la puerta encontrándose al otro lado con Ryoga y Ukyo, los dos con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Qué modales son esos Ran-chan! Encima de que venimos a ayudar a preparar la cena.

\- ¿Es qué acaso hemos interrumpido algo? - Ryoga como hombre que era se puso en el lugar de Ranma y sólo habría una cosa que lo pusiera de ese mal humor con los invitados a su casa y era que lo hubieran interrumpido en una sesión de sexo con su cielito.

\- Ammm no… pasad por favor y disculpad mis malos modos.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? - Ukyo miraba dentro del apartamento.

\- Se está duchando, no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora que era…

Ryoga lo miró fijamente y confirmó sus sospechas.

\- Lo sentimos Ranma pero ya tendréis tiempo de terminar lo que habéis empezado - dijo esto dando una palmada en la espalda del pelinegro.

.

.

.

Los demás invitados fueron llegando una hora más tarde, Daisuke e Hiroshi llegaron con sus novias Yuka y Sayuri, Kuno también se había echado novia y para desgracia de Ranma y Akane, que tenían que incorporarlo a la familia se trataba de Nabiki, la hermana de Akane. La empresa de la castaña la trasladó de Corea a Japón, quiso que Akane la llevara al parque de bomberos para conocer a su nuevo cuñado y allí conoció a Kuno. No sólo le pareció guapo si no que se enteró que su familia era la que poseía gran parte de las acciones de su empresa con lo que le pareció más guapo todavía. Él enseguida se dejó cautivar por la joven y astuta chica de cabello corto castaño y comenzaron su romance. Kuno pidió perdón a Akane por no haber conseguido salvarla de las garras de Saotome pero ahora su corazón tenía una nueva dueña.

Mousse también se encontraba entre los invitados, había llegado hace un mes de cumplir su excedencia, también iba acompañado de una chica morena de pelo largo y de ojos negros llamada Mei-Lin, la conoció en uno de sus viajes de meditación por su país natal y enseguida se enamoraron, se le veía más feliz que nunca.

Y luego estaba la pareja estrella, la causante de esa reunión y de una futura boda… Happosai y Cologne que después de reencontrarse en el torneo de hace un año, continuaron su historia de amor por donde lo dejaron en su juventud y en un periodo de cuatro meses iban a contraer nupcias. Cuando lo anunciaron a sus amigos todos cayeron al suelo de la impresión, sólo de imaginar a esos dos en la noche de bodas les daba escalofríos.

La reunión resultó finalmente de lo más agradable, entre risas y anécdotas el tiempo pasó volando y antes de lo que esperaban la pareja despedía a sus amigos en la puerta. Ukyo insistió en quedarse para ayudar a limpiar pero Ryoga al ver la cara de Ranma convenció a su cielito de que ya se pasarían mañana para echar una mano, así que despidiendo a sus últimos amigos Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos.

\- Creo que será mejor que recojamos esto antes de irnos a dormir, al menos lo más gordo - Akane miraba con desgana el desorden que había en el comedor.

Ranma se acercó por detrás a la peliazul y besó su cuello - De eso nada… me prometiste que después de la cena serías toda mía…

Akane suspiró al sentir los labios de Ranma sobre su cuello - pero mira que desastre, no voy a poder dormir sabiendo cómo está el apartamento.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que vayas a dormir?

\- Eres insaciable, Saotome - dijo la peliazul entre risas.

\- Tú tienes la culpa, haces que te desee cada día más - Ranma giró a Akane hasta tenerla de frente dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¿Sólo me deseas? - Akane miró a Ranma haciendo pucheros.

\- Te deseo y te amo - el pelinegro puso su mano en el vientre de Akane - os amo

\- Nosotros también te amamos - sonrió la peliazul a su bombero y futuro padre de su bebé. El mismo día del regreso de Mousse se enteraron que iban a ser padres. Ranma tomó a Akane de la cintura y la hizo dar vueltas hasta casi marearse, era su sueño hecho realidad. Formar una familia con el amor de su vida, parecía que por fin los dioses se ponían de su parte. Ambos decidieron que les haría ilusión que su retoño le llevara los anillos el día de su boda de la mano de la pequeña Hanako, que para alegría de todos había conseguido vencer su enfermedad, así que esperarían un par de años hasta casarse.

\- Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino, Akane

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida y hacer de mí la mujer más feliz del mundo, Ranma.

Se miraron a los ojos visualizando muchas ilusiones y proyectos futuros pero en ese instante sólo eran ellos dos, así que Ranma la tomó en brazos y entre besos la llevó al dormitorio donde le demostraría su amor por toda la noche y la eternidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Hola a todos por última vez! Buahhhhh ahora mismo parezco Soun Tendo llorando a moco tendido. Son sentimientos encontrados, por un lado alegre de darle un final a la historia y por otro triste porque me había encariñado con ella.

Espero de corazón que no os haya decepcionado, ni en el proceso de la historia ni en su final. Sé que os he hecho sufrir en algunos momentos pero esa es la sal de la vida, no obstante mis más sinceras disculpas!

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón a las personas que han seguido el fic. Vosotros junto con mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** habéis sido muy importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Especialmente muchas gracias a mi **beta reader Hana Note** , siempre dispuesta y yo molestándola en plenos exámenes para que leyera los capítulos y corrigiera lo necesario. Arigatou peque!

Tengo un one-shot medio terminado que pronto subiré a fanfiction por si os apetece leerlo. Y no dejéis de leer **Doco,** **Manon, El circo, Planes cruzados y Cumpleaños** **inolvidable.**

Y sin más me despido hasta la próxima. Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	12. Epílogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

* * *

 **Epílogo**

En la tranquilidad del anochecer veraniego de Tokio, una chica peliazul se disponía a darse una relajante ducha después de un duro día de trabajo en el hospital. Cuando llegó, su retoño, que estaba a punto de cumplir 4 años, dormía plácidamente en su habitación junto a su padre, que respiraba profundamente dormido. Un libro infantil ascendía y descendía del fuerte pecho del pelinegro. Con uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuerpo de su hijo de forma protectora. Akane sonrió al ver esa tierna escena, allí estaban los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Si Ranma ya era protector con ella, con su hijo era obsesivo. Se quedó un rato más mirando a su exuberante marido, ¿podía estar más guapo y sexy desde que lo conoció? La respuesta era que SÍ. Ser padre le había dado un atractivo extra que no pasaba desapercibido para las mujeres. A más de una la había fulminado con la mirada cuando se acercaban con alguna excusa para hablar de sus hijos, que eran compañeros de clase de Kotaro. Intentaban tocarlo accidentalmente y eso la ponía enferma. Lo bueno es que sabía perfectamente que él sólo tenía ojos para ella y se lo demostraba constantemente. Y bueno… él en plan celos no se quedaba atrás, más de una bronca había tenido con compañeros de ella porque decía que la miraban de una forma nada recatada, sólo él tenía derecho a mirarla así… aunque sabía que su mujer siempre había sido y seguía siendo muy deseada entre el público masculino. Eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuviera que marcar su territorio. Ella le recriminaba las maneras que tenía, ya que luego a esos compañeros tenía que verlos y prácticamente ni la miraban por miedo a la reacción de su marido, quien era el campeón de artes marciales del estilo libre del país durante 5 años consecutivos.

Decidió cerrar la puerta y dejarlos descansar, es verdad que desde que eran padres y con lo revoltoso que era Kotaro sus encuentros sexuales habían decaído… se echaban muchísimo de menos y cuando por fin encontraban ocasión ardía todo Tokio. Su deseo el uno por el otro no se apagó nada en todos estos años, es más… cada vez era más y más intenso.

Se dirigió al baño con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se puso un poco de música relajante en el móvil, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. El día de hoy había sido realmente agotador, 12 horas sin parar… se sentía realmente exhausta. Tan concentrada estaba en la música que no oyó como alguien abría la puerta del baño, desnudándose y adentrándose en la ducha para sorprender a una Akane que parecía estar en otro mundo.

\- Hola amor… ¿necesitas ayuda para enjabonarte la espalda? - Ranma puso sus manos en las caderas de su mujer y le susurró al oído muy sensualmente.

La peliazul dio un respingo al no esperar visita - ¡Ranma, qué susto me has dado! A sigiloso no te gana nadie.

\- Ni a sigiloso ni a nada, sabes que soy el mejor en todo…- el chico de la trenza atrajo a Akane hacia él haciendo que la espalda de ella quedara pegada a su pecho. La peliazul enseguida notó la erección de su marido en su trasero. Le encantaba que después de 5 años juntos siguiera causando ese efecto inmediato en él. El pelinegro empezó a moverse lentamente mientras daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello de Akane. Un gemido escapó de la boca de la peliazul, él también hacía que le temblaran las piernas incluso después de tanto tiempo.

\- El mejor… y el más mo-modesto… - La chica apenas podía hablar puesto que Ranma había introducido dos de sus dedos en su intimidad y los movía de forma majestuosa… definitivamente era el mejor en todo.

\- Dios Akane… no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos… estás tan sexy… - Ranma hizo girar a la peliazul para tenerla frente a frente. Necesitaba besarla desesperadamente y no se hizo esperar. Tomó su boca con posesión, introduciendo su lengua con furia, necesitaba sentirla y saber que ella lo había extrañado tanto como él. La chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo enredando sus dedos en el cabello mojado y deshaciendo su trenza de camino. Le correspondió el beso con la misma furia, él la levantó del suelo haciendo que las piernas de ella se enredaran en su cintura. Pegó la espalda de Akane a la pared mientras que el agua recorría los cuerpos de ambos...

\- Amor, me vuelves loco… necesito estar dentro de ti ahora…

\- Yo también necesito sentirte…

\- ¡Mami, papi! ¿Estáis ahí? - la voz de su pequeño se hacía eco tras la puerta del baño. Rápidamente Ranma soltó a Akane haciendo que ésta se resbalara debido al agua. Menos mal que los reflejos del artista marcial hicieron aparición a tiempo para sujetar a su esposa por la cintura y evitar que se hubiera dado un buen golpe.

\- ¡Sí, peque! Estamos aquí, ya salimos - dijo la peliazul mientras cogía una toalla y se cubría el cuerpo. Se acabó la relajación, el romanticismo y la pasión. Dejaban de ser Ranma y Akane los esposos ardientes para transformarse en los papis comprensivos y amorosos.

Ranma cambió el agua caliente al agua fría ya que tenía que "relajarse" rápido…

El pequeño Kotaro abrió la puerta del baño - ¡Mamiiiii, te he echado de menos! - se lanzó a los brazos de Akane que lo recibió gustosa dándole mil besos en su revoltosa y negra melena. Kotaro era una copia exacta de su padre, hasta había heredado esos ojos azules que tanto cautivaron a Akane cuando lo conoció.

\- Mi tesoro, yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, ¿qué tal el día con papá?

\- ¡Bien! Hemos ido al restaurante de la tía Ukyo a comer, el tío Ryoga nos ha enseñado a hacer una cabaña con los manteles a mí y a Kogane. Cuando seamos mayores y nos casemos voy a comprar una cabaña de verdad para los dos.

\- ¿Ya no te vas a casar conmigo, tesoro? - Akane sonreía divertida - porque casi no dejas que papi y yo nos casáramos. Decías que tu mamá sólo era tuya.

\- Pero me da pena que papá se quede solo. ¡Tú lo cuidas! ¿a que sí, mami?

\- Claro que sí, mi príncipe. Yo cuidaré de papá - Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño.

\- Gracias por dejarme a mamá para mí solo, enano - Ranma hablaba desde la ducha.

\- ¡No papi, mami es mía! Sólo voy a dejar que cuide de ti cuando yo me vaya - mientras decía esto se agarraba con fuerza al cuello de la peliazul. El matrimonio Saotome estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho la tía Ukyo de las cabañas con sus manteles? - Akane conocía de sobra a su amiga para saber que Ryoga se había metido en un lío al utilizar la mantelería de su restaurante a forma de juego ya que Kogane, la hija de ambos, una niña de 3 añitos castaña, con los ojos miel de Ryoga y la que parecía gustarle a su hijo, creería que podía jugar con ellos siempre que quisiera. Ukyo era una gran madre pero muy estricta si de su trabajo se trataba.

\- A la tía Ukyo no le ha parecido gracioso pero le he puesto mi carita de pedir perdón y nos ha perdonado. Mami es que soy irrezi-irresible… que soy adorable - mientras decía esto miraba a su madre con ojitos de cordero.

\- Nadie puede negar de quien eres hijo…. - Akane miraba de reojo y con media sonrisa a Ranma que ya salía de la ducha y se estaba colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Qué me miras? Ya sabes que nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de un Saotome - Ranma se acercó a su familia y dio tanto a su hijo como a su mujer un beso en la frente.

\- Papi, si ya te has duchado antes ¿por qué otra vez?

Los colores del pelinegro empezaron a subirle hasta teñir sus mejillas… no se esperaba esa pregunta de su pequeño.

\- Pu-pues… yo-yo… sólo ayudaba a mami…

\- Papi se ha manchado y por eso se ha tenido que duchar otra vez - Akane salió en defensa de su marido. El niño ya empezaba a hacer muchas preguntas, su curiosidad era insaciable y Ranma no sabía casi nunca como salir airoso.

\- ¿Y tú lo has ayudado como cuando me bañas a mi, mami?

\- Así es peque…

\- Bueno, ya está bien de preguntas. ¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto, pequeño diablillo? - el pelinegro tocó la punta de la nariz de su hijo.

\- He tenido una pesadilla y me ha dado miedo… ¿puedo dormir con vosotros en la cama grande? Porfi, porfi…

\- Sabes que no puedes dormir con papi y mami, tienes que dormir en tu cama. Ya eres un niño mayor, pero nos quedamos contigo hasta que te duermas de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices, tesoro?

\- ¡No, mami por favor! Te prometo que sólo será hoy… - una lagrimita de cocodrilo escapaba de los ojos del pequeño Kotaro. Akane miraba a Ranma interrogante, ¿qué debían hacer?

El pelinegro cogió en brazos a su mini-yo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Me prometes que sólo será por esta noche?

\- Sí papi, lo prometo…y un Saotome es un hombre de palabra.

\- ¿Cuándo le has enseñado eso? - Akane miraba divertida la escena.

\- Esta tarde, sabía que me sería útil algún día. No pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

\- ¡Bien, voy a dormir con papi y mami en la cama grande! - Ranma puso a su hijo en el suelo y éste salió disparado hacia el dormitorio de sus padres.

Ranma cogió a Akane por la cintura y la acercó hasta tenerla completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

\- Creo que tendremos que posponer lo de esta noche señora Saotome…

\- Y yo creo que debería vestirse e ir con su hijo antes de que tenga que volver a entrar al agua fría, señor Saotome…

\- Mmmm es el efecto que tienes en mí cuando te tengo cerca... - Ranma se acercó lentamente para besar a su mujer cuando…

\- Papiiiii, ¿me lees otro trocito del cuento? - el pequeño Kotaro gritó desde la habitación de sus padres.

\- ¡Ya voy enano! termina de ducharte tranquila, te esperamos en la cama - y dando un rápido beso a Akane y un leve azote en el culo, salió del baño dejando a una peliazul pensativa. Tenía que idear algo para pillar a solas a su esposo y terminar lo que habían empezado.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó a las 7 a.m. en punto, Ranma lo cortó rápido para no despertar a su familia. Hoy le tocaba guardia muy a su pesar, ya que al estar Akane de descanso hubiera querido pasar todo el día con ellos pero bueno… mañana cuando descansara un poco tenía pensado llevarlos de picnic donde le recomendó Mousse. Era un lugar lleno de vegetación donde se podían ver animales libres. Comerían cerca del río, se bañarían, jugarían, incluso le daría alguna clase a Kotaro de artes marciales. Estaba feliz de que al niño le gustara y además se le daba de maravilla pese a su corta edad, aunque siendo su hijo eso no le extrañaba.

Se dio el lujo de observar cómo dormían su mujer y su hijo durante un ratito. ¿Era posible querer tanto? A veces el miedo a perder a alguno de ellos le causaba tal ansiedad que se quedaba las noches en vela observándolos.

\- Nos vas a gastar de tanto mirarnos - La peliazul le habló a su marido muy bajito y esbozando una leve sonrisa para evitar que el pequeño terremoto se despertara.

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella - Nunca me canso de miraros, ¿te he despertado, amor? - se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Tranquilo, sabes que no soy de dormir mucho. ¿Ya te vas?

\- En unos 15 minutos más o menos. ¿Vendréis a verme al parque?

\- Claro que sí, a Kotaro le encanta ir a verte al trabajo. De mayor dice que quiere ser bombero como su papá o astronauta.

\- Seguro que será lo que se proponga, ha salido tan listo como tú - el pelinegro acariciaba el cabello de Akane que ahora lo tenía bastante largo - Bueno, voy a terminar de preparar las cosas y me voy. Os veo luego, te amo - se despidió con otro beso algo más intenso…

\- Yo también te amo, ten cuidado - cuando Ranma cerró la puerta de la habitación, Akane apoyó a su hijo sobre su pecho, ejerciendo de almohada y volvió a quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme bajar por el tubo de metal, mami? - Kotaro acribillaba a preguntas a su madre, que con infinita paciencia, contestaba una a una mientras se dirigían al parque de bomberos al que pertenecía Ranma.

\- Si es con papi sí, solo ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que no.

\- Pero ayer me dijiste que era un niño mayor … - puchero y ojitos tiernos de parte del pequeño diablillo.

\- No para todo eres mayor, tesoro. Tienes que hacernos caso a papá y a mi que queremos lo mejor para ti.

\- Vaaaaleeeee, ojalá el tío Mousse me haga algún truco de magia.

\- Seguro que si se lo pides con esa carita tan linda que tienes no podrá negarse.

\- Ya lo sé, papi le dice el encanto Saotome.

\- Ya hablaré yo con tu padre de lo que te está enseñando…

De repente oyeron ruidos de sirena muy reconocidos por ellos en una calle cercana, en ese área seguro que se trataba del equipo de Ranma. Se aproximaron para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

No tuvieron que andar mucho cuando se encontraron con un edificio en llamas y todo el tinglado que se forma. Zona acordonada, coches de policía, ambulancia y por supuesto, los bomberos.

\- ¡Mira mami, el tío Daisuke y el tío Hiroshi! ¡Papi también tiene que estar aquí! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

\- Pero no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo mami. ¡Tío Dai, tío Hiroshi!

Los dos se giraron en dirección a una vocecita que les era muy conocida.

\- ¡Hola campeón! Choca esos cinco - Daisuke abrió la palma derecha de su mano y la puso a una altura donde Kotaro no llegaba - ¿Pero qué te pasa enano? Creía que habrías crecido algo desde la última vez.

\- ¡No soy ningún enano! Es que estás haciendo trampa. Cuando sea grande te las verás conmigo.

\- Uhhh el carácter combativo de su padre… se ve que no sólo se parecen físicamente. ¿Qué tal todo, Akane? Estás preciosa - Daisuke miraba de arriba a abajo a la peliazul que se sonrojó de inmediato. Estaba claro que el compañero de su marido no iba a cambiar nunca.

\- Todo genial, íbamos de camino al parque para haceros una visita.

\- ¡Tío Dai, miras a mamá muy raro, no me gusta!

\- Sí, está claro que es hijo de Ranma - exclamó Hiroshi entre risas.

\- ¿Dónde está mi papá? - el pequeño Kotaro miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su progenitor.

\- Está dentro del edificio terminando de sacar a la gente. Sabes que ese es su trabajo.

\- Sí tío Dai, mi papá es bombero rescatero.

 **-** Rescatista, tesoro - Corrigió Akane a su retoño mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Akane preguntaba a Daisuke e Hiroshi por sus esposas, ambas estaban embarazadas y se llevaban muy poco tiempo entre ellas.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de mirar a mi mujer de esa forma y centraros en el trabajo? - Ranma llegó a la altura de sus compañeros seguido de Mousse - Ya está todo el mundo fuera, no perdáis más el tiempo.

\- ¡Señor, sí señor! - tanto Daisuke como Hiroshi se cuadraron de forma cómica ante un Ranma con el ceño fruncido. Sus compañeros iban a ser padres y continuaban siendo los mismos payasos de siempre.

\- ¿Has venido sola, Akane? ¿Y Kotaro? - Mousse buscaba a su ahijado para saludarlo.

\- Aquí a mi la… ¿Kotaro? - Akane miró a ambos lados buscando a su hijo - ¡Kotaro!

\- ¿¡Cómo que no está contigo!? ¿Y dónde se ha metido? - Ranma puso sus manos en los hombros de su mujer, empezó a cambiarle el color de su cara. De su moreno habitual a un blanco nuclear. Prácticamente se quedó paralizado del miedo que sintió al no saber dónde se encontraba su hijo. Akane rompió a llorar, era un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¡Ranma, encuéntralo por favor!

\- Tranquila amor, no ha podido ir muy lejos. Espérame aquí.

\- Yo he visto a ese niño correr hasta el edificio, decía que iba a buscar a su papá - Un chico de unos 10 años de edad señalaba hacia el edificio que se encontraba en llamas.

\- ¡Mi niño! - Akane empezó a correr en dirección al bloque pero Ranma la detuvo cogiéndola de la cintura.

\- ¡Mousse, quédate con Akane! - Y diciendo esto se dirigió veloz a buscar a su pequeño diablillo, rezaba porque no le pasara nada o no podría soportar un dolor así.

\- ¿¡Saotome, dónde vas!? - la voz de Kuno sonó muy lejana para el ojiazul que sólo tenía en la mente a su hijo.

\- ¡Kotaro está dentro! ¡Qué Daisuke e Hiroshi no empiecen con la extinción! - y sin más se adentró en el edificio.

\- ¡Por todos los Santos! ¡Daisuke, Hiroshi! ¡Alto la extinción! - Kuno como jefe de equipo empezó a redirigir el trabajo de sus hombres.

El edificio se llenaba de humo cada vez más rápido, Ranma apenas podía distinguir bien lo que le rodeaba.

\- ¡Kotaro! ¿¡Dónde estás!? - el pelinegro gritaba desesperado, sus pesadillas no podían hacerse realidad … - ¡Kotaro!

\- ¡Papi! Cof,cof, cof ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No veo nada! Cof, cof

A Ranma pareció que le volvía la sangre al cuerpo al oír la voz de su pequeño.

\- ¡No te muevas de ahí! Voy a buscarte - debajo de las escaleras agachado se encontraba Kotaro que cuando distinguió la silueta de su padre corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Buahhhh papiiiii cof, cof

.

.

.

Para Akane los dos minutos que llevaba su marido dentro del edificio le parecieron horas. Mousse la seguía sujetando porque no se fiaba de que ella se quedara como mera espectadora sin hacer nada. Al cabo del tercer minuto Ranma salió con su hijo en brazos. En ese momento Mousse soltó a Akane que corrió desesperada hacia su marido y su hijo.

\- ¡Tesoro! - Akane cogió a su niño en brazos llorando de alegría. Ranma aún sentía el corazón acelerado y los nervios a punto de reventar.

\- ¡Mami! Perdóname cof, cof…

\- Está bien, mi vida… vamos a la ambulancia a que te vea el médico - Pero antes de dirigirse hacia allí el equipo médico ya estaba a su lado cogiendo al pequeño para explorarlo.

En ese momento Akane se percató de que su marido tenía la mirada perdida y le temblaban las manos.

\- Ranma… - el pelinegro parecía absorto en su mundo. No quitaba ojo de los médicos que exploraban a su hijo. Akane puso sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo y lo obligó a mirarla - gracias por salvarlo, siempre estás ahí para protegernos.

\- Akane… sabes que daría mi vida por vosotros. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo, pensar que no lo hubiera encontrado…- Ranma cerró los ojos e intentó borrar esa mala imagen de su niño muerto por no haber llegado a tiempo.

\- Yo sabía que ibas a sacarlo sano y salvo, la culpa ha sido mía… me he despistado un segundo y casi lo perdemos. Soy una mala madre, si no llegas a estar tú aquí…- los ojos de Akane empezaron a llenarse otra vez de lágrimas.

Ahora fue Ranma el que alzó la barbilla de su mujer para hacer que le mirara.

\- No te consiento que digas que eres una mala madre. El niño ha heredado toda mi impulsividad. Pero entre los dos haremos que sea un hombre bueno y responsable. ¿De acuerdo? - Ranma unió su frente a la de Akane, ésta asintió.

\- Bueno, pues parece que el pequeño está bien. No obstante nos lo vamos a llevar al hospital y tenerlo unas horas en observación. Pueden venir los dos en la ambulancia.

\- Gracias doctor Yamamoto - dijo Akane estrechando la mano del médico que acababa de atender a Kotaro.

\- Ve cuñado, aquí está todo controlado - Kuno se acercó cuando reorganizó a todos para ver cómo estaba su sobrino. Parece que Nabiki había conseguido domar al gran Kuno Tatewaki y estaba mucho más sereno.

\- Gracias Kuno - y tomando de la cintura a su mujer se subieron en la ambulancia con su pequeño tormento.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ya ha pasado el mes? - Kotaro hacía a sus padres todos los días la misma pregunta

\- Aún queda una semana, enano - Ranma dio dos palmaditas a su hijo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Una semana cuánto es?

\- Son 7 días

\- ¿Y eso es mucho?

\- ¡Akane! Tu hijo te busca - por todos era bien sabido que la paciencia de Ranma brillaba por su ausencia, aún así desde que fue padre mejoró mucho esa parte suya.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy terminando de preparar la maleta de Kotaro - Akane entró en el salón a sabiendas de lo que se iba a enfrentar.

\- Mami, ¿cuándo voy a poder jugar otra vez con Kogane y comer golosinas? - los ojos de Kotaro se volvieron vidriosos, era un experto en hacerse la víctima para conseguir de sus padres lo que se propusiera , pero llevaba ya 3 semanas desde el incidente del edificio que no lograba nada. ¿Estaría perdiendo efecto el encanto Saotome que le enseñó su papá?

\- Tesoro, hablamos de eso todos los días. Nos diste un susto muy grande, sabes que estás castigado durante un mes con lo que más te importa. Y da gracias que tu padre se negó a que dejaras las artes marciales ese mes también.

\- Eso sí que no, no debe perder entrenamiento si quiere llegar a ser como yo o incluso mejor - el dejar a Kotaro sin entrenamiento, aunque ahora era un juego más que nada, sería un castigo peor para él que para el niño.

\- Pero mami, Kogane lo pasa mal si no me ve. ¿Ella no te da pena? - Los ojos de Ranma y Akane se abrieron como platos, el día que tanto temían había llegado. Su hijo al parecer también había heredado algo de la malicia astuta de su hermana Nabiki e intentaba chantajerlos de otra manera más contundente.

\- Seguro que sus papás se lo habrán explicado bien y ahora pequeño embaucador, a la bañera. Tu tío Tofu vendrá a buscarte con Izuku en menos de 1hora.

Las vacaciones habían llegado y Kasumi pidió a su hermana si podían quedarse con Kotaro el fin de semana. Tenían planeado ir al parque de atracciones y aunque eso perjudibaca el castigo del niño tampoco querían ser tan crueles. Además hacía tiempo que los primos no se veían y Akane no quería que la relación entre ellos se enfriara. Kotaro estaba muy feliz, adoraba a su primo y también tenía ganas de ver a sus tíos.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Voy a ver al primo! - y salió disparado hasta el cuarto de baño. Ranma y Akane lo miraron sonrientes.

\- Se me está haciendo más largo a mi el castigo que a él. Sinceramente da pena verlo sufrir, realmente le gusta esa niña - Akane miraba con cariño en dirección hacia donde se había perdido su pequeño.

Ranma la abrazó por detrás y le besó la cabeza.

\- Pero es necesario, lo que hizo fue muy peligroso y debe aprender la lección - Akane asintió ante la respuesta de Ranma y se refugió aún más en los fuertes y protectores brazos de su marido.

\- A él le pasa como a mí… sabe que estando tú nada malo puede pasarnos, por eso entró con tanta seguridad a buscarte - un suspiro salió de los labios de la peliazul. En ese momento Ranma la giró para tenerla de frente.

\- Yo nunca voy a permitir que os ocurra nada malo - se inclinó para darle un tierno beso a su esposa - ¿Sabe que vamos a tener el fin de semana para nosotros solos señora Saotome? - el pelinegro bajó su mano de la cintura de Akane hasta su trasero donde lo apretó con fuerza.

De la boca de la peliazul escapó un gemido de la sorpresa ante ese contacto.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto señor Saotome? - Akane empezó a subir sus manos acariciando el pecho de su marido.

\- Pues… lo que sea sin salir de la cama…

\- ¡Papi! ¿vienes a bañarme o no? ¿qué haces con mamá? - el pequeño Kotaro salió desnudo buscando a su padre. Ya tenía prisa porque vinieran a buscarlo.

\- Yo… yo… es que… - comenzó a tartamudear por no saber que responder a su hijo tras esa situación incómoda.

\- Tesoro, mami se ha tropezado y papi me ha sujetado para que no me haga daño - Akane miró a Ranma divertida. El pelinegro seguía rojo cual tomate maduro.

\- Sí… eso mismo… ya sabes lo torpe que es mamá jejeje.

Akane cambió su expresión divertida a una de enfado - No te pases o no te volveré a salvar el trasero… " _por muy bonito que sea" -_ terminó de pensar la ojiavellana con picardía.

\- Capicci, donna mía - Ranma se cuadró ante ella como lo hacía con su sargento. Akane no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El pelinegro subió a Kotaro a los hombros - Vamos a la bañera enano, los hombres Saotome nunca van sucios a ningún sitio.

\- ¡Sí, papi! - y Akane los observó perderse dirección al baño. Se quedó unos minutos más pensativa… así que solos este fin de semana… con tanto revuelo no se había dado cuenta. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de Kotaro y continuar preparando su maleta. Mientras, planeaba mentalmente cómo sorprender a Ranma.

.

.

.

Después de irse Kotaro con Tofu e Izuku y prometer que se portaría bien, Ranma bajó a por la cena. Desde hace días tenían ganas de probar la comida de un pequeño restaurante de origen español que hacía poco habían inaugurado a la vuelta de su apartamento.

Ranma abrió la puerta cargado con dos bolsas de comida y bebida. El apartamento estaba poco iluminado, parecía incluso que no había nadie - ¿Akane? - Ranma colocó las bolsas en la cocina y fue en busca de su esposa que no respondió a su llamada. Cuando llegó al pasillo encontró un camino de velas que llegaban hasta su dormitorio - " _esto se pone_ _interesante" -_ pensó el pelinegro mientras iba apagando las velas una a una. Era muy romántico pero le salía su vena profesional y no podía ver algo que pudiera causar un incendio. _"Deformación profesional"_ pensaba él divertido.

Cuando entró a su dormitorio quedó petrificado ante la imagen que tenía delante de él. Akane le esperaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. En cuanto vio entrar a su flamante marido se levantó y se acercó muy lentamente hacia él. Ranma empezó a mirarla de abajo a arriba con la boca abierta.

La peliazul llevaba puestos unos zapatos de tacón de aguja rojos, las piernas perfectas y prietas de su mujer fue lo que vio a continuación adornadas con unas medias de rejilla negras. Las piernas dieron paso a las exuberantes caderas de la peliazul, Ranma tragó saliva al ver el minúsculo tanga que llevaba Akane. Siguió subiendo con la mirada llegando a la delgada cintura de ella… llevaba puesto un corsé negro de encaje muy estallado que contorneaba perfectamente la silueta de la chica. Cuando se quedó sin respiración fue al llegar a la parte de sus pechos. Sobresalían ligeramente de una forma muy sensual y provocativa, estaban perfectos para morderlos. Su cuello como el de un cisne era pura tentación besarlo. Akane se posicionó justo delante del joven de la trenza, él terminó su recorrido mirándola a la cara. Ella le sonreía con picardía, sabía perfectamente la reacción de su marido al verla así.

Ahí estaba su sonrisa, la que le cautivó desde el primer día y sus ojos… esos ojos color avellana donde le encantaba perderse. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

\- Te dije que tenía hambre pero no me refería precisamente a comida… - Akane acarició con un dedo a su marido desde sus perfectas abdominales hasta llegar a su pecho, pasando por su cuello y recorriendo sus labios.

\- Akane… yo…

\- Shhhh - la peliazul puso su dedo índice en los labios de Ranma para evitar que siguiera hablando. Tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, colocándolo de espaldas a ésta. Con un leve empujón hizo que el pelinegro quedara sentado en la misma. Ella se subió a horcajadas y empezó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente, notando enseguida la poderosa erección de su marido. Sonrió satisfecha, a pesar de los años seguía causando en él el mismo efecto.

\- Estás… guau… - Ranma no lograba decir una frase entera y coherente. La sangre se concentraba en un único punto.

\- Te echo mucho de menos cariño, se que estamos juntos cuando podemos pero siempre tiene que ser algo rápido y con miedo a que nos pille el niño, este fin de semana quiero disfrutar de mi marido sin prisas, lentamente, durante toda la noche… - cada vez que decía una palabra movía más sus caderas haciendo que el pelinegro fuera perdiendo la cordura en cuestión de segundos.

\- Seré tuyo toda la noche, toda la mañana y toda la vida… lo sabes de sobra - buscaba desesperadamente los labios de su esposa. Necesitaba besarla, tomar el control. Le gustaba cuando Akane tomaba la iniciativa pero luego prefería ser él quien dirigiera el encuentro y su mujer estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Le encantaba que Ranma la dominara en la cama.

El pelinegro empezó a desabrochar el corsé que estaba abotonado por delante, liberando con el último enganche los perfectos pechos de su esposa. Los tenía a su altura así que su impulso fue lamerlos, primero de forma lenta hasta que pasó a succinarlos con pasión… primero uno y a continuación el otro. Mientras hacía esto masajaba el trasero de la peliazul. Ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, no pudo evitar los gemidos que salían de sus labios. Ranma sonreía mientras seguía devorando los senos de ella, le encantaba excitarla.

\- Ponte de pie amor - Akane obedeció al ojiazul, él la sujetaba de la cintura, no quería perder el contacto con ella - quítate los zapatos - la chica siguió complaciendo las órdenes que le daba su esposo. Se miraban fijamente, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro, respirando ambos de forma agitada.

El pelinegro empezó a bajarle el tanga y junto con él, las medias de rejilla. Se acercó a ella poniéndose de rodillas para facilitarse la labor de desnudarla. Ella sentía el aliento de Ranma recorriendo sus piernas hacia abajo para seguir sintiéndolo mientras ascendía nuevamente hasta que se paró en su intimidad. La peliazul sintió como se humedecía por momentos, creyó explotar al sentir la lengua de Ranma adentrarse en ella. Si no llega a ser porque tenía las manos puestas en sus hombros y él la sujetaba por las nalgas mientras las masajeaba, se habría caído. Le temblaban las rodillas, ¿cómo hacía para que ella tocara el cielo con su contacto?

La lengua experta de él seguía jugando con la intimidad extremadamente húmeda de Akane, besaba, lamía, daba pequeñas succiones, la peliazul no creyó que fuera a soportar eso por mucho tiempo.

\- Ran… Ranma… me vuelves loca…no creo poder aguantar mucho más.

\- Pues… no… te aguantes…amor… quiero sentir como… llegas al orgasmo - Ranma no paraba de mover su lengua mientras le hablaba a su chica.

Akane al oír sus palabras acompañadas de una succión más fuerte sucumbió y llegó al clímax. Ranma tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo por sujetarla porque ella no lograba sostenerse en pie.

\- Ranma… - el pelinegro la subió haciendo que ella rodeara sus piernas en su cintura. Le encantaba tenerla así. La depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Akane seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su reciente orgasmo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como su marido se empezó a desnudar sin quitar la vista de ella. Como siempre que le invadía el deseo, sus ojos se tornaron a un azul muy muy oscuro.

Ella se quitó la coleta y dejó su larga melena desperdigada por la almohada. Tampoco podía apartar los ojos de su marido, ¿Era posible que pudiera ser más perfecto que años atrás? La respuesta volvía a ser que SÍ. Músculos nuevos adornaban su ya de por sí perfecto cuerpo, sus años y años de entrenamiento sin duda habían tenido recompensa.

\- Akane… llevo todo el día pensando en estar así contigo… te necesito urgentemente.

\- Aquí estoy mi amor, soy tuya …

Ranma se recostó en la cama, estando los dos tumbados giró a la peliazul haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él. Abrió un poco las piernas de ella, llevó su miembro justo a la entrada de la intimidad de Akane y empezó a rozarse con ella muy despacio. La peliazul comenzó a humedecerse otra vez y cuando él lo notó de una embestida entró en ella. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la ojiavellana. Ranma empezó a moverse más y más fuerte, hizo que ella le mirara para poder devorarle la boca. Entre jadeos se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Ranma cambió de posición para colocarse justo encima de ella que volvió a rodear sus piernas en las caderas de él. Cada vez Ranma se movía más fuerte y más rápido.

\- Joder Akane… me vas a matar… me encanta…

Ella arqueaba su espalda para sentirlo aún más dentro. Ranma colocó las brazos de Akane por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

Los jadeos de ella se intensificaron hasta que volvió a llegar al clímax, esta vez más intenso y duradero. Ranma no pudo aguantar verla tan excitada, así que se derramó dentro de ella 5 segundos después emitiendo un gruñido de puro placer.

Cuando consiguió relajarse apartó con ternura el pelo de la cara de su mujer y la besó en los labios sin salir aún de su interior.

\- Te amo muchísimo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú y Kotaro sois mi razón de vivir - Ranma miraba a su mujer como si de una divinidad se tratara. Agradecía todos los días que el destino la hubiera puesto en su camino, aunque el primer mes no fuera muy agradable para ambos. Pero mereció la pena la espera.

\- Yo también te amo. Gracias por ser tú y por hacernos tan felices todos los días al peque y a mí - Akane colocaba un mechón rebelde de su marido detrás de su oreja.

Ranma salió de adentro de la peliazul y la recostó sobre su pecho abrazándola de manera posesiva.

\- Quiero que tengamos otro hijo - Akane se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor a Ranma - Quiero una mini-tú esta vez - al decir esto le dio con el dedo en su naricita.

\- Eso no se puede elegir amor, igual tenemos otra copia tuya. A mí… no me importa

\- ¿Otro hombre que también querrá quitarme tu atención? Ya tengo que compartirte con Kotaro, ahora quiero una nenita.

Akane río ante la insistencia de su marido de tener una copia de ella ahora.

\- Pues… tendrás que esmerarte para que sea una niña esta vez.. - la peliazul acariciaba el torso desnudo de su marido y comprobó una vez más que sólo le hacía falta un leve contacto para que el pelinegro estuviera de nuevo a su disposición.

\- Como desee señora Saotome… - y besándola de nuevo sellaron el pacto de intentar ser padres de nuevo. Hicieron el amor toda la noche… se amaron durante el fin de semana una y mil veces.

.

.

.

Pasados 9 meses, en el área de maternidad del hospital donde trabajaba Akane una bebé igualita a su madre nacía con los cerezos en flor.

Ranma entraba a la habitación con Kotaro en brazos que ya tenía 4 añitos. En la cama descansaba Akane con una bebé peliazul en brazos.

\- Mira Kotaro, te presento a tu nueva hermanita, Aiko - Ranma acercó a su hijo a la cama de su madre para que pudiera ver mejor a la pequeña.

\- Hola Aiko - Kotaro cogió la manita de su hermana y ésta se la apretó.

\- ¡Mira mami, me aprieta el dedo!

\- Eso es porque ya te quiere tesoro.

\- Yo también la quiero a ella - y le dio un beso en la cabecita - nunca voy a dejar que vayas a buscar a papá cuando esté trabajando.

Ranma y Akane se miraron sonrientes, en ese momento Ukyo se asomó a la habitación.

\- Kotaro, cariño. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a buscar a Kogane?

\- ¿Puedo papi?

\- Claro que sí enano - Ranma miró a Ukyo agradecido. Sabía que quería que él y Akane tuvieran un ratito de intimidad.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, amor? - Ranma acariciaba la mejilla de su mujer y ella apoyaba su rostro para sentir más el contacto.

\- Cansada pero feliz, temía la reacción del peque.

\- No te preocupes, ahora también tendrá que aprender a compartirte - mientras decía esto le dio un beso en la frente a Akane.

\- Finalmente lo consiguió señor Saotome, quería una mini-yo y aquí la tiene.

\- Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, amor - esbozando su conocida sonrisa de soy el mejor - aunque ahora que la tengo, no creo que deje que ningún renacuajo baboso se acerque a ella.

\- ¡Ranma! - y los dos rieron al unísono.

Ranma cogió en brazos a la pequeña Aiko que estaba completamente dormida y con cuidado la colocó en la cuna.

\- Debes descansar amor, yo velaré por el sueño de mis chicas - se acercó para besar a Akane en los labios.

\- Se que lo harás - se puso de lado mirando hacia la cuna con dificultad pues aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos con la tranquilidad de saber que Ranma no dejaría que nada malo les pasara.

El pelinegro pensó en su infancia, fue dura… solo junto a su padre recorriendo China y Japón para entrenarlo y que fuera el mejor. Estaba claro que lo consiguió pero aunque desde que tuvieron a Kotaro las cosas se calmaron un poco entre ellos, aún se sentía enfadado con él por no haber podido disfrutar de tener una familia al completo. Lo pensó antes de tener la suya propia y más se enfadó cuando tuvo a su primogénito… para él, estar con su familia era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Su madre y Akane intentaban calmarlo y hacer que olvidara el pasado y se centrara en el presente. Que disfrutara viendo crecer a sus hijos y así lo haría. Si alguien no entendía el concepto de felicidad debían de buscar a Ranma Saotome que él le daría un buen discurso al respecto.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos! Diréis… que pesada con este fic, ¿no lo había terminado ya? Siiii ahora sí que lo está, me quedé con las ganas de contar un poco la relación de ellos juntos ya con su niño en el mundo.

Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre lo he escrito con muchísimo cariño.

Escogí el nombre de Kotaro porque mi amiga Carina me recordó el capítulo del anime donde Genma viajaba a otro lugar y Ranma se llamaba así. Me pareció un bonito homenaje. El nombre de la niña los escogió mi beta-reader, Hana Note. Aiko significa hija querida así que supongo es bastante acertado aparte de bonito.

Por último agradecer los reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo final. De verdad que me sacáis una sonrisa sabiendo que os ha gustado.

Gracias como siempre a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** , por ellas me animé también a escribir este epílogo.

No dejéis de leer las nuevas actualizaciones de **Por el amor de Dios, Manon, El circo, Sin daño a terceros y Planes cruzados**.

Mi cabecita está pensando en otro fic pero aún me falta madurarlo batante. Sin más me despido, besos y abrazos para todos!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
